Once
by Flameshinee
Summary: END! [LAST CHAP ] Byun Baekhyun, merasa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Oh Sehun-calon kakak iparnya, karena Sehun telah menyelamatkannya dari mantan pacarnya, Chanyeol yang ingin memperkosanya. Maka, Baekhyun menginginkan Sehun-lah orang pertama yang bercinta dengannya! /CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/Hunbaek/other couple/A Story by Phoebae/YAOI/warning inside/NC/mature content/RnR please
1. Summary

**"ONCE"**

 **A Novel by PHOEBAE**

 _This original story and plot owned by_ _ **phoebae**_ _, i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this._

.

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun , Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris, Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

 **WARNING!**

Typo as ussual

YAOI/ Boys Love. MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, merasa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada Oh Sehun-calon kakak iparnya, karena Sehun telah menyelamatkannya dari mantan pacarnya, Chanyeol yang ingin memperkosanya.

Sehun bilang; "Kau hanya memiliki 'keperawanan' itu sekali seumur hidupmu. Maka sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Jadi yakinkah dirimu untuk tidak akan pernah kecewa karena menyerahkan hal yang penting seperti itu kepada sembarangan orang?"

Maka, Baekhyun menginginkan Sehun-lah orang pertama yang bercinta dengannya!

TBC

* * *

Halloooo... diriku comeback lagi membawa sebuah cerita dari karya phoebae

Kalau responnya bagus aku bakal post ini rutin,

ga ngaret kaya ff ku yang lain.

sambil nungguin aku balik lagi buat nulis, aku kasih bacaan dari Penulis yang sangat luar biasa. Phoebae. (My favorite Author)

Setiap Novel beliau punya keunikan dan ending tak terduga

So, ada yang nungguin kisah Baekhyun buat dapetin pengalaman pertamanya?

Bersama Chanyeol ? Ataukah Sehun?

Cerita ini frontal banget, so yang merasa belum cukup dewasa untuk membacanya ga usah dibaca ya...

Daku tunggu respooon baiknya yaa~

Kalau bagus besok janji updatee

Maljuuuummm broooo /naik turunin alis/

Salam rindu

Istri Oh sehun/?

Nov 11, 2015


	2. Bab 1

**"ONCE"**

 **A Novel by PHOEBAE**

 _This original story and plot owned by_ _ **phoebae**_ _, i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this._

.

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun , Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

 **WARNING!**

Typo as ussual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

Banyak yang minta ini dijadiin Yaoi dan aku fikir-fikir lagi ga ada salahnya remake cerita ini menjadi Yaoi, mungkin bakal ada sedikit kata yang dirubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan tema boys love, tapi ga merubah isi cerita dan plotnya,semua murni milik Phoebae. Yu hanya menyesuaikan. Semoga enjoy ya~ mengingat FF yaoi juga semakin tipis. Selamat membaca, dan beri apresiasinya untuk yang penulis asli. Thankseuu*muach*

 **Bab 1**

 _Di tengah kerasnya tunas di dalam diriku_

 _Ada sebuah madu yang sangat manis_

 _Dengan penuh kerahasiaan_

 _Menanti sesuatu yang datang untuk membukanya_

"Ahnnn...!"

Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar sedang berusaha membunuh waktunya dengan Oral Sex. Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki pertama, tapi ia yakinkan kalau Chanyeol akan kecanduan dengan dirinya seperti yang lain. Jika bukan karena banyak fikiran, Baekhyun yakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Setidaknya untuk hari ini karena Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Chanyeol sebelumnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk melakukan seks yang sesungguhnya. Ia belum pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu. Ah, Baekhyun menginginkannya tapi tentu saja bukan dengan sembarang pria. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti itu saat hatinya merasakan sesuatu.

Sebuah lenguhan panjang menandakan kalau Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kepuasannya. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Chanyeol dan tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang baru menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya melalui sebuah lubang besar di halaman belakang. Mereka berkenalan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meresmikan hubungan. Semenjak mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol selalu mendatanginya ke rumah dan mereka akan berbicara secara sembunyi-sembunyi di salah satu sudut halaman belakang. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka disana. Setidaknya di sepanjang sore.

Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk melayaninya dan Baekhyun tidak menolak meskipun ia tidak pernah memberikan seks yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau sangat hebat. Baek! Tekhnikmu tak terkalahkan." Chanyeol berujar dengan puas.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja!"

"Ya, kau akan selalu membuatku ketagihan jika kali ini gagal seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang bagaimana? Bisakah kita melaju ke tahap selanjutnya?"

"Maafkan aku, sayang! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau siang ini aku di beri tahu bahwa jadwal Home Schooling-ku maju. Aku harus segera kembali ke dalam rumah karena beberapa menit lagi guruku akan datang. Kau tau, kalau aku tidak belajar di sekolah. Ayahku tidak mengizinkan aku untuk belajar di luar rumah!"

"Aku sungguh kecewa Baekhyun. Tapi baiklah, kita akan melakukannya lain kali, kan? Aku akan menunggumu menyerahkan diri padaku!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sebuah lubang di antara tanaman rambat yang lebat dan menghilang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia membayangkan akan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia berharap bisa merasakan bagaimana bercinta yang sebenarnya dengan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak seperti yang di harapkannya. Baekhyun mendekap dadanya.

Tuhan, hari ini lagi-lagi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara mengganggu kekhusyukan Baekhyun. Ia mencari sumber suara yang mengganggunya barusan dan menemukan Oh Sehun , guru _home schooling_ -nya baru saja keluar dari dalam semak-semak bunga Daisy sambil memijati bahunya. Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan disana? Ia mengetahui semuanya?

"Tuan Oh?"

"Kau terlalu lama menyelesaikannya, Baek! Aku fikir aku akan kehilangan kendali dan keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku terlalu lama melipat tubuhku disana!"

"Kau..." Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menyangka. "Kau sejak kapan ada disana? Kau melihat semuanya?"

Sehun tersenyum bijaksana. Sejak ia mengenal Baekhyun, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya. Terlebih semenjak ia di mintai tolong oleh Luhan, kakak sulung Baekhyun untuk menangani semua mata pelajarannya karena gurunya yang lama sudah mengundurkan diri. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk belajar. Ia selalu memiliki banyak alasan untuk menghindar. Baekhyun juga sering berpura-pura sakit sehingga Sehun seringkali kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka melihat aksi Oral Sex muridnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sehun menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Aku harusnya memang datang lebih cepat karena Luhan mengajakku makan siang. Tapi rasanya aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau akan mempercepat jam pelajaran!"

"Astaga! Kau." Baekhyun mendekat ia memandangi wajah Sehun lebih lekat.

"Aksimu cukup hebat, Baek! Laki-laki tadi itu pacarmu? Dia sama sekali tidak salah mengatakan kalau kau memiliki teknik yang cerdas untuk Oral Sex!"

"Kau menginginkannya?" Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Ia berusaha membuka ikat pinggang Sehun dan melepaskan celananya. Sayangnya Sehun segera mendorong kepalanya. "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu juga sebagai bayaran untuk tutup mulut."

"Aku tidak beniat untuk Oral Sex tanpa seks yang sesungguhnya. Perlu kau tau!" Sehun kembali memperbaiki ikat pinggangnya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas. "Kembalilah ke rumah, Baek! Pelajaran akan kita mulai sekarang. Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa jam pelajaranmu di percepat?"

"Tapi, tuan Oh. Itu hanya alasan!"

"Alasan apa? Karena tidak ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sehun menyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang hanya setinggi dadanya. "Berapa usiamu, Baek?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif. Tapi karena kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, aku akan menjawabnya. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun!"

"Dan kau selalu melakukan ini setiap kali berpacaran?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencari _Chemistry_ dengan itu!"

"Kau sudah pernah sampai ke tahap seks yang sesungguhnya?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu kepada sembarang laki-laki. Kau hanya memiliki 'keperawanan' itu sekali seumur hidupmu. Maka sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Jadi yakinkah dirimu untuk tidak kecewa terhadap dirimu sendiri karena menyerahkan hal yang penting seperti itu kepada sembarangan orang."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi Oral Sex bisa berkali-kali, kan?"

"Terserah. Yang pasti, sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk memulai pelajaran dan..."

"Aduh!"

Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. lelaki mungil itu kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Dahinya berkerut menandakan kalau nyeri yang di rasakannya serius. Sehun segera merendahkan diri agar bisa sejajar dengan si mungil. Baekhyun mengaduh sakit. "Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia memegangi dadanya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tuan Oh. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membatalkan pelajaran. Tapi bisakah kita mengundurnya beberapa jam lagi? Dadaku sangat sakit, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat."

"Kau serius, kan? Ini bukan main-main."

"Pernahkah aku main-main?"

Sehun terdiam lama. Ia memang selalu mengira kalau Baekhyun berpura-pura sakit. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan kalau hal itu hanya main-main saja, Sehun tau bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan yang sebenarnya dengan yang hanya berpura-pura. Ia yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak berpura-pura. Tapi anak itu tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu di hadapan orang lain. Hanya di hadapannya. Ia pernah bertanya kepada Luhan tentang ini, tapi Luhan selalu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun cukup nakal dan itu pasti bagian dari tipuannya. Anak itu selalu berpura-pura sakit untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia bahkan pernah memalsukan surat beberapa kali untuk bolos sekolah, karena itulah ayahnya menghentikan pendidikan resmi di sekolah untuk Baekhyun. Anak itu selalu bermasalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu dua jam saja. Beristirahatlah!"

"Jadi dia memergokimu?" Kyungsoo, salah seorang pelayan muda yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah penuh kemalanganya. "Dia benar-benar membuatku malu. Aku hampir saja melarikan diri begitu melihat wajahnya. Kau bisa bayangkan tidak? Tuan Oh akan menjadi kakak iparku dan aku harus menanggung rasa malu ini seumur hidup."

"Jadi kau berpura-pura sakit seperti ini untuk menghindarinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Dia pasti menertawakanku. Karena itu, tolonglah aku! Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya mungkin untuk selamanya. Katakan padanya kalau aku sedang istirahat dan belum bisa di bangunkan!"

"Kau memintaku berbohong lagi?"

"Kali ini untuk harga diri, sayang! Aku tidak memintamu berbohong untuk menghindari pelajaran. Aku hanya merasa malu!"

"Bisa kau bayangkan seandainya kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar bercinta di halaman belakang tadi?"

"Aku akan segera mencar pisau dapur dan mencungkil mataku dengan itu agar aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi tuan Oh lagi!"

Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "Tapi aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya jika ia ingin menungguimu seperti biasa sebagai ganti jam pelajarannya yang kau abaikan!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Oh Sehun memang selalu melakukan hal seperti itu jika Baekhyun mengaku sakit. Ia akan membacakan buku yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran hari ini dan baru akan berakhir sesuai dengan saat jam pelajarannya berakhir. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

"Hadapi saja!"

"Atau aku bolos saja?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau mau bolos kemana? Ini rumahmu sendiri dan kau tidak memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri. Tuan Oh calon kakak iparmu, kan? Kau juga tidak akan bisa menghindarinya seumur hidup. Cepat atau lambat dia juga akan tinggal di rumah ini bersama keluarga kalian. Sekarang ayo keluar, kita berbincang-bincang di halaman saja sampai jam pelajaranmu tiba!"

Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menyatakan ketidak setujuannya tentang ajakan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke halaman. "Kita di kamar ini saja. Sampai jam pelajaranku tiba!"

"Itu artinya kau mau belajar hari ini?"

"Yah, meskipun aku harus merasa malu. Wajahku pasti memerah sepanjang pelajaran nanti. Aku akan kelihatan bodoh!"

"Kau kelihatannya tidak senang, tapi guru yang kali ini tidak mungkin di ganti lagi. Kau harus menerima Tuan Oh untuk mengajarimu sampai kau benar-benar lulus sekolah menengah. Nikmatilah, setidaknya kau mendapatkan guru yang tampan dan baik hati."

"Tapi aku pasti kelihatan sangat kikuk!"

"Karena Oral Sex tadi? Kau ini aneh, seringkali melakukan Oral Sex lalu malu hanya karena seorang laki-laki melihatnya? Lalu kau kemanakan mukamu saat menghadapi penis laki-laki yang selama ini menjadi pacarmu? Seharusnya kau mencoba seks yang sebenarnya, kau tau itu?"

"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk itu!"

"Kau hanya perlu membuka kakimu dan membiarkan sesuatu masuk kesana. Itulah yang ku sebut sebagai posisi x dan cara y !"

"Tapi tidak buruk melakukannya dengan mulut. Maksudku, pada awalnya memang sangat menjijikkan. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa kalau hal itu tidak ada bendanya dengan saat kita makan es krim."

"Kau sangat aneh, Baek! Mari kita selidiki. Apakah ada laki-laki yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Baekhyun memandangi langit- langit kamarnya untuk berfikir. Ia mengingat seseorang. "Chanyeol. Jika tidak aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepadanya!"

"Itu berarti kau tidak benar- benar menyukai Chanyeol. Bukankah kau juga hampir melakukannya dengan tuan Oh jika laki-laki itu tidak menolak? Dengarkan aku, Baek. Jika suatu saat nanti kau menemukan laki-laki yang benar-benar kau cintai. Maka kau akan membukakan kakimu untuknya dan mengizinkannya menyatu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Benar. Percayalah padaku!" Baekhyun mendekap dadanya lebih erat.

 _Tuhan, benarkah itu akan terjadi?_

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Baek! Kau harus kembali ke kelasmu di bawah. Gurumu sudah menunggu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Doakan aku, ya? Semoga saja aku tidak mempermalukan diri lagi di depan tuan Oh!" Lalu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar. Beberapa orang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lantai atas tampak begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Nyaris semua pelayan muda seusianya tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa dekat dengannya seperti Kyungsoo. Ia merasa semua orang memusuhinya. Ketika Baekhyun melintas, ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang membuatnya tertegun. Baekhyun selalu mendengar kata-kata yang sama.

"Benarkah dia sakit?"

"Tidak, dia selalu pura-pura. Tuan muda yang manja!"

"Ya, seandainya aku memiliki harta sebanyak yang keluarga Byun miliki, aku pastikan kalau diriku tidak membutuhkan apapun untuk terlihat menarik. Tapi tuan muda itu malah berpura-pura sakit untuk menarik perhatian."

"Itu karena tidak ada yang memperhatikannya."

"Ya, hanya tuan Kris yang memperhatikannya jika ia datang."

"Untuk apa dia bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah dia orang yang taat? Aku selalu melihatnya ke synagogue* di halaman belakang."

"Stt, aku juga ingin tau apa yang di lakukannya di Synagogue. Dia melarang siapapun untuk datang ke synagogue setiap sore!"

"Ah, ini bukan masalah apa yang di lakukannya di Synagogue. Hanya saja, sikap penipunya itu. Bukankah kontras sekali dengan sikap taat yang selalu di tunjukkannya?"

Baekhyun berusaha menutup telinga. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengomentari hubungannya dengan Tuhan. Lalu mengapa semua orang merasa berhak? Untuk apa ia bertanya? Baekhyun percaya pada Tuhan dan ia yakin Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang di inginkannya. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum tegar. Mereka benar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukainya. Di rumah ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kris kakak laki-laki satu-satunya. Yang lain bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak memiliki Baekhyun, atau Baekhyun tidak berhak memiliki mereka. Baekhyun memutar langkahnya. Ia ingin kembali ke kamar dan mengurung diri. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan semangat untuk belajar. Baekhyun hanya ingin mandi dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, ia ingin mendapatkan cinta seperti yang orang lain miliki.

Baekhyun masih melamun saat ia menabrak seseorang. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Oh Sehun ada di depannya.

"Kau salah jalan. Baek? Bukankah tangga turun ada di sebelah sana?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Sehun berada di lantai atas rumahnya? Itu artinya laki-laki itu baru saja dari. "Kau dari kamar Luhan?"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan itu Baek. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan ke arah yang salah di rumahmu sendiri, kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, jadi..."

"Tapi aku melihatmu baik-baik saja!" Sehun memotong.

"Aku benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku hanya akan mengikuti kebohonganmu sebanyak satu kali hari ini. Jadi..." Sehun menggapai tubuh Baekhyun dengan ringannya lalu memanggul anak itu di bahunya. "Kau harus belajar sekarang juga. Karena aku harus segera pergi makan malam bersama kakakmu!"

"Tunggu, kau pergi saja, aku tidak masalah jika tidak belajar hari ini demi kau dan Luhan." Baekhyun masih membela diri meskipun ia sudah mendarat dengan sukses di bahu Sehun. Sehun Oh juga sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana mereka biasa belajar.

"Kau harus belajar dulu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa tidak belajar kali ini."

"Diamlah, Baek! Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun selagi kau belum lulus sekolah!"

.

 **TBC**

 **Wait for Bab 2**

 **.**

 ***** Synagogue : rumah ibadah keluarga Byun

Ada kesalahpahaman sedikit dari prolog yang dipost kemarin, Aku nulis Baekhyun Wu dan Kris Wu karena itu marga Asli mereka, dicerita ini mereka udah menyandang marga baru, Byun. yang nanya alasannya mengapa? nanti bakal terungkap kok *senyum cantik*

Let if flow guys^^

Ada yang minta ini Chanbaek. Ini memang Chanbaek kok.

Ada yang nanya ini tetep Hunhan kan?. Ini memang Hunhan kok.

But~ *hahaha/senyum secret/?

banyak yang menanyakan kenapa harus hunbaek. pertama karena udah ga ada karakter yang cocok untuk diposisi itu, yah mau gamau emang harus pake dia, kedua hmm aku mau ngilangin 'phobia' hunbaek ku, dengan ini mudah-mudahan phobia aneh itu bisa ilang~

dan ini chanbaek hunhan tapiiii~ yaaah hubungan mereka rumit...

ya mudah-mudahan kalian bisa terima alasanku knpa menjdikan mereka karakter utama di remake'an ini.

Enjoy ya guys

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Vampire DPS, Superder069, RyuBee, Phantom d'esprit, Fuckbyxns, Prince Pink, Fvirliani, ArifahOhse, Real Parkhana, ruixi1, iiisofia97, Bellasung21, Rly, Guest**

 **Keep Review Guyss**

 **maklum sih review chap prolognya masih blm banyak, tapi setelah ini diharapkan banyak yang bersedia memberikan responnya^^**

 **Mau diupdate kapan?**

 **Kilat? Yes, Responnya harus baik ya**

 **See You~**

 **salam rindu**

 **-ibunda haowen-/?**

 **Nov 12, 2015**


	3. Bab 2 & 3

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun , Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

.

* * *

Mungkin ini kali terkhidmad Baekhyun berdoa. Ia menghadap managen itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Melakukan hal itu setiap sore sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya merasa bosan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya, berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa.

 _Tuhan. Jika benar Chanyeol adalah orang yang aku cintai, Tunjukkanlah. Aku ingin merasakan cinta. Setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupku._

"Baek, kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Itu suara Chanyeol yang baru saja mengunjunginya di Synagogue seperti yang selalu di lakukannya. Laki-laki itu memandangi tempat ibadah di rumah itu dengan terkesima. Ia selalu menganggap kalau Synagogue adalah tempat yang aneh, dan Baekhyun sadar akan itu. Chanyeol seorang Atheis. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya secara sempurna lalu berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun membalas senyumnya.

"Aku sedang berdoa, Chanyeol"

"Berdoa tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. "Aku sangat senang sekali karena dirimu mengingatku dalam do'amu. Apa yang kau harapkan untuk terjadi padaku dalam do'amu?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Itu rahasiaku dengan Tuhan"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana dengan jadwal harian kita? Kita akan pergi ke belakang Synagogue ini lagi? Aku ingin merasakan sentuhanmu sambil memandangi rumpun bunga Daisy!"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Dan kita akan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

* * *

.

 _Di tengah kerasnya tunas di dalam diriku_

 _Ada sebuah madu yang sangat manis_

 _Dengan penuh kerahasiaan_

 _Menanti sesuatu yang datang untuk membukanya_

 _Tuhan. Segeralah kirimkan sesuatu itu. Aku ingin mekar sebelum pada akhirnya mati dan layu_

Desahan penuh kepuasan menggema dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mungkin adalah pacar terhebat yang pernah melakukan hal itu kepadanya karena hal seperti ini sudah seringkali Chanyeol lakukan di luar sana. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap merasa kalau Baekhyun-lah yang paling mahir sehingga Chanyeol terus terdorong untuk mendatanginya setiap sore dan menikmati permainan Baekhyun nyaris setiap hari. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun tidak semanis biasanya, hari ini Baekhyun jauh lebih menggebu-gebu lalu termenung setelah semuanya selesai. Baekhyun membeku di antara kedua paha Chanyeol. Menanti sesuatu? Entahlah. Dia tidak berlaku seperti biasanya.

"Baek, kau ada masalah hari ini?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Chanyeol. "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"Kau sangat bernafsu hari ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan baru tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat Chanyeol mencapai kepuasannya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dikatakannya kepada Chanyeol bahwa hatinya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Chanyeol tidak juga bisa memberikannya perasaan yang Baekhyun inginkan. Entah perasaan seperti apa. Mungkin perasaan yang akan sangat luar biasa saat Baekhyun mendapati rasa itu ada dihatinya. Ia juga belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kita..."

" _Kau hanya memiliki 'keperawanan' itu sekali seumur hidupmu. Maka sekali kau kehilangan itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali."_

Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Sehun tempo hari. Ya, Sehun benar. Ia hanya akan melepas 'keperawanannya' sekali dan tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali jika sudah kehilangan hal itu. Akankah ia menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa merasakan perasaan yang di inginkannya saat bersama Chanyeol.

Ia ingin bercinta setidaknya sebanyak satu kali di dalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak bisa memberikannya perasaan megah yang di inginkannya. Baekhyun ingin bukan hanya ada nafsu dalam percintaannya, tapi juga cinta, kepasrahan, ketuhanan.

"Aku tau kalau kau adalah yang terhebat yang pernah melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Jadi sekarang saatnya kita untuk..."

"Chanyeol, kita putus saja!"

Chanyeol terdiam dalam jeda yang panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka sedangkan mereka baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah _foreplay_ yang sangat luar biasa. "Apa?"

"Ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu. Maafkan aku! Aku harap kau tidak datang lagi kemari! Aku akan menutup lubang itu dan ku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan tertegun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan saat berpisah dari Chanyeol. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa di kehendaki. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan hanya karena perasaan sederhana. Ia ingin cinta yang sesungguhnya, yang menggetarkan seluruh jiwa raganya dan Chanyeol belum bisa memberikannya. Sekarang, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menjauh dari Chanyeol. Pergi menjauh hingga tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak sesuatu. Saat ia menengadah, ia mendapati Oh Sehun di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan keheranan, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Baek, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

"Baek?" Suara lain berteriak memanggil namanya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kris, kakak laki-lakinya berjalan cepat menyongsongnya. Jika saja tidak melihat Kris, Baekhyun akan memilih mendaratkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun. Tapi tentu saja Kris adalah pilihan terbaik bila di bandingkan dengan Sehun, karena itulah Baekhyun melangkah lebih cepat menyongsong Kris yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di dekatnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di kedalaman pelukan Kris. Kris menerima pelukan adiknya dengan heran. Baekhyun terisak dan Kris sempat terpaku bingung dengan ekspresi adiknya. Ia memandangi Sehun meminta penjelasan. "Kau tidak menyakiti adikku kan, Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mencarinya karena dia tidak ada di kelas. Seharusnya dia sudah siap belajar hari ini karena aku harus menemani Luhan ke pesta temannya!"

"Ah, ya! Aku percaya untuk yang satu itu!" Kris lalu membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. "Kau punya masalah, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baru memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol!"

"Pacar barumu yang kau ceritakan padaku itu?" Kris tersenyum kepada Sehun lalu bergumam. "Kau beruntung pernah merasakan itu. Bagaimana denganmu Sehun?"

"Aku dan Luhan memasuki tahun ke enam. Setidaknya selama enam tahun belakangan aku tidak pernah merasa kehilangan cinta Dan, yah. Kadang-kadang aku merindukan rasanya. Kehilangan seperti itu akan membuat kita lebih bisa menghargai apa yang sudah menjadi milik kita."

"Nah, kau dengar Baek? Kau masih muda dan perasaan kehilangan juga penting untuk kau rasakan. Akan ada ganti yang lebih baik nantinya. Lalu apa yang menjadi alasan kalian bisa berpisah? Chanyeol berselingkuh? Atau kau tidak menyukainya lagi? Ah, tapi kurasa kau masih menyukainya. Kau tidak mungkin menangis seperti ini jika tidak menyukai Chanyeol."

"Dia tidak berselingkuh. Aku juga masih menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perasaan yang lebih dari Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak bisa memberikannya!"

"Perasaan?" Kris melirik Sehun lagi. "Perasaan seperti apa?"

"Mungkin cinta" Baekhyun bergumam pelan lalu menoleh kepada Sehun sejenak. "Apakah cinta dan suka berbeda?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku juga tidak begitu tau tentang hal itu, Bagiku cinta dan suka nyaris sama. Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Baek? Kau akan belajar? Jika kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, aku akan memberi libur. Tapi untuk hari ini saja!"

Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya kepada Kris lalu menatap Sehun lebih serius. "Kau mengizinkanku libur? Jadi aku tidak perlu sakit lagi? Aku cukup putus cinta dan kau pasti akan memberikan libur padaku"

"Aku serius Baek! Aku harus menemani Luhan, kau ingat? Seharusnya aku juga mengajarmu lebih cepat dari hari biasanya karena itu."

"Tapi libur kali ini akan ku simpan untuk lain kali. Aku tetap akan belajar jika kau hanya akan mengajar sebentar hari ini. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu bersantai. Tapi berjanjilah tuan Oh. Libur yang kau berikan kali ini boleh ku ambil kapan saja jika aku menginginkannya!"

.

* * *

.

Byun Baekhyun pada akhirnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar hari ini karena Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya melamun. Sehun tau bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Dan ia mengerti dengan perasaan Baekhyun meskipun, seperti yang tadi dikatakannya kalau Sehun tidak lagi merasakan patah hati sejak ia dan Luhan memiliki hubungan khusus. Enam tahun, dan ia sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Yang diketahuinya dari Luhan hanyalah rasa memiliki. Meskipun begitu, kepedihan Baekhyun karena berpisah dari Chanyeol bisa dimaklumi sehingga Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin menegur Baekhyun saat si mungil itu melamun.

Sehun juga menyesali melihat kejadian itu hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak datang lagi dengan berani meskipun setelahnya ia harus menangis seperti tadi. Diam-diam masih terekam jelas di benak Sehun saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia masih menyukai Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta. Sehun menghela nafas. Alasan yang unik untuk anak seusianya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyentuh lututnya.

Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat keramaian pesta lagi. Ia sedang memikirkan Baekhyun di rumah, anak itu mungkin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sedang merasa kehilangan. "Aku sedang memikirkan adikmu!"

"Baekhyun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hari ini dia baru saja putus cinta. Aku terganggu karena Baekhyun tidak berkonsentrasi belajar karena itu. Dia selalu melamun di sepanjang pelajaran."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja besok pagi. Baekhyun sudah sering menangis karena patah hati. Dia selalu memutuskan semua kekasihnya di saat hatinya sedang berada di puncak perasaan sukanya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Aku juga bingung dari mana dia mendapatkan laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menjadi pacarnya. Padahal dia tidak pernah keluar rumah. Semula ku kira semua laki-laki itu hanya khayalannya saja. Lagipula dia hanya bisa berada di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar karena hukuman kenakalannya, dia tidak bisa berpacaran bebas di rumah, kan?"

 _Astaga, kau bahkan tidak tau sebebas apa adikmu di belakang rumah!_ Sehun membatin. Ia pun juga tidak akan tau tentang gaya berpacaran Baekhyun jika saja tidak sedang mengejar kucing Persia yang akan dihadiahkannya untuk Luhan. Kucing itu masuk ke dalam rumah melalui lubang di tembok yang di tutupi tanaman rambat yang sangat lebat. Karena Sehun terlalu sibuk terperangah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kucing itupun menghilang entah kemana.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Baekhyun yang nakal jauh lebih baik daripada Baekhyun yang selalu bersedih"

"Kau selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun"

"Karena dia sudah seperti adikku, Aku yakin Kris di rumah juga sedang sibuk membujukknya"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku rasa Kris tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Mungkin ia tidak harus membujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan datang sendiri ke kamarnya dan tidur dalam pelukannya. Kris selalu ada di saat Baekhyun bersedih. Kurasa karena hubungan mereka yang paling dekat di rumah. Mungkin aku terlalu kaku sebagai anak tertua sehingga tidak ada seorang adikku pun yang dekat denganku"

"Astaga, kenapa kau berkata sepert itu? Kau membuatku sedih" Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan dan membelai lengannya. "Kris dan dirimu sebaya, dia mungkin tidak nyaman dengan saudara tirinya. Apalagi sebaya, mungkin dia takut jatuh cinta padamu"

"Apa yang kau katakan ini?"

"Hanya kemungkinan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa dia tidak bisa dekat denganku?"

Sehun angkat bahu. "Karena kalian berbeda dan sudah bertahun tahun tinggal di rumah yg sama"

"Ya, itu bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun seharusnya bisa dekat denganku, kan?"

"Tidak juga, kebanyakan persaudaraan di Negara ini saling bermusuhan dengan saudara mereka karena persaingan"

Luhan mendesah. "Tapi aku tidak meyakini kalau aku dan Baekhyun bermusuhan karena hal itu. Anak itu yang selalu menjauh"

"Kau pernah berusaha mendekatinya?"

"Beberapa kali"

"Kau akan bisa dekat dengannya. Aku percaya. Sekarang makanlah, jangan sampai kau kehilangan selera makan dan menjadi kurus karena itu"

"Aku suka mendengarmu memperhatikan keluargaku, Sehun. Aku akan semakin yakin memilihmu sebagai suamiku"

Sehun tersenyum. Ya, beberapa bulan lagi ia dan Luhan akan menikah. Tinggal hitungan bulan dan mereka akan benar-benar bersatu setelah menjalin kasih selama enam tahun. Sehun percaya itu akan terjadi, ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bisa menikah dengan Luhan yang sudah sangat di yakininya sebagai pasangan terbaik untuknya. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan kagum. Wanita inilah, yang selama enam tahun terus setia mendampinginya dalam susah dan senang. Pernikahan adalah impiannya sejak lama, dan saat Luhan menerima lamarannya Sehun benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi menunggu hari pernikahan kita."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?"

Sehun angkat bahu. "Itu yang ada di hatiku saat ini!"

* * *

.

 _ **Once**_

.

* * *

 _Tuhan, di dunia ini sangat banyak pasangan_

 _Mengapa hanya aku yang merasa sendiri?_

 _Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa?_

Baekhyun bergumam halus di Synagogue. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya tanpa Chanyeol. Ia hanya bersedih kemarin dan kehilangan kesedihannya hari ini. Tapi kesedihan yang lenyap itu hanyalah kesedihan tanpa Chanyeol. Kesedihan yang lain masih bertahan hingga kini. Kesedihan tanpa cinta dan tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia hanya merasakan pipinya basah dan segera ingin menghilagkan noda basah itu secepatnya. Mungkin hari ini Baekhyun ingin pergi keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _dear_?"

Kris menyapanya saat Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun tidak ingin belajar hari ini dan ia harap Sehun sibuk lagi bersama Luhan lalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Baekhyun sangat kecewa, karena belum mendapatkan perasaan yang di inginkannya juga sedangkan usia tujuh belas tahunnya hampir berakhir.

"Aku masih kurang baik!"

"Karena apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Cinta itu seperti apa, Kris? Bisakah aku merasakannya?"

"Aku selalu merasakannya, cintaku padamu!" Kris tersenyum. "Tapi cinta sebagai saudara jelas berbeda dengan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan? Aku belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu!"

"Aku takut tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku ingin merasakannya sekali seumur hidupku!"

Kris menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dan membelainya halus. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun suka dari semua perilaku penuh perhatian Kris kepadanya. "Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Percayalah!"

"Bagaimana jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku lebih dulu?"

"Tuhan akan mengirimkanmu malaikat sebagai ganti cinta itu untukmu. Di saat itu, kau bisa mendapakan cinta yang sangat agung..."

"Dan aku bisa bercinta dengan malaikat?"

Kris tertawa sebentar lalu memandang Baekhyun penuh kasih. "Jadi kau ingin merasakan cinta hanya untuk seks?"

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya seks itu, tapi dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Seseorang yang memberikanku perasaan agung seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Kau tau seks bebas itu tidak di benarkan"

"Lalu aku harus bermimpi menikah? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kau tau sendiri keadaanku seperti apa!"

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi berhati- hatilah, Sayang. Kita memang hidup di Negara bebas seperti negara barat, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan, bukan?"

"Ini hak azasi bukan?"

"Yah, jika Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untukmu, kau boleh bertanya kepadanya apakah dia akan bercinta denganmu? Jika dia mengatakan ya, kau boleh melakukannya." Kris lalu tersenyum geli secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Malaikat tidak akan memiliki nafsu untuk bercinta. Harapan adiknya sangat mustahil dan ia menjawab dengan hal yang mustahil pula. Demi menyenangkan Baekhyun, ia terpaksa. "Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Ayah bisa mengamuk jika aku tidak segera kembali bekerja"

"Sampai Jumpa" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. Ia memandangi Kris yang membalas lambaiannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil milik Kris pun kemudian melaju kencang tanpa supir.. Baekhyun memandangi rumahnya sejenak. Ia sudah bosan di rumah dan ingin keluar sesekali. Sayangnya bisa di pastikan kalau pintu utama tidak akan terbuka untuknya. Tapi Baekhyun boleh tenang karena ia belum meminta siapa-siapa untuk menutup lubang di tembok belakang. Ia akan keluar dari sana untuk terakhir kali sebelum tembok itu benar-benar di tutup. Baekhyun mengayunkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang rumah, melintasinya dan mengelilingi Synagogue untuk menggapai lubang yang berada di belakangnya. Rumpunan bunga Daisy dan tanaman rambat itu membuat lubang besar pada tembok tersamarkan. Baekhyun berusaha melewatinya dengan sangat hati-hati hingga ia berada di sisi luar rumahnya. Baekhyun menemukan sebuah lingkungan kosong di balik tembok itu, pemandangan yang sudah puluhan kali di lihatnya setiap kali Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumah untuk merasakan udara bebas. Ia melangkah menuju jalan raya dan dengan santainya bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia benar-benar ingin bebas hanya untuk hari ini saja!

"Baekhyun!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Suara Oh Sehun ? Apa yang di fikirkannya, benarkah Sehun yang mengikutinya? Atau Baekhyun hanya memikirkan Sehun karena laki-laki itu pasti akan memarahinya karena Baekhyun bolos lagi kali ini.

Baekhyun ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang di panggilnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia di bekap oleh seseorang dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, sayangnya ia dibius sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _Tuhan, apa ini? Penculikan? Aku di culik?_

 _._

* * *

.

Sehun merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia memandangi kursi kosong dimana seharusnya Baekhyun duduk. Anak itu satu-satunya murid di ruangan ini dan sekarang pergi entah kemana. Jika tidak ada Baekhyun, maka Sehun bukanlah seorang guru. Ia hanya menjadi guru untuk Baekhyun di samping pekerjaannya yang lain. Tapi sekarang anak itu membuatnya kehilangan fungsi. Sehun memandang ke jendela dan menangkap bayangan yang di kenalnya. Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju Synagogue di halaman belakang. Sehun menghadirkan sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya.

 _Sedang apa kau disana, Baek? Ingin menemui pacar baru?_

Sehun berguman dalam hati sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Ia seharusnya memakai jasnya jika ingin keluar di udara dingin musim gugur. Tapi Baekhyun lebih menarik di bandingkan dengan jas. Sehun segera mengayunkan langkahnya secepat mungkin untuk memergoki perilaku Baekhyun. Ia akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk belajar kali ini. Anak itu harus menyelesaikan pelajaranya sebelum pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan tiba. Jika tidak, Sehun yakin kalau dirinya tidak lagi bisa bersikap tegas kepada Baekhyun karena saat itu Baekhyun sudah menjadi adik iparnya.

"Kau tidak mengajar?" Luhan mencegat Sehun. Ia baru saja pulang kerja. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Baekhyun. Dia tidak ada di kelas"

"Lagi? Anak itu..."

"Tunda dulu amarahmu" Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Aku meminta izin padamu untuk menyeret Baekhyun kembali"

"Ya, demi kebaikannya, tentu saja aku izinkan"

Sehun tersenyum penuh terimakasih lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju halaman belakang. Ia melihat Baekhyun melewati bangunan Synagogue sekilas, maka Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati bayangan Baekhyun baru saja menghilang ke dalam semak tanaman rambat yang di lapisi rumpun bunga Daisy. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Sehun tentu saja tau apa yang bisa di dapatnya dari dalam sana. Ada lubang di tembok dan Baekhyun sedang menuju ke luar rumah. Sehun berusaha menyibak semak itu dengan hati-hati dan menemukan sebuah lubang besar yang tembus ke sebuah pekarangan kosong. Ia mendapati bayangan Baekhyun baru saja berbelok menuju jalan raya. Sehun mengayunkan langkahnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun beberapa lama dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

 _Jadi ini yang sering kau lakukan Baek?_ Sehun membatin lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya lubang di belakang synagoguge adalah kebebasan bagi Baekhyun. Tapi sewaktu ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak datang lagi dan mengatakan akan menutup lubang itu, Mungkin Baekhyun sedang berusaha menutup kebebasannya. Sehun berhenti melangkah saat melihat sebuah Van hitam dengan kaca gelap berhenti di antara jaraknya dan Baekhyun. Beberapa orang turun dan mengikuti Baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka mau apa?

"Baekhyun!" Sehun berteriak. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dn Sehun menyesali kesalahannya. Jika saja ia tidak berteriak...

Baekhyun dibekap dengan sesuatu hingga tubuhnya melemah, di seret masuk ke dalam Van dan dibawa pergi. Sehun merasa lumpuh, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdesis saat ia menyadari bahwa Van berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan semua orang di dalam mobil memeganginya. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa Baekhyun kenal selain Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tengah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan meskipun ia terus mencoba berontak. Chanyeol sudah membuka pakaiannya dan Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang memegangi tangan dan kakinya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Kau bodoh? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berteriak jika tempat ini ada orang! Disini sangat sepi, cantik. Dan kau..." Chanyeol tertawa sinis demi perasaannya. "Kau sial! Kau sudah membuatku sangat-sangat menginginkanmu dan aku harus mendapatkanmu sekarang juga!"

"Chanyeol, hentikan!"

"Baek, aku mengharapkan ini setiap kali kau memulai hasratku dengan Oral Sex. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya aku harus menahan hal itu setiap hari? Kau harus menyesalinya"

"Jika kau terus memaksakan kehendakmu itu padaku, kau akan menyesalinya!" Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ia katakan dan mengapa ia sampai mengatakan hal itu. Yang ia tau, Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Pemuda itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan airmata. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa heran, bukankah Baekhyun akan diperkosa. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol merasakan ada suatu hal yang lain yang merasukinya. Seolah-olah, Baekhyun akan menghantuinya jika Chanyeol terus melakukan kehendaknya.

"Ya, kau akan menyesalinya!"

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang laki-laki sudah berada di belakangnya, di ambang pintu Van yang terbuka. Laki-laki itu langsung menyerangnya, memukul Chanyeol beberapa kali sehingga Chanyeol tersungkur. Oh Sehun . Semua laki-laki yang tadinya memegangi tubuh Baekhyun segera menyeruak turun dari dalam Van. Mereka berusaha untuk mengeroyok, tapi sepertinya Sehun lebih gesit dan ia berhasil menjauhkan banyak orang. Sehun memandangi Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali berusaha untuk menjatuhkan laki-laki yang lain sambil berteriak.

"Baek, selamatkan dirimu!"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak, ia terlalu terkesima. Baekhyun hanya beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa niat untuk melarikan diri lebih dulu. Ia masih Shock dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika saja Sehun tidak datang. Sehun sedang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Chanyeol berteriak. "Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku!"

"Aku calon kakak ipar Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur saat adik iparku dalam bahaya!"

Chanyeol berdiri memandangi Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian. Lalu dalam gerakan cepat ia merogoh sebuah pisau lipat di dalam sakunya dan bertindak seolah-olah hendak menghujam Baekhyun dengan benda itu. Baekhyun terlalu terksima untuk mengelak. Ia akan mati? Tapi malaikatnya belum datang! Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah, tapi sebuah pelukan Sehun mengamankannya. Chanyeol mungkin sudah melukai punggung Sehun. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat. Sehun baik-baik saja? ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum. Chanyeol berusaha menusuk lagi dengan pisaunya, tapi Sehun segera berbalik dan meraih tangannya. Saat itu, Baekhyun semakin terkesima. Sehun punya sebuah tato bergambar sayap di punggungnya dan terlihat jelas disela sobekan lebar di kemejanya.

Tuhan, malaikat untukku! Dia sudah datang?

"Kau harus menjauhi Baekhyun. Atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu ini!"

Chanyeol. Merasakan nyeri menusuk saat Sehun memelintir pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga mulai di rasuki rasa takut. Apaka Sehun mafia? Mengapa ia punya tato misterius itu? "Kau gangster?"

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu adik iparmu lagi!"

"Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku akan mencincang tubuhmu. Sekarang pergilah!"

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah. Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam mini Van miliknya dan melarikan diri setelah sebelumnya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Ia pasti merasa kesal karena teman-temannya yang lain sudah lari lebih dulu. Hanya karena sebuah tato, seorang penjahat melarikan diri? Sehun tiba-tiba bergindik, Baekhyun menyentuh punggungnya. remaja itu menelusuri tato di sana. Sehun segera berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bajumu sobek!"

"Ya, aku baru membelinya minggu lalu. Kau harus menggantinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau tau itu? Ini adalah kemeja kesayanganku"

"Tato itu."

"Ini? Hanya iseng sewaktu remaja. Aku ingin menjalankan operasi demi menghapusnya, tapi sayang. Aku menyukainya." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau bagaimana Baek? Baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Lalu menyentuh dadanya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk. Baekhyun langsung terduduk di tanah begitu saja. Ia membuat Sehun kembali teringat dengan ekspresi sakit yang selalu Baekhyun tunjukkan. Baekhyun menekan kuat dadanya.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, Sehun bisa merasakannya. Ia melepaskan dadanya dan berpidah ke tubuh Sehun kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sehun erat. "Selamatkan aku!" Ujarnya ketakutan. "Selamatkan aku!"

"Baek" Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan kasihan, ia mungkin Shock saat dua kejadian naas hampir saja menyentuh hidupnya. Pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Ia sangat ketakutan. Sehun membelai rambutnya dan mencium bibirnya. Hanya sekilas. Tapi Sehun segera menarik diriya dari Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya? Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun mencium adik iparnya? Sehun termenung dan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terkulai lemah di tanah.

.

* * *

.

Luhan memandangi kamar Baekhyun. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Sehun belum juga menelpon untuk mengabarinya. Apakah laki-laki itu sudah menemukan Baekhyun? Semenjak ibu tirinya meninggal, Luhan selalu memiliki tanggung jawab penuh terhadap Baekhyun. Anak itu mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya, karena itu Baekhyun selalu berusaha menjauh. Seharusnya Luhan lebih banyak belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu. Ia seharusnya bisa mendekati Baekhyun, bukan malah membuat adiknya itu menjauh darinya.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Luhan tau kalau itu pasti ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu memeriksa Baekhyun sebelum tidur. Apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan jika Baekhyun tidak ada di kamarnya?

"Luhan? Kau ada disini?"

Luhan segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya. Ia mengusahakan sebuah senyum yang terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. "Ya, aku baru saja melihat Baekhyun"

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?"

"Ya, dia sangat nyenyak, Ayah! Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggunya dulu."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukannya hari ini. Tapi baiklah, kau benar. Mungkin dia akan terbangun jika terganggu. Sekarang ayo, Ayah ingin mengobrol denganmu"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menggapai tangan ayahnya untuk di gandeng. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai besok pagi. Jika sampai besok Sehun belum juga memberi kabar tentang Baekhyun, maka Luhan akan melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Lol Aku sempet lupa kalau punya tugas ngeremake ff ini selain update FF ciptaanku, down karena file yang ilang ngebuat perasaan ga semangat tiap kali buka ffn, tapi sekarang sedang usaha buat bangkit lagi. Walaupun dengan sebuah remake.

Tapi jujur saja, ngeremake juga bukan hal yg mudah, keliatannya sepele tapi butuh waktu tenaga dan fikiran, Jadi mohon dihargai ya teman-teman. Setidaknya kasih respon walau sedikit, jadi Yu bisa tau kalian sukaa atau tidak dengan chapter itu. Yu Berusaha memberikan bacaan yg keren buat kalian,semoga kita bisa ngelakuin hal untuk saling menghargai, Okay?

Kalian mau ini update berapa lama?

seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali? sebulan sekali? atau setaun sekalii? *oyyy! kelamaan* / peaceee/

karena ini bakal Yu update rutin, jadi kalau misalnya Yu lupa mohon diingetin yak._.

 **Big Thanks To**

 **NoonaLu, V3 pitchezta , Kareninna, Luhanssi, devrina, deerLU, uzuchihanana, septianaditya1997, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, RDRD, ChanBaek, Vianna, Cho ,**

Banyak pro kontra ya antar chanbaek dan hunbaek, Ini ff Chanbaek kok tapi emang banyak moment hunbaek

Yang srek ini gs sorry aku rubah fikiran karena kalau ini tetep di gs in yu ga ksh sesuatu yg beda,

 **baekhyun ,aya,**

Yap hunhan straight karena disni yu tetep bikin luhan gs, karena bakal ngasih pengaruh yang gede juga buat hubungan hunbaeknya, biar ada gregetzzzz/? nya gituuuu *banyak gayaan lu*

 **Svn**

kok mirip ff xxxx? sayang, ini ff diremake dari novel, jadi wajar kalau mungkin ada yang ngeremake juga dengan pair yang lain.

, **chenma** ,

Yapss luhan cewe, Iya bener

 **SilvieVienoy96** ,

yah lg berusaha keras buat bangkit karena gue terpuruk gegara maasalah memory yg ga terselamatkan untuk yg kesian kalinya sorry for tanda baca gue kebanyakan fokus(?) *ngeles aja lu*

 **Lu-ttleDeer** ,

baca diatas kompor plisss, btw thankyouuu bunda, udh bantuin mamah mikirin dipart hunhan tadi, lafyuu

su **nsehunee, Ryubee, bambi,**

ditunggu aja kelanjutannya, semua bakal terjawab kok *senyum manis*

 **iindi1004** ,

sorry lupaa heheh maapkeun yak

 **VhenaskrPeceye61**

Thankyou, seneng banget sama reader yg bs sampai paham sama karakter yu, kritik dan sarannya berguna banget yu bakal berusaha ksh yg terbaik mskipun ini kalau boleh disebut Yu versi out of caracter, tapi apapun itu keep support yaa

 **Fckbyxns, , Hyurien92 ,fvirliani Guest, Arifahohse, R110898, memomy, superdero69**

Terimakasih banyak responnya yaaa chap ini respon lagi please

P.S: Adakah yang suka ff fluff manis manja/? boleh nyasar di ff Our story Ch 2, tapi jangan lupa respoooon yooo

* * *

Salam Rindu

-Mamaboo-nya Oh Sehun, Haowen-

Feb, 2016


	4. Bab 4 & 5

_Tuhan, aku ingin berusia tujuh belas tahun selamanya_

 _Dan aku ingin memiliki kebebasan_

 _Untuk melakukan apapun._

 _Kabulkanlah do'aku..._

Sebuah hela'an nafas berat mengawali pagi Baekhyun. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah tempat asing. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman. Baekhyun berbaring di sebuah ranjang busa yang sangat empuk dan tebal sehingga membuatnya merasa bukan masalah untuk menggeliat dengan sedikit lebih ekstrim. Semua yang dilihatnya di ruangan ini berwarna putih, Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya mungkin sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tidak, di rumah sakit tidak ada ranjang selebar yang di tidurinya sekarang. Tapi ini juga bukan kamarnya.

Baekhyun duduk untuk berfikir dan sedikit terkesiap saat selimutnya turun dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos dari cermin besar yang bersebrangan dengannya. Dengan cepat ia merespon kalau telah terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Baekhyun meraba tubuhnya di balik selimut dan sama, ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Begitu menyentuh daerah pribadinya, Baekhyun merasa lega. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring sambil memandangi atap ruangan itu. Semalam ia hampir saja mengalami kejadian buruk, diperkosa dan dibunuh jika saja tidak ada Sehun yang menolongnya. Otaknya kembali memutar peristiwa saat ia melihat sayap dari punggung Sehun, seperti nyata. Sayap itu berkepak-kepak dengan warna putih bercampur keperakan dengan bunyi yang sangat jelas. Apakah itu pertanda kalau Sehun adalah malaikat untuknya? Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, semalam ia benar-benar ketakutan sehingga dirinya merasa kalau dadanya sangat sakit, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan Baekhyun takut kalau dirinya akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi Sehun menenangkannya dengan ciuman tadi malam. Ia tersenyum, Sehun menciumnya?

Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh bunyi pintu yang di buka. Sebuah klik yang sangat halus mengawalinya dan kemudian Sehun masuk membawa segelas susu dan beberapa potong roti panggang lalu meletakkan benda itu diatas meja. Sehun lalu berbalik dan memandangnya dengan senyuman yang biasa. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan perputaran waktu lagi, seluruh dunia berhenti melakukan apapun agar ia bisa memandangi Sehun lebih lama.

.

 _Tuhan. Aku bingung untuk pertama kalinya_

 _Tunas di dalam diriku hampir saja meneteskan madunya_

 _Selembar kelopaknya mulai terbuka_

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Sehun bergumam, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Aku membawamu ke rumahku, harusnya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit tapi kufikir, kau mungkin hanya Shock karena kejadian semalam."

Baekhyun berontak dan melemparkan selimutnya. "Aku tidak suka selimut. Apakah rumahmu tidak punya pendingin ruangan?"

" _Air Conditioner_ itu tidak sehat untuk pernafasan."

"Tapi aku kepanasan!" Baekhyun mengeluh, Sehun mengambil kembali selimut dan kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau berkeras menyelimutiku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kepanasan? Kau takut tergoda padaku? Bukankah kau sudah melihatku ditelanjangi Chanyeol kemarin?"

Tawa Sehun terdengar mengejek. Ia memandangi Baekhyun seolah-olah anak itu sedang bercanda. "Berapa usiamu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan tergoda pada anak-anak. Karena itu aku berani membuka pakaianmu. Bajumu kotor sekali, aku menemukannya dalam kubangan lumpur dan aku sudah mencucinya. Sebentar lagi kering! Ku kira, mereka akan membuangmu dalam keadaan telanjang disana setelah menghabisimu. Kau beruntung karena aku mengikutimu."

"Tapi tadi malam kau menciumku! Menurutmu itu keberuntungan?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu, "Aku melakukan itu untuk menenangkanmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada seorang bocah kecil. Sudah kubilang, kan? Lagipula aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu."

"Jadi bukan masalah kalau aku mengatakan kepada Luhan kalau kau menciumku, lalu membuka pakaianku..."

"Kata-katamu akan membuatnya salah paham. Sebaiknya kau rahasiakan masalah ini, demi kebaikan kita bersama. Atau Luhan akan membencimu dan aku akan gagal menikah. Aku harap hal buruk seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirimu jika itu sampai terjadi."

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya sambil berdesis. "Aku akan merahasiakannya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku. Aku akan menghilangkan cerita tentang ciuman itu dan kau yang membuka pakaiaku. Aku hanya akan mengatakan kepada Luhan kalau aku tidur di kamarmu dan aku membuka pakaianku sendiri!"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Itu akan memiliki efek buruk yang sama persis."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Kris berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ketinggalan cerita darinya! Kembalikan pakaianku!"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Ia memindahkan sarapan yang tadi di bawanya ke atas rajang lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Begitu Sehun keluar, Baekhyun menyentuh roti panggang yang berada dalam sebuah piring keramik dan memakannya dalam gigitan-gigitan kecil. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menghabiskan segelas susu daam sekali tegukan. Menu sarapan yang sama dengan yang selalu di dapatkannya di rumah. Sehun sudah seharusnya melakukan ini mengingat seberapa seringnya Sehun sarapan di rumah bersama keluarganya selama enam tahun belakangan.

"Aku tunggu di luar!" Sehun melemparkan pakaian Baekhyun tepat mengenai wajahnya lalu menutup pintu.

Baekhyun mengeluh, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya secepat mungkin lalu menyusul Sehun yang sudah menunggunya di luar dengan kebingungan sebelumnya karena mencari pintu keluar. Rumah Sehun cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh dirinya seorang, di dinding sangat banyak foto-fotonya dan Luhan seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan dan di takdirkan untuk bersama. Baekhyun tersenyum iri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan rumah itu. Sehun sudah menunggunya di atas sebuah sepeda motor.

Baekhyun mendekatinya dan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sehun. "Tuan Oh. Pinjamkan aku uang, biar aku naik taksi saja!"

Sehun menggeleng lalu meletakkan sebuah helm di tangan Baekhyun. "Pakai itu dan naiklah. Aku tidak punya uang kas sekarang. Uangku sudah habis karena membayar taksi untuk mengejar mini Van pacarmu itu semalam."

Terpaksa Baekhyun menurut. Ia naik di boncengan Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung laki-laki itu. Disana bunyi kepakan sayap itu berasal, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berharap mendengar bunyi itu lagi. Ia terus menanti dan tidak ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa di dengarnya kecuali desauan angin yang berusaha Sehun tembus dengan sepeda motornya. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun terlelap hinga akhirnya...

"Baek, bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai rumah!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan turun dari boncengan Sehun. Ia segera melangkah memasuki rumah dan Sehun menyusulnya. Sudah Baekhyun duga, Luhan segera menyongsongnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Wanita itu menggenggam bahunya erat.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Darimana saja kau semalaman?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Sehun berharap Sehun memberikan jawaban ia mencibir dan saat mulut Sehun nyaris terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun mendahuluinya. "Aku tidur di rumah temanku, kami mengobrol bersama semalaman, bercerita banyak hal lalu tertidur."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kau punya teman?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga pernah sekolah dan aku punya teman untuk ku kunjungi kalau aku sedang keluar dari rumah ini!" Baekhyun menguap. Lalu, "Aku masih mengantuk, kami mengobrol semalaman suntuk dan baru tidur menjelang pagi. Sekarang aku ke kamarku dulu. Kalian mengobrolah seperti biasa. Tapi panggilkan Kyungsoo dulu untukku, ya?"

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Once**_

 _ **oOo**_

Baekhyun membolak-balikkan tubuhnya yang telanjang menghadap cermin. Ia berdesis kesal beberapa kali saat merasakan keputusasaan tentang bentuk tubuhnya. Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya anak-anak dan dia tidak tertarik pada anak-anak. Baekhyun kecewa, ia tidak pernah di tolak dengan alasan itu. Bukankah tujuh belas tahun adalah usia yang pas untuk di katakan menarik? Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menempelkan tangan pada pinggulnya lalu turun kepantat sintalnya.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu kurang puas?" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk di ranjang sambil memandanginya berujar. Baekhyun membuatnya heran hari ini. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidak memiliki kebanggaan terhadap dirinya seperti yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

"Apakah benar aku seperti anak-anak?"

"Kau hanya masih remaja. Tubuhmu masih akan terus berkembang"

"Aku kecewa melihat tubuhku," Baekhyun merengut. "Tuan Oh mengatakan kalau aku seperti anak-anak!"

"Sampai kapanpun baginya kau tetap anak-anak, Baek. Dia mengenalmu sejak usiamu masih sepuluh tahun dan Tuan Oh juga melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh. Jadi dia tidak akan pernah mengubah anggapannya kalau kau adalah anak-anak. Belum lagi kau selalu bersikap nakal kepadanya. Dia calon kakak iparmu, bukankah lebih baik jika Tuan Oh menganggapmu sebagai anak-anak selamanya? Akan bahaya jika dia menganggapmu sebagai lelaki mungil yang cantik dan seksi."

Baekhyun mendesah lalu duduk di ranjang sambil membungkus tubuhya dengan selimut. "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Baek, boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu. Suara Luhan menyela percakapan mereka dan Baekhyun bisa saja menolak untuk di temui oleh Luhan seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo meminta untuk meninggalkannya dan Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti. Kyungsoo bangkit dengan segera dan menyongsong pintu lalu membukanya, ia tersenyum kepada Luhan dan membungkuk halus.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia masuk dan menanti Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi lalu menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, Luhan sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun dan heran saat melihat Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian di balik selimut katun berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak sedang memakai pakaian?" Luhan memulai.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku kepanasan!"

"Bisa menyalakan pendingin ruangan kan?"

 _"Air Conditioner_ tidak baik untuk perkembangan kesehatan remaja sepertiku. Aku akan tidur seperti ini saja dan membuka jendela. Tidak akan ada yang masuk, kan? Bukankah kamarku berada di lantai teratas rumah ini?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Terserah, lakukanlah apapun yang membuatmu nyaman asalkan kau mengunci pintu kamarmu jika akan tidur tanpa pakaian seperti ini. Kau sudah besar, Baek! Dan kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Seperti itukah tubuh dewasa yang disukai oleh Oh Sehun. tubuh sintal dan pinggul besar. Luhan juga cantik jelita dan baik hati. Ia kalah banyak.

Luhan menyentuh kepala Baekhyun saat menyadari kalau anak itu sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan heran. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau cantik sekali, tubuhmu juga bagus. Aku ingin sepertimu"

"Ini pertama kalinya ku dengar kau mengatakan itu. Aku sangat terkesan, sungguh. Kufikir kau membenciku, makanya terus menjauh. Tapi hari ini kau mengatakan ingin menjadi sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menjadi adikmu. Semenjak aku dan Kris datang ke rumah ini, kami merasa kalau kau terlalu hebat untuk menjadi kakak kami. Kau pasti juga tidak ingin hidup dengan adik yang aneh sepertiku!"

"Kau tidak aneh, hanya belum dewasa saja!" Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Ah, Ya! Tadi Sehun bilang kalau hari ini seharusnya kalian belajar. Tapi jika kau tidak mau belajar, dia tidak akan memaksa."

"Dia ada dimana?"

"Di ruang tengah. Menanti makan siang, Mau makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo membawakan makan siang ke kamarku. Aku juga tidak ingin belajar hari ini. Besok saja"

"Kalau besok, dia akan datang lebih cepat. Itu yang di katakannya"

Baekhyun diam sebentar memikirkan penawaran itu. Lalu, "Baiklah aku akan belajar hari ini setelah makan siang. Besok Kris akan berangkat ke China dan aku harus mengantarnya."

"Tentang itu, aku dan Sehun juga akan ikut mengantarnya. Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Dan lain kali kalau ingin tidur di rumah temanmu lagi katakan dulu padaku, agar aku tidak perlu cemas seperti semalam!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Luhan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakanlah!"

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

"Kalau kau ingin punya tubuh yang bagus, makanlah sedikit lebih banyak dari porsimu yang biasa. Jika kau selalu makan sedikit, bagaimana tubuhmu bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Kau bisa melakukannya Baek, usiamu masih muda dan masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah seperti milikku. Ah, tidak! Bahkan lebih indah lagi!"

"Apakah tuan Oh menyukainya?"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau! Aku sedang dalam masa puberitas tingkat tinggi. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menanyakan hal seperti itu!"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Dia mengatakan seperti itu. Dia menyukaiku"

"Kau sering bercinta dengannya?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu tanpa malu-malu, Baek! Apakah ini bagian dari keingintahuanmu lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya lalu menatap Baekhyun lama. "Belum saatnya kau mengetahui hal seperti ini. Sekarang beristirahatlah, bukannya kau akan belajar setelah makan siang?"

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Once**_

 _ **oOo**_

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Baek" Oh Sehun berkata sambil membuka-buka halaman bukunya mencari materi pelajaran yang tepat untuk hari ini. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkannya karena keberadaan Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya semalam. Sehun mendengus kesal saat melihat Baekhyun duduk di atas mejanya. Sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Sehun akan memaafkannya untuk kali ini. "Kufikir kau akan benar-benar mengatakan kepada Luhan kalau kau tidur di kamarku dan seterusnya"

Baekhyun yang memainkan ujung rambutnya memandang Sehun sekilas lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada rambutnya lagi. "Kau harus membayar itu dengan sesuatu"

"Bukannya kau bilang akan merahasiakannya karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Kau sudah menciumku dan melihatku tanpa pakaian, Tuan Oh. Maka itulah bayaran untuk menolongku!"

Oh Sehun menggeleng tak habis fikir. Baekhyun terdengar sangat perhitungan bila ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu di McDonals, atau kau lebih suka Creepers, mana yang kau inginkan?"

 _"I want to have sex!"_ Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang mematung dengan tatapan serius. "Bercintalah denganku, tuan Oh!"

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sehun yang kelihatan mulai gugup. "Bukankah kau yang mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak menyerahkan 'keperawanan'ku kepada sembaragan orang? Aku fikir aku harus praktek untuk mendapatkan pengalaman yang baik. Jadi aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi yang pertama bagiku. Kau pasti sering melakukannya dengan Luhan, kan? Kau cukup baik untuk di sebut pria yang berpengalaman? Aku rasa iya, Luhan malu-malu saat aku menanyakan hal itu pagi ini! Karena itulah..." Baekhyun mengganti kata-kata selanjutnya dengan keluhan kesakitan. Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang tadinya di bolak-balik olehnya untuk mencari materi pelajaran.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum dewasanya yang biasa. "Kau tidak seharusnya bercanda seperti itu dengan orang dewasa. Jangan lakukan lagi, _That's a big No!"_

"Tapi aku serius."

"Baekhyun!" Suara Kris yang memanggil-manggil namanya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memandangi pintu masuk ruangan yang biasa menjadi kelasnya saat Kris mengulangi panggilanya sekali lagi sebelum mendekat. Kris memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Kau akan belajar?" Kris menatap Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya. Baekhyun menengadah dan mengagguk ringan. Kris menoleh kepada Sehun. "Bolehkah aku meminjam adikku sebenar, Sehun?"

"Tidak akan lama, kan?"

"Lima belas menit saja!"

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. "Segera kemari setelah urusanmu dengan Kris selesai, Baek!"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak biasa memakai jam, jadi mungkin saja akan lebih dari lima belas menit."

"Aku akan menyewakan jam tanganku kalau begitu" Sehun melepas jam tangannya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk memakaikan benda itu. Baekhyun terkesima. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar hangat dan membekas di tangannya.

"Jadi kau harus kembali tepat waktu. Besok tidak ada pelajaran, kan? Lebih seriuslah jika ingin lulus secepat mungkin. Atau kau ingin jadi anak-anak selamanya?"

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia ditolak oleh Sehun dan hal itu tidak bisa di pungkiri sudah sangat menyakitinya. Baekhyun meraih lengan Kris untuk di peluk, ia membuang wajahnya dari Sehun dengan perasaan kesal lalu pergi. Sehun-pun juga tidak bisa menyangka mengenai hal ini. Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk bercinta? Anak itu terlalu bebas berpacaran, dia sudah dirasuki keinginan-keinginan yang mustahil untuk Sehun lakukan. Meskipun sebenarnya, anak seusianya di luar sana mungkin sudah kehilangan kepe rawanannya sejak lama. Baekhyun beruntung karena sangat banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu kepada si mungil yang selalu dikasihinya seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Udah tau kan alasan kenapa baek ngerasa asing dirumahnya sendiri? dan alasan kenapa dia ga deket sama Luhan, nganggep yang saya dia cuma kris doang. Dan alasan kenapa Baek sekarang nyandang marga Byun. Ini dia jawabannya. mungkin masih ada yg bingung ? tenang aja ga papa nanti pasti bakal ngerti, ditunggu aja ya~

Oh iya! dimohon buat Chanbaek shipper yang tidak terbiasa membaca cerita dengan slight pair Hunbaek sekiranya jika memang tidak suka, saya sarankan tidak dibaca karena moment hunbaek disini memang agak banyak. Dari pada nyakitin hati terus bikin baper yang lebih parahnya lagi ngebash saya, atau karakter yang saya remake. Chanbaek pasti ada, tapi Chanbaek punya 'time' sendiri di cerita ini. dalam beberapaa bab kedepan moment hunbaek dicerita ini msh berlanjut. So, mohon pengertiannya ya~ See you next chap ~~

 **Big Thanks to**

neniFanadicky ¶ Seravin509 ¶ riskadictator II ¶ Fckbyxns Luhanssi ¶ angelaalay ¶ Pepo ¶septianaditya1997 ¶ vitangeflower ¶ Lu-ttleDeer ¶ V3 pitchezta ¶ Hyurien92

Guest (lol, ya ampuuun * tutup muka* sampe a/n aja Yu typoo sorry, maksudnya luhan cewe, - _Yang srek ini gs sorry aku rubah fikiran karena kalau ini tetep di gs in yu ga ksh sesuatu yg bed_ a-, maksudnya kalau ini ttep dibikin gs aku cuma rubah nama doang, ga kasih remake yg beda, makanya aku yaoi-in gitu looh~ mudengg/ oraaaaaaa :v)

Untuk **ParkYooChan** saya pengen tegasin sesuatu ke kamu, sebelumnya saya salin komentar kamu _kentara banget authornya labil orangnya -_- bilang ni ff chanbek tapi banyak moment hunbeknya_

 _mending lu ngga usah jadi cbs deh, lagian cbs ga butuh orang labil kaya lu ;)_

Jujur pertama kali baca review kamu saya langsung ketawa loh, kamu bilang saya labil justru yang bersikap labil itu kamu, saya tegas kan ini hanya sebuah cerita FIKSI dan itu juga milik phoebae, jadi tolong cerita fiksi ini jangan dianggap serius, dari ucapan kamu sendiri nunjukin karakter kamu, ini emang Ff chanbaek tapi konflik hunbaek, jadi kalau kamu ga suka mending ga usah dibaca ya, tinggal close tab-" masalah banyakan moment siapa itu juga sesuai novelnya, kalau mau ff yang full chanbaek silahkan cari saja, ffn punya banyak kok, tapi gausah pake bilangin saya- _ngga usah jadi CBS, CBS ga butuh orang labil kaya lu_ \- itu ga ada hubungannya sama status cbs saya atau ngga. Yang nulis cerita bukan saya.

Lucu ya kamu, menilai saya hanya dari cerita yang saya remake. Saya punya alasan kenapa saya bilang ini ff chanbaek, karena memang chanbaek bakal ada dipertengahan cerita. Kamunya aja kebanyakan baper , lol. Kalau ga suka ga usah baca. Jangan pake ngatain status cbs saya!

Satu lagi, saya ga merasa dibutuhin sama CBS. saya jadi cbs bukan karena orang lain atau karena hal lain. Saya jadi cbs karena chanbaek sendiri. So, perbaiki karakter kamu untuk tidak menjudge orang lain ya **ParkYoochan-ssi.** Jangan sembarangan menilai orang lain. Jangan ngatain orang lain labil kalau dirisendiri masih labil, karena kalau kamu punya pemikiran dewasa kamu pasti tidak segamblang itu menilai orang hanya karena isi cerita fiksi. sekali lagi ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Status REAL saya ya. Semoga kamu mengerti. Tapi terimakasih sebelumnya kamu udah kasih respon disaat yang lain hanya sekedar membaca lalu diem . Saya menghargai review kamu. Terimakasih.

buat yang sudah bersedia memberi respon, Yu berterima kasih banyak. Keep respon and support yaaaa . update ff ini bakal yu selingi dengan ff yu yang lain. Gamsahamnida yeoreobuuuuun^^ pai pai

salam rindu

-Yu-

March 04, 2016


	5. Bab 6 & 7

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

.

"Kau bisa bantu aku mengantarkan ini kepadanya, kan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kurasa dia juga tidak mau, makanya hari ini dia hanya menitipi tugas untukku lewat Luhan" Baekhyun memohon kepada Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya kali ini?"

"Aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya padamu. Kau bisa mengantarkan ini, kan? Dia pasti sedang menunggu Luhan di ruang tengah karena Luhan belum pulang kerja. Aku mohon, bantulah aku, ya?"

"Baiklah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Ia menggenggam jam tangan milik Sehun erat-erat dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Tapi kemudian kakinya tersandung karpet bulu di kamarnya sehingga ia terjatuh.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat jam tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya, ia segera berdiri dan memandangi jendela. Benda itu tersangkut pada ujung tanaman rambat yang memenuhi tembok rumahnya. "Astaga, bagaimana ini? Jam tangan itu hampir terjatuh!"

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menatap arah yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Jam tangan yang tersangkut itu merosot sedikit demi sedikit dan hampir jatuh. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil orang untuk mengambilnya"

"Tidak bisa. Dia bisa saja jatuh sebelum orang-orangmu datang."

"Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan mencari orang dan akan segera kembali!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan hampir saja benar-benar pergi jika saja Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya lagi. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kau antarkan tugasku saja. Biarkan aku yang mengusahakannya sendiri"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hanya jam tangan saja, kau bisa mengambilnya saat dia jatuh dan bisa di perbaiki jika rusak. Tunggu saja dia jatuh dari bawah, Aku pergi dulu"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan sebuah senyum sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang meninggalkannya. Ia kembali menoleh ke luar jendela dan memandangi Jam tangan itu dengan seksama. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan benda itu jatuh? Baekhyun berusaha mengukur jarak jam tangan itu dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah yakin bahwa posisinya cukup dekat, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai benda yang saat ini sangat berharga untuknya. Ia kesulitan dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu tapi Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah. Gapaian demi gapaian masih berusaha ia ciptakan, terus memanjang-manjangkan tubuhnya sehingga benda itu berhasil di dapatkan dari genggamannya, tapi tiba-tiba...

.

 _oOo_

 _._

Oh Sehun memandangi tugas yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya dengan tatapan heran. Jadi Baekhyun langsung menyelesaikannya? Anak itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang cerdas. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu suka bermain-main dan sangat malas. Jika ia tekun, Sehun percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan bisa lulus sekolah menengah dalam usia tujuh belas tahun. Mungkin selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah tau kalau Sehun memberikannya materi pelajaran satu tingkat di atas materi yang seharusnya Baekhyun dapatkan. Tapi semua itu berkat Baekhyun sendiri. Ia selalu bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya cukup bisa di akui dan selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat agar bisa bermain dan bermalas-malasan.

"Dia meminta anda memeriksa isinya" Kyungsoo masih berdiri di hadapan Sehun untuk melihat secara langsung apakah Sehun memeriksa tugas yang Baekhyun kerjakan.

"Dia memintamu melaporkan hal itu juga?"

"Ya, dia ingin tau apakah anda memberikan tugas ini secara professional atau hanya karena ingin menghindarinya saja. Saya rasa dia hanya ketakutan kalau anda sedang marah kepadanya"

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai membuka lembaran tugas yang Baekhyun kerjakan. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Baekhyun bisa menjawab setiap soal dengan sangat baik. Anak itu sudah berhasil dan tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Sehun mungkin tidak perlu memeriksa sampai akhir, tapi Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya dan akan melaporkan cara Sehun memeriksa tugas yang di berikannya kepada Baekhyun. Karena itu Sehun memeriksanya sampai di lembaran akhir dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berdelik.

 **'Lets have seks with me! - Baekhyun'**

Anak itu benar-benar membuat Sehun tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar serius tentang keinginan seksualnya itu? Sehun berdecak lalu memberi nilai di kertas kerja milik Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kepada Kyungsoo kemudian, "Katakan padanya. _Big No_!"

Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mengerti. Lelaki mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu mendesah menyerah. Ia akan mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun _. Big No!_ Kyungsoo mengayunkan langkahnya menuju lantai atas saat beberapa pelayan mulai membuat gaduh. Ia menoleh untuk memandang Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan. Tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang bisa ditanyai. Kyungsoo mulai didesaki rasa ingin tau dan segera berlari menyusul pelayan yang berlarian. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama atas dasar rasa penasaran yang sama pula. Semua pelayan itu berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun, satu persatu dari mereka masuk kesana dan Sehun bisa melihat kalau semuanya berkumpul di jendela. Sehun segera menyeruak kerumunan dan melihat ke arah dimana kebanyakan orang memandang. Baekhyun d bawah sana, terbaring di atas rumput dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga, dia melompat. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk meminta batuan." Kyungsoo mendesah khawatir.

Sehun mendengar itu dan merespon secara spontan. "Dia melompat? Karena apa?"

"Dia punya jam tangan, tadi benda itu terlempar keluar jendela dan tersangkut di tanaman rambat itu. Dia pasti terjatuh saat berusaha mengambilnya"

 _Bodoh_! Sehun bergumam dalam hatinya. Ia segera berlari menuju keluar rumah dimana jendela kamar Baekhyun mengarah ke pekarangan samping.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan Sehun bisa melihat tangannya yang masih menggenggam jam tangan yang Sehun pinjamkan padanya. Untuk itu Baekhyun melompat? Untuk sebuah jam tangan yang tida ada harganya?

"Baek."

"Mmm." Baekhyun bergumam. Ia sudah mulai sadar dan memandang Sehun dengan mata setengah tertutup, lalu perlahan pandangannya mulai melebar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau terjatuh dari lantai atas"

"Astaga, aku pasti ceroboh, Maafkan aku sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir"

Sehun menggeram lalu menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Ia memandang wajah si mungil dengan ekspresi kesal yang tak terkira. Baekhyun terperangah karena tamparan pelan itu. Apa maksud Sehun?

"Tuan Oh? Kau menamparku?"

"Lain kali jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, segera panggil aku untuk membantu. Kalau kau tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri, jangan pernah kau lakukan. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bokongku hanya sakit sedikit."

"Pokoknya jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang seperti ini lagi atau aku akan melemparmu dari atas sebagai gantinya!" Sehun menyesal tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya. Ia terlalu memperlihatkan isi hatinya kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Tadi Sehun sudah berfikir berbagai macam hal buruk yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa anak itu. Sehun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia merasa sangat takut saat melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dari jendela kamar di lantai atas.

Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun dan berusaha menggendongnya. Baekhyun terlihat agak terkejut namun ia merangkul leher Sehun erat-erat. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Sehun sepuas yang ia bisa lakukan. Jika saja ia tau Sehun akan melakukan hal semanis ini untuknya, maka Baekhyun meyakinkan kalau dirinya bersedia terjatuh berkali-kali dari lantai atas demi bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun sedekat ini. Sehun menoleh kepadanya sejenak, Baekhyun tersenyum saat itu. Sehun sangat tampan saat mengkhawatirkannya.

.

 _oOo_

 _._

"Dia terjatuh dari lantai dua Nona"

Bunyi sepatu _High Heels_ Luhan berketuk-ketuk dalam langkah yang sangat cepat menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir karena Baekhyun cidera lagi. Adiknya itu tidak bosan-bosannya membuat seisi rumah jantungan dengan tindakannya. Entah kali ini untuk yang ke berapa kali, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar bahwa Baekhyun sampai sempat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia ceroboh sekali." Luhan berdesis dan menoleh kepada Kyungsoo sekilas. "Kembalilah ke dapur, terima kasih atas informasinya. Dan jangan katakan pada ayahku ataupun Kris tentang ini. Mereka bisa meninggalkan segala pekerjaan penting karena khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyingkir. Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas dan mulai memelankan langkahnya saat ia hampir medekati pintu kamar Baekhyun. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh lemas melihat pemandangan yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Nafasnya merasa sesak, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasakan cemburu. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau seharusnya berbaring."

.

 _oOo_

 _._

"Baek, kau seharusnya berbaring" Sehun ingin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak. ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama. Aku ingin mendengar detak jantungmu. Sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi ia ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun lebih lama. Ia menginginkan Sehun untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Sehun sepertinya mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk berada di sisinya lebih lama. Tubuh Sehun yang semula keras perlahan mulai lebih melunak. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya.

.

 _Detakan jarum jam selalu membuatku kediginan_

 _Lalu mengapa detak jantungnya membuatku merasa hangat?_

 _Detakan itu mengalir di sekujur tubuhku_

 _Jantungku dan jantungnya berdetak dalam irama yang sama_

 _Seolah-olah kami telah menyatu menjadi orang yang sama_

.

 _oOo_

 _._

Baekhyun merasakan suasana yang dingin kali ini. Di meja makan, ia hanya melihat Luhan tanpa ayahnya dan Kris seperti biasa. Luhan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sehingga ia merasa kalau suasana yang dingin menyelubungi ruang makan bisa saja membuatnya mati beku. Meskipun Baekhyun selalu menjauh dari Luhan, ia tidak pernah merasakan ada tembok besar menghalangi mereka berdua seperti saat ini. Luhan bertindak seolah-olah tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya.

"Ayah dan Kris belum pulang?"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas makannya dengan tiba-tiba lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin. Hanya sesaat, karena dirinya kembali memandang Baekhyun seperti biasa. Mungkin dia hanya salah paham dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berusaha merebut Sehun darinya, kan?

"Ayah dan Kris makan di luar. Mereka harus menyiapkan data yang akan Kris bawa ke China. Kurasa mereka mungkin akan pulang larut" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Baek"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu segera?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menyimpan ini. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengatakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku melihat kau dan Sehun berpelukan sore ini, dan aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku merasa sangat cemburu. Aku tau kalau kau tidak mungkin berniat buruk dengan Sehun, kan? Tapi tolonglah. Berusaha untuk tidak mendekati Sehun lagi aku takut membencimu karena ini"

Baekhyun menghempaskan Sendok dan garpunya. "Kau ingin aku menjauhi Kekasihmu? Kau bertindak seolah-olah aku merebut semua milikmu selama ini. Kau melarangku pergi ke sekolah, Kau melarangku untuk berlari, memanjat pohon, kau tidak memperbolehkanku melakukan banyak hal. Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk belanja ke supermarket. Kenapa kau harus mengatur hidupku?"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau yang paling tau bagaimana keadaan dirimu, kau tidak cukup sehat untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain sampai kami mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu!"

Nafas Baekhyun berhenti, ia merasakan kalau dadanya sakit lagi, untungnya hanya sesaat. Ia tau kalau kehidupannya semakin menipis, bertahun-tahun dan donor jantung itu belum juga di dapatkan. Tahun ini harusnya adalah tahun terakhir Baekhyun di dunia ini jika keluarganya belum mendapatkan jantung untuknya. Lalu mengapa Baekhyun tidak merasa dibiarkan bebas untuk menikmati hidupnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa waktu lagi? Luhan bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pelindung padahal ia sedang menyiksa. Baekhyun benci kepadanya. "Aku benci padamu!" Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlari kekamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang terus berteriak kalau ia melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Luhan berbohong, itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kebaikan. Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras lalu menguncinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Ia terisak beberapa lama hingga Baekhyun merasa detakan jam di sisinya terasa semakin jelas.

Jam tangan milik Sehun, Baekhyun sama sekali belum mengembalikannya. Ia meraihnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menciumnya dengan perasaan sedih yang berlipat ganda. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya dengan benda itu, lalu membelai daerah sensitifnya dengan jam tangan yang terasa sangat dingin. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai mendesah, ia sedang bermasturbasi.

 _Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup_

 _Ingin di izinkan untuk merasakan cinta itu_

 _Tuhan,_

 _Tunas di dalam diriku sudah meneteskan madunya_

 _Ia hanya menunggu waktu_

 _Untuk mekar dengan sangat indah_

Baekhyun mengerang, ia sudah mencapai puncak harapannya. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa lega? Ia merasa menyesal dan akhirnya tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Hari ini, malam ini, ia merasa sangat kotor dan hina. Karena mencintai Sehun? Karena melukai Luhan? Atau karena berharap bisa memiliki Sehun dan menjadi satu dengannya? Baekhyun tau kalau itu adalah dosa. Tapi hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, kan? Jika saja Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama. Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan meminta izin untuk melakukan sebuah dosa.

.

 _ **Once**_

 _._

 _Tuhan,_

 _Aku bergantung kepadamu,_

 _Tolong kabulkan harapanku._

 _Aku tidak meminta untuk bisa memilikinya_

 _Aku tidak meminta diberikan hidup yang lebih lama_

 _Hanya izinkanlah aku untuk bisa menjadi satu dengannya_

 _Sekali saja!_

Baekhyun menulis sebuah pesan dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ia menulisnya untuk Oh Sehun , hanya satu kalimat sebagaimana pesan yang pernah di selipkannya dalam lembar tugas. _I want to Have seks with you! Please!_. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mengatakannya secara langsung jika saja Luhan tidak mengawasinya kali ini.

"Kau akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, Baek. Aku rasa kau akan bisa mengikuti ujian akhir bulan in"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Daftarkanlah aku. Aku akan ujian akhir bulan ini. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi"

"Kata-katamu mengerikan sekali. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku merinding" Sehun bergumam pelan sambil menoleh kepada Luhan yang mungkin juga merasakan kengerian yang sama seperti yang Sehun rasakan saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu segeralah selesaikan tugasmu karena aku harus segera meletakkan buku-buku ini kembali di perpustakaan rumahmu"

Baekhyun mengeluh, ia kembali mengerjakan tugas nya dengan cepat.

.

Sehun memberikan tugas dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak seolah-olah ini adalah tugasnya yang terakhir. Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan konsentrasi yang penuh saat mendengar obrolan mesra Luhan dan Sehun. Dulu dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia saat ini merasa sangat cemburu. Ia hanya mencoret-coret lembar kerjanya dengan jawaban yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa meyakini kebenarannya. Ia bersumpah kalau hatinya merasakan sakit, Baekhyun ingin segera pergi. Jika Sehun menolaknya lagi ia ingin segera mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

 _Tolonglah Tuhan, wujudkan harapanku!_

Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menoleh kepada Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan di dekat pintu masuk. Sehun memandangnya sejenak lalu menunjuk meja miliknya seolah-olah sedang memberi tahu kepada Baekhyun kalau ia bisa meletakkan tugasnya di atas meja bila sudah menyelesaikannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sakit. Ia ingin meletakkan kertas pesannya di atas meja bersama tugasnya. Tapi melihat Sehun berdiri membelakangi pintu, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh kepada Sehun dan bergumam parau.

"Tuan Oh, aku sudah boleh kembali ke kamarku?"

Sehun mengangguk sejenak lalu kembali mengobrol bersama Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Baekhyun semakin putus asa. Ia berjalan pelan menuju keluar ruangan itu. Saat berdekatan dengan Sehun, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyelipkan kertas pesannya di tangan Sehun yang menyilang di belakang punggungnya. Ia semakin menunduk saat Sehun terdiam sejenak dan berusaha menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun mengganggam kertas itu dan meremasnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah sampah. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

 _Tolonglah, Tuhan_

 _Tolong wujudkan keinginanku_

 _Tolonglah..._

.

 _oOo_

 _._

Baekhyun menunggu Sehun di perpustakaan rumahnya di lantai atas. Ia berdiri di dekat meja yang menghadap ke jendela dan memandangi pucuk pohon yang melambai-lambai di luar sana. Baekhyun sudah menanti Sehun terlalu lama. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan pernah datang ke perpustakaan seperti yang katakannya tadi. Mungkin Sehun malah pergi bersama Luhan. Ia menghela nafas berat. Apakah Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan harapannya?

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun datang dan berdiri di belakang pintu yang tertutup. Ia sangat senang, meskipun perasaannya juga teriris mengingat kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun sepanjang pelajaran tadi. "Aku menunggumu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak melihat pesanku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku melupakannya. Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia merasa sesak dan selanjutnya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar hebat. "Tuan Oh. Tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak perduli lagi." Baekhyun mulai membuka pakaiannya dan ia sudah berhasil membuat Sehun membeku. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu tertimpa masalah, aku berjanji. Aku juka tidak akan meminta dirimu untuk menikahiku. Tapi ku mohon, bercintalah denganku!"

"Baek..."

"Tolonglah, lindungi aku dengan sayapmu."

 _Aku sama seperti mereka yang dicintai_

 _Aku ingin di sentuh oleh orang yang aku cintai_

 _Aku ingin orang yang aku cintai itu mengubahku_

 _Dari seorang remaja lemah menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya_

"Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu" Baekhyun mulai meneteskan airmata seolah-olah dirinya bisa mati jika tidak melakukan ini. Lelaki mungil itu meraih tangan Sehun dan menelisipkannya di bagian sensitifnya, di antara kedua pahanya, Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Baekhyun menggenggamnya dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan gesekan disana. Ia sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah karena sentuhannya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganmu."

"Tolonglah, Ini mungkin kesempatanku yang terakhir. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakan ini jika kau tidak melakukannya kali ini. Aku akan membuatmu puas meskipun kau menginginkanku melakukan itu dengan mulutku!"

Sehun menarik tangannya secara paksa dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti. Baek, kau tau lubang di belakang _synagogue_ kan? Aku menunggumu di sisi luarnya malam ini, jam Sembilan. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat sama sekali. Aku menunggumu"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Baekhyun termenung. Itu berarti Sehun bersedia melakukannya? Sehun Oh bersedia bercinta dengannya? Baekhyun memegangi dadanya. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya saat ini.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

Chanyeol kemana?ㅋㅋ Jangan tanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol di Chapter ini, dia lagi bertapa . Menyesali kesalahannya yang hampir memperkaos/ Baekhyun •﹏•

Ini full hunbaek yaa, yg ga suka hunbaek plis gausah ngebash saya apalagi karakternya.

Kalian mungkin jatuh cinta banget sama karakter sehun disini. Sama Yu juga jatuh cinta, dulu sempat mencak mencak kenapa ga Chanyeol aja yang ada diposisi itu..

tapi ternyata ada udang dibalik bakwan dan itu enak banget kalau makannya pake cabe rawit *oyy!

Dan menurut Yu, karakter baek disini udah depresi tingkat akut hampir menyentuh gila. Segitunya minta dianuin sehun :3 tapi semua beralasankan?

dan ada alasan kenapa Once ini bisa chanbaek. Perang bathin banget lah pokoe :v ditunggu aja yaa

tapi responnya ga boleh pelit, tuangkanlah pendapat kalian. Karena itu sumber penyemangat bagi yu..

 **Big Thanks To**

 **.**

 **jv95 Hyurien92 angelaalay Arifahohse Seravin509 WuxiOhByunndhy cc**

 **nev Kareninna Piyudt727 mr albino**

 **V3 pitchezta Guest septianaditya1997 Lee seohyun aminion Chanbaekisreal Vanilla92 Lu-ttleDeer cFckbyxns AP2SCY**

 _._

Terimakasih ya semua atas responnya, Kalau bisa peluk, pengen pelukin kalian satu-satu hihihi. See you next time ya

.

.

P.S : Lagi bahagia, pengen ngucapin kabar bahagia juga hihihi

Happy Weddiiiiing kembaran ku Sayaka Dini *tangkap bunga/?eh*

udah sah. Selamat jadi Nyonya Setyawan Ka Aya,, Nyonya Oh kembaran mu ini hanya bisa mendoakan semua yg baik baik buat pernikahan kalian. semoga cepet nyusul kami ya *elus elus perut, mengerling nakal ke papaboo* :V /abaikan!

Cieee yang malem ini bobo berduaaaㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ*upsss /kaboooorrrr

.

pai paiiii happy maljum guyss , eh malming ding, ._. bawaannya maljum kalau inget kak ayaㅋㅋㅋㅋ lol

See you guys

-Nyonya Oh-

March 12, 2016

saturday 23:00


	6. Bab 8, 9 10

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

Feminin! Baekhyun

* * *

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

* * *

 _Aku ingin hidup_

 _Aku ingin mengalami percintaan yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang_

 _Tuhan, tolong jaga aku_

 _Sebelum akhirnya jantungku benar-benar berhenti berdetak suatu saat nanti._

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya mulai memanas mengenang apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Sehun malam ini. Ia memandang Sehun yang sudah menunggunya dengan perasaan yang berbagai rupa. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dari atas sepeda motornya. Ia menyodorkan helm untuk segera di pakai. Baekhyun termenung sesaat dan memandang Sehun sambil memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta sebuah ciuman sebagai permulaan?"

Sehun memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tampak berbinar-binar. Remaja mungil itu berdandan malam ini, sangat manis. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menarik sedangkan Sehun tau kalau tidak ada yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka. Hubungan mereka mustahil dan itu nyata. Ia melambaikan tangannya meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Setelah Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya, Sehun merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan menengadah menanti Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya. Baekhyun seolah mengerti, ia membungkuk dan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya beberapa saat.

"Sekarang pakai helm-mu dan kita akan segera berangkat"

Baekhyun mematuhi segala perintah Sehun, ia memakai helmnya dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya yang menjutai lembut di bungkus rapi di dalam helm itu. Lalu Baekhyun duduk di belakang Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Ia membiarkan Sehun melajukan sepeda motornya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari rumah. Semakin menjauh menuju perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

 _Tuhanku,_

 _Dimana segala kemuliaan ada padamu_

 _Ampunilah dosa kami_

 _Saat ini, hingga detik menjelang kematian nanti_

 _Dan berkatilah aku_

Pantai yang sangat sepi setelah menempuh berjam-jam pelajaran. Baekhyun memandangi Jam tangan Sehun yang di kenakannya. Sudah tengah malam. Ia turun dari sepeda motor dengan perasaan terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat pantai semenjak ibunya menikah dengan ayahnya yang sekarang, juga semenjak namanya dan Kris menyandang nama Byun. Sangat terang benderang di sinari cahaya bulan, sangat indah dan romantis. Sehun menghentikan bunyi sepeda motornya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba juga memandangnya.

"kau ingin duduk? Duduklah disini" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bangku sepeda motornya. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun gemetar, ia ingin tenang tapi tidak bisa setenang dirinya menghadapi Chanyeol ataupun kekasih-kekasihnya sebelum ini. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup. Padahal ia sudah mencuci rambutnya dan meyakinkan kalau tubuhnya cukup wangi. Ia juga memakai pakaian dalam terbaiknya saat ini. Malam ini, Baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang remaja yang normal seperti remaja yang lainnya, berdekatan dengan orang yang dicintainya, lalu menghabiskan malam bersama. Ia melangkah perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Sehun, berharap Sehun merangkul pinggangnya seperti tadi, saat mereka berciuman. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dua belah saku celananya.

Tidak masalah, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyesal. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati.

"Baek, kau mau kopi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tau itu hanya basa-basi. Tempat se-sepi ini tidak ada penjual kopi sama sekali. Sehun hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana beku di antara mereka.

"Atau kita pergi nonton saja?"

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau ingin aku menonton tontonan dewasa?" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Disini saja juga tidak masalah"

"Kau mau." Sehun diam sebentar, ia sedang memikirkan akan mengatakan hal apa. "Kau mau pulang, Baek?"

"Kita baru saja sampai."

"Tapi ini jam mu tidur kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar jika aku tidak tidur semalam saja"

"Baek."

"Kau bingung untuk memulai?" Baekhyun kehabisan kesabaran. "Tuan Oh. Ayo kita mulai sekarang juga. Aku sudah bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi"

"Baek, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak ingin bercinta dengan Baekhyun? Lalu untuk apa Sehun membawanya pergi jauh dari rumah?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" Kenapa kau...

"Kau sangat memaksa saat itu, kau tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku. Karena itu aku fikir kau perlu suasana yang nyaman untuk berbicara jauh dari rumah."

"Tapi tadi kau menciumku, kan?"

"Itu hanya salam, seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti yang kau harapkan sekarang. Tidak, kita bahkan tidak mungkin melakukan ini selamanya. Pernikahanku dan Luhan semakin dekat. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan, kau juga kan? Dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak memintamu membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Luhan. Aku hanya berharap bisa menyatu denganmu."

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar siap berada disisimu. Orang yang selalu ada saat kau merasa kesusahan. Orang yang benar-benar melindungimu dan dia lebih berhak untuk itu"

"Tapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkanku, Kau juga melindungiku." Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Sehun benar-benar mematahkan harapannya. "Kau punya sayap, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melindungiku sekali lagi? Aku hanya ingin kau melindungi 'keperawanan' ku dengan itu. Setelah ini aku bisa melakukannya dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Kau berfikir begitu? Kalau kau hanya berfikir bercinta sebagai permulaan, maka kau sudah salah paham. Seharusnya bercinta sebagai satu-satunya, Baek."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku merasakan apa yang kucari selama ini dari banyak laki-laki. Aku menemukannya padamu."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Aku." Haruskah ia mengatakannya? "Aku juga merasakan hal aneh seperti itu belakangan ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menuruti kehendakku. Jika aku melakukan ini, aku akan menyakitimu. Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan kita untuk ini. Kau tau kan kalau ini terlarang ?"

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Perasaannya mulai mereda. Ya, ini adalah dosa, dan dosa tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi pahala apapun alasannya. Isakannya mulai tenang. Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya pelan-pelan dan bergumam dingin saat angin menyentuh tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak, ia benar-benar harus menahan nafas menatap lelaki kecil yang di kenalnya berbuat seperti itu.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus berdo'a dengan hati yang suci. Aku akan berdo'a untuk kita" Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir dan berdo'a sambil memejamkan mata. "Tuhanku yang memiliki ampun, juga cahaya kebahagiaan."

Sehun benar-benar membeku. Baekhyun terlihat sangat tulus, suci dan astaga, tidak ada sebaris fikiran kotorpun terbersit di otaknya saat melihat Baekhyun berdo'a. Anak itu begitu berpendar-pendar. Sangat cantik dan mempesona. Ia seperti bidadari kecil yang di terangi cahaya purnama. Tidak, sinar Baekhyun adalah sinar dari dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan bersinar lebih terang dari purnama di atas sana. Sehun memandangi langit yang di penuhi ribuan pendar bintang. Mengapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat indah. Mengapa baru sekarang Sehun menyadari betapa indahnya dunia dan segala isinya?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Once_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum. Anak itu sangat khawatir dengan hasil ujian akhirnya. Ia membuka amplop dengan wajah yang tanpa darah seolah-olah hasil yang buruk bisa menghilangkan nyawanya. Baekhyun membuka amplop keputusan hasil ujiannya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia juga membuka lipatan demi lipatan amplopnya dengan sangat perlahan lalu memandangi isinya dengan tatapan terkesima. Sesaat kemudian ia melopat-lompat karena merasa sangat senang.

"Aku lulus! Yeah. Aku lulus!"

"Kau beruntung, bisa meyelesaikan sekolah lebih cepat di bandingkan teman-teman lain yang seusia denganmu."

"Ya, aku beruntung."

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Setelah ini kau bisa mendaftar kuliah, kan?"

Baekhyun berhenti melompat lalu berfikir lama. "Aku tidak tau. Tidak pernah terfikir untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang seperti apa setelah ini. Kufikir aku akan belajar denganmu selamanya"

"Apakah kau tidak punya mimpi?"

"Seperti bercinta denganmu?"

Sehun tertawa renyah. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak memaksa seperti dulu tapi dia tidak pernah melunturkan niatnya untuk bercinta dengan Sehun. Baekhyun seringkali mengungkapkan keinginannya dan ia berhasil membuat Sehun berfikir panjang beberapa kali. Tapi tetap saja akhir dari fikirannya adalah tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun yang seharusnya menjadi adik iparnya.

Baekhyun kembali melompat- lompat sambil bergumam. "Aku tau kalau kau tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan. Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Tapi aku harap, jika Tuhan memberiku usia yang panjang. aku bisa melihat kau memandangku dengan penuh cinta. Aku harap Tuhan memperpanjang waktu kehidupanku di dunia"

Sehun tertegun. Ia selalu didera perasaan ngeri setiap kali Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah dia akan mati secepat angin berhembus. Tapi perasaan takut Sehun mulai lenyap saat melihat betapa bahagianya Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat sambil memandangi surat pemberitahuan kelulusannya. Ia terlihat sangat riang, dan Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia melihat Baekhyun secara khusus semenjak malam itu. Terkadang ia menyesal terlahir lebih dulu dan bertemu dengan Luhan lebih dulu. Ia mungkin akan sangat bahagia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain.

"Aduh!"

Baekhyun terjatuh, ia duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya dan menekannya kuat-kuat.

Sehun benar-benar terlihat khawatir. Setiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu perasaan khawatirnya tidak bisa di tahan lagi untuk muncul ke permukaan, terlebih semenjak malam itu. Kejadian indah saat itu benar-benar membuat kekhawatiran Sehun menjadi lebih berlipat-lipat. Sehun mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi cemas. Ia menggenggam bahu Baekhyun erat dan mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun berhasil menyelimuti bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Hangat dan manis.

Sehun terkejut dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. anak itu mungkin mengerti dengan keheranan Sehun padanya, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Kau main-main? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu. Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku, kan? Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu apa salahnya kita menikmatinya beberapa saat saja"

Sehun tersenyum, hanya sebentar saja. Ia akan menikmati perasaannya kepada Baekhyun sebentar saja. Sehun memulai lebih dulu, ia mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya saat merasakan liat bibir remaja mungil yang mengisi sebagian hatinya. Mereka berciuman lama, benar-benar lama. Ia membuat Baekhyun merasakan getaran yang hebat terjadi padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berciuman dengan perasaan cinta. Sangat dahsyat dan luar biasa.

 _Tuhanku,_

 _Dimana segala kemuliaan ada padamu_

 _Ampunilah dosa kami_

 _Saat ini, hingga detik menjelang kematian nanti_

 _Dan berkatilah aku_

Baekhyun mulai berdesah di kedalaman ciuman Sehun. Ia menyentuh dadanya sekali lagi, masih sakit. Tapi Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi. Baekhyun melupakan segalanya saat dekat dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan melupakan dirinya sendiri. Yang di ingatnya hanya perasaan yang membuncah. Satu lagi kelopak tunas yang ada di dalam dirinya terbuka. Ia akan segera mekar dengan indahnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mengenal suara itu. Suara Luhan. Ia segera menjauh dari Baekhyun dan bangkit menatap Luhan yang melangkah dengan sangat perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau benar-benar bertindak seperti ini, Sehun? Dia adikku!"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menyela. "Jangan salahkan dia. Aku yang memintanya melakukan itu!"

"Kau?"

"Aku merasa sakit dan dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu..."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Baekhyun dan memandangnya penuh dengan kebencian. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Baek? Kau tau kalau Sehun dan aku akan segera menikah? Kau bertindak sama murahannya dengan ibumu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Sehun dariku. Tidak akan pernah. Kecuali aku mati!"

"Lalu bagaimana bila aku yang mati?" Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia segera melarikan diri melewati Luhan dan Sehun dengan sangat terluka. Baekhyun membanting pintu yang dilewatinya sekuat tenaga sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

Luhan menyesal mengatakan itu. Ia sangat cemburu dan kecemburuan sudah membuatnya menyakiti Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya ia berfikir negatif tentang anak itu. Baekhyun mengagumi Sehun, Luhan mengetahui hal itu. Seharusnya Luhan memberikan pengertian, bukan menyakitinya. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dan bergumam halus.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Sehun menghela nafas dalam. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Baekhyun. Jika saja ia menolak, maka ciuman itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku menyakitinya lagi. Akhirnya aku tau mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa dekat denganku. Aku masih menganggapnya musuh karena membenci ibunya yang menggantikan ibuku. Aku tidak benar-benar menyayanginya." Luhan mulai terisak. "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku sudah berusaha Sehun, tapi..."

"Nona" Kyungsoo menghentak pintu yang tertutup dengan keras sehingga seluruh perhatian Luhan terpusat kepadanya. "tuan muda terjatuh. Maksudku, ia jatuh begitu saja saat berlarian di halaman samping. Saya rasa dia berusaha untuk mencapai Synagogue. Tapi dia terkapar di halaman begitu saja."

Sehun dan Luhan spontan berlarian menuju halaman samping dimana beberapa orang pelayan mengelilingi Baekhyun sambil berusaha membangunkannya. Sehun tak menyangka ia akan melihat hal seperti ini lagi. Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri di atas rerumputan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Aku masih ingin hidup_

 _Berikanlah aku waktu beberapa lama lagi_

 _Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati Sehun lagi_

 _Aku tidak akan menyakiti Luhan_

Nafas Sehun sesak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ternyata Baekhyun punya penyakit jantung? Ia terlalu muda untuk memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Semula Sehun kira, selama ini Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura sakit, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar sakit. Jadi semua ekspresi kesakitannya selama ini bukan sandiwara? Seharusnya Sehun tidak sembarangan menduga, padahal Sehun selalu merasa khawatir setiap kali Baekhyun kesakitan. Ia seharusnya menyadari itu.

"Aku takut kehilangan Baekhyun" Luhan berdesis. "Aku menyesali kata-kataku hari ini, Tuhan. Jika saja aku tau kalau begini jadinya. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan Sehun untuknya bila Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya. Sembuhkan dia. Tuhan, selamakan dia"

Sehun meneteskan airmatanya. Jika saja ia tau kalau akan begini jadinya, maka Sehun tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan Baekhyun untuk bercinta dengannya. Mungkin Sehun akan bersikap sedikit egois untuk menikmati cintanya dengan Baekhyun meskipun hanya sementara.

" _Tolonglah, Ini mungkin kesempatanku yang terakhir. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakan ini jika kau tidak melakukannya kali ini."_

Baekhyun pernah mengatakan itu. Seharusnya Sehun menyadari sinyal yang Baekhyun berikan. Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakan cinta itu di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Sehun menyesalinya. Ia menyesali segala sikap dan penolakannya kepada anak itu, ia menyesalinya. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu keputusan Tuhan, remaja yang nakal itu sudah koma selama dua hari. Ia berada di antara hidup dan mati. Baekhyun mungkin belum ingin mati, ia masih mempertahankan jantungnya untuk terus berdetak meskipun jantung itu tidak sanggup melakukannya tanpa bantuan alat-alat medis. Begitu mengetahui kabar tentang Baekhyun, ayahnya dan Kris benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi saat berada di kantor. Mereka hanya akan tenang bila duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan berbicara dengannya. Sehun seringkali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan perasaan Luhan, ia hanya takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangunlah. Jika kau bangun, aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu! Aku berjanji akan melakukan itu."

Luhan menyentuh tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya. "Bangunlah, Baek, Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Kau boleh berlari, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Aku berjanji, Baek. Tolonglah aku, aku akan menderita jika tidak mendengar maafmu."

"Kabar gembira!" Kris tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu ruang rawat dengan bunyi yang sangat keras. "Ada pasien yang meninggal hari ini-terlalu kejam memang mengatakan bahwa kematian orang lain adalah kabar gembira-tapi keluarganya setuju untuk menyumbangkan jantungnya kepada Baekhyun. Semoga saja cocok, semoga saja Baekhyun bisa menerima jantung itu"

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang dengan ekspresi lega. Kris segera menyongsong adiknya dan membelai kepalanya. "Baek, semua orang mengharapkan kesembuhanmu. Maka sembuhlah, Aku akan menjadikanmu putra mahkota jika kau bisa sembuh."

* * *

 _'Baek, aku akan memberikan Sehun untukmu. Bangunlah_ ' Suara Luhan.

 _'Baek. Segeralah buka matamu, aku sangat merindukanmu.'_ -Sehun

 _'Ayolah, sayang aku akan menghajar siapaun yang menyakitimu. Setelah ini kau tidak boleh terluka lagi. Cepatlah bangun._ ' Suara Kris

 _'Sayang, Cepatlah bangun. Tuhan sudah memberimu jantung baru dan kau harus sehat dengan itu. Jangan kecewakan orang yang memberikan jantungnya untukmu.'_ \- Ayah.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar semuanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa bangun meskipun ingin bangun. Selama ini ia mendengar janji-janji yang sangat indah jika dirinya bisa segera bangun. Tapi Tuhan belum menghendakinya untuk bangun. Baekhyun belum bisa membuka matanya.

 _'Tuhan,_

 _Sembuhkan dia._

 _Aku ingin dia tetap hidup meskipun aku tidak mungkin bersamanya_

 _Ada ayahku di dalam dirinya_

 _Dan ku harap ayahku akan menjaganya seperti dia menjagaku selama hidupnya'_

Baekhyun tertegun. Do'a itu dari siapa? Siapa yang mendo'akannya dengan ungkapan tulus itu? Astaga, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ayahku ada di dalam dirinya? Orang itu pastilah keluarga dari orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuknya. Baekhyun belum bisa melihatnya, tapi ia menyayanginya. Menyayangi orang yang berdo'a untuknya setiap malam. Do'a yang sangat tulus yang tidak pernah di dapatinya selama ini.

 _'Tuhan, aku tau kalau diriku penuh dosa_

 _Tapi aku ingin bagian dari ayahku tetap hidup_

 _Bantu dia menerima jantung ayahku_

 _Bantu dia, Tuhan_

 _Aku akan menjaganya jika dia terbangun nanti_

 _Aku akan terus mengawasinya meskipun dari jauh._

 _Tuhan,_

 _Lihat dia, begitu cantik_

 _Tapi wajahnya sangat pucat._

 _Kapan aku bisa melihat rona di wajahnya?_

 _Tuhan,_

 _Lindungi dia, perhatikan dia_

 _Berilah dia kehidupan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh ayahku_

 _Kapan dia akan sadar?_

 _Kapan kau mengizinkannya untuk membuka mata?_

 _Aku ingin dia tersenyum, aku ingin melihatnya tertawa_

 _Aku akan menghapus air matanya jika ia menangis.'_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam. Ia menyukai setiap do'a yang orang itu panjatkan untuknya. Baekhyun ingin membuka mata dan melihatnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia masih belum bisa membuka matanya. Tuhan masih belum mengizinkannya untuk membuka mata. Baekhyun harus segera sembuh, ia harus berjuang untuk bisa melihat orang itu. Siapa dia?

 _Tuhan,_

 _Izinkan aku membuka mata_

 _Aku ingin melihatnya dan berterima kasih_

 _Karena dia sudah berbaik hati merelakan ayahnya_

 _Menjadi perantaramu untuk memberikanku hidup._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Once_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Belum ada tanda-tanda sejauh ini." Dokter bergumam kepada seluruh keluarga yang berkumpul di ruang rawat saat ia memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dia masih berjuang untuk menerima jantungnya yang baru."

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu" Kris berdesis.

"Dia butuh dorongan dan motivasi. Saya harap seluruh keluarga terus memberinya dorongan untuk bertahan hidup."

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya"

Dokter tersenyum. "Ya, saya rasa itulah yang menjadi sebab Baekhyun untuk bertahan. Orang lain sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pada dua atau tiga hari jika ia bisa menerima ataupun tidak bisa menerima jantung barunya. Dia anak yang hebat!"

* * *

Baekhyun menanti kata-kata yang datang untuknya hari ini. Ia sudah mendengar banyak ucapan seminggu terakhir. Tapi Do'a itu sudah tidak didengarnya selama dua hari. Apakah orang itu sudah bosan mendo'akannya?

 _'Baek, aku datang!'_

Sehun. Baekhyun tau itu. Sehun selalu datang setiap sore. Dia sangat rajin melebihi Kris yang menjaganya seharian suntuk dan terus mengajaknya bicara. Baekhyun pernah merasakan kecupan hangat dari Sehun di keningnya, juga di bibirnya beberapa kali.

 _'Kapan kau akan bangun, Baek? Aku takut bosan menanti._

 _Luhan memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kami._

 _Aku rasa Luhan mengira kalau kau mencintaiku dan dia memintaku untuk bersamamu meskipun aku menolak._

 _Bangunlah, Baek. Kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?_

 _Aku tidak bisa meyetujui permintaan Luhan_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.'_

Dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia mendengar itu. Sehun menginginkannya? Ingin bersama dengannya? Ternyata Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Kebahagiaan itu terus bersarang di hatinya sampai akhirnya Sehun berganti dengan Luhan setelah selang beberapa jam. Luhan terisak saat itu. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan isakannya. Ia terdengar sangat terluka.

 _'Aku sudah berfikir panjang._

 _Kami akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami._

 _Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya kepada Ayah besok sore_

 _Untukmu, untuk segala peyesalanku, Aku bahkan rela melepaskan nyawaku Baek, aku menyayangimu. Percayalah!'_

Tiba-tiba kebahagiaan di hatinya berganti dengan kesedihan. Luhan mungkin sangat menderita karena harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia merasa telah salah mencintai Sehun. Luhan lebih membutuhkan Sehun dibandingkan dirinya. Baekhyun meneteskan airmata. Jika saja ada orang di ruangan saat itu, mereka pasti tau kalau tubuh kakunya sedang bersedih. Hingga tiba-tiba bunyi pintu dibuka menyeruak. Baekhyun ingin menghapus air matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota tubuhnya yang bisa di gerakkan. Tapi Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menyeka air matanya.

 _'Kau sedang bersedih? Aku juga._

 _Ah, ya! Aku membawakan bunga Baekhyun untukmu_

 _Dia cantik seperti dirimu_

 _Baek, Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu_

 _Aku tidak bisa menjagamu_

 _Aku harus mengikuti ujian besok pagi._

 _Selama dua hari ini aku mengurusi beasiswa Cookery_

 _Aku juga harus bekerja keras mulai sekarang_

 _Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi_

 _Sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermanja_

 _Tapi aku berharap bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat_

 _Cepat sembuh, ya?'_

Lalu do'a itu terdengar lagi.

 _'Tuhan,_

 _Aku tau ini belum saatnya_

 _Tapi aku harus mengatakan satu hal yang penting padamu._

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun._

 _Akhirnya aku benar-benar mencintainya_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi_

 _Maka awasilah dia, Tuhan! Jagalah dia untukku_

 _Dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya'_

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan tamak lalu membuka mata. Akhirnya! Ia memandangi atap rumah sakit dengan pandangan kabur, lalu kembali menjelas dan semakin menjelas. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melihat dengan lekukan nyata. Ia memandangi cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela. Sudah hampir siang. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terpaku pada bunga Baekhyun yang sudah disusun apik di dalam sebuah Vas kaca berisi air. Sudah berapa lama bunga itu berada disana?

"Ya, Tuhan! Baek. Kau sudah sadar?"

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih kepada orang yang berteriak kegirangan itu. Luhan, ia segera sibuk memanggil dokter secara manual padahal Luhan bisa saja menekan tombol darurat. Ia sedang membuang-buang energi.

Dalam sekejap ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat menjadi penuh dengan dokter dan perawat. Baekhyun di periksa secara intensif dan dikabarkan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sehat. Sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Luhan sepertinya sangat senang. Ia segera menelpon semua orang dan perlahan-lahan mereka datang, satu persatu. Dimulai dari Kris, mungkin Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga ia sampai di tempat itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Kris tidak berhenti bersyukur, ia terus bicara tentang apa saja. Lalu ayahnya, Ayah yang jarang Baekhyun lihat hari ini memeluknya, membelai rambutnya, mencium keningnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan kerinduan yang sangat. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayah tirinya dengan baik. Selama ini Baekhyun fikir, ia hanya memiliki Kris dan Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata ia memiliki banyak orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sehun datang dan memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh syukur. Mungkin ia ingin memeluk, ingin mencium. Tapi Sehun tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu di depan ayahnya. Sehun hanya mengucapkan betapa ia senang melihat Baekhyun bisa sadar setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu. Baekhyun ingin memeluknya, ia juga merindukan Sehun. Tapi matanya segera menatap Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. Baekhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan wanita itu segera menyambutnya. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menoleh kepada ayahnya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang satunya lalu menciumnya. "Ayah, Bolehkah aku belajar di luar rumah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit? Aku ingin kuliah Coockery. Aku ingin menjadi koki"

Ayahnya tertawa renyah. "Jadi itu yang kau dapatkan setelah koma berminggu-minggu? Aku kira kau akan mengatakan hal apa. Tenanglah, Ayah akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa sekolah disana"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yu ngga update minggu kemarin, sorry banget ya :( bulan maret sama april udah ga punya waktu luang buat mikirin hal selain kerjaan pajak dikantor tugas kuliah sama freelence yang lagi ditanganin , dua bulan itu puncak SPT tahunan, stressnya bikin sesak didada / lebay lu/ tapi yang kerja dibagian perpajakan pasti ngerti hikss hikss

mohon izin hiatus yaaa buat ff Yu yg lain, terutama buat wedding proposal, karena udah ga sanggup mikir/? untuk saat ini. kalau kata lagu what is love-nya Baeksoo I Lost my mind~~~Noreul choeummannasseultte No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion /jreeeng gitar/ *oyyy!

ahahaha :D semoga chapter ini memuaskan, membuat kerinduan kalian pada Yu memudar *hoekkk :D Yu update tiga bab sekaligus loh ini, masih pada bingung? jangan khawatir makin kedepan pasti bakal ngerti.

Yang ngarep Hunbaek naena? maap itu bukan hak seorang tuan Oh,,, *ketawa ledek ke papaboo* karena sejatinya baek cuma boleh naena sama Chanyeol seorang ihiyyyyy *lirik TL instagram* :D okelah segitu dulu yaaaa semoga rasa penarasan chap kemarin terbayar dichap ini, dan rasa penasaran di chap ini boleh kalian tuangin dikotak review. I'm always waiting for your respon guyss~ Love youuuu

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Lee seohyun jv95 Amie Leen**

 **Luhanssi nn s2wcahy Arifahohse baekonchan Meli Channie**

 **Mr albino cc**

 **nev Novey uzuchihanana Guest Hyurien92 craehoo616 fvirliani**

 **Fckbyxns septianaditya1997**

.

and

Silent readers tunjukan pesona mu~

Salam Rindu

Barbie-nya Sehun/?

-YU-

March 27, 2016 ; 22.00 PM


	7. Bab 11 & 12 a

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

Feminin! Baekhyun

* * *

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

* * *

Baekhyun harus menahan diri beberapa minggu lagi di rumah sakit sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman di rumah. Ia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan meskipun tidak banyak, sudah bisa naik-turun tangga dan yang paling penting Baekhyun sudah bisa menghabiskan waktu di Synagogue seperti biasa. Ia tengah berusaha menggapai dapur untuk menemui Kyungsoo saat mendengar percakapan ayahnya dan Luhan di ruang kerja sang Ayah. Percakapan yang pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit jarinya untuk tetap bertahan di balik pintu sampai perbincangan itu selesai. Atau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan ini?" Suara ayah terdengar agak menyimpan kemarahan. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu lagi jika harus mengorbankan perasaan Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Sehun?"

"Aku sudah memintanya datang malam ini. Aku akan mengungkapkannya."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, sayang? Kau malah akan menyiksa dirimu."

"Baekhyun kolaps karena aku memarahinya. Aku sangat cemburu karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Aku fikir Baekhyun menyukainya karena itu aku ingin mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki Sehun. Kita tidak pernah tau berapa lama Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan jantung barunya. Aku harap selamanya"

"Tapi kau sudah salah mengambil tindakan, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menikah dengan Baekhyun meskipun dia sudah berpisah denganmu. Mendiang ibunyapun tidak akan menyetujui itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun terpaut usia yang sangat jauh, dan satu hal lagi. Semua orang sudah tau tentang rencana pernikahan kalian dan aku tidak ingin nama baik keluarga kita tercemar karena kau membatalkan pernikahan lalu calon suamimu menikah dengan adikmu!"

Baekhyun nyaris saja menangis. Dia sangat senang dengan pembatalan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi Ayahnya tidak menyetujuinya. Ayahnya bahkan menjamin kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa bersama bagaimanapun keadaannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menyerah pada cintanya. Dia bisa saja meminta Sehun membawanya pergi. Tapi Baekhyun tau bahwa Byun memiliki kuasa yang sangat runcing yang bisa menembus apa saja. Ayahnya akan menemukan mereka lalu membuat hidup Sehun sengsara. Baekhyun menahan isakannya, ia tidak bisa mengorbankan hidup banyak orang hanya demi cinta konyolnya yang entah bertahan berapa lama.

"Kau mencintai Sehun, kan?" Ayahnya melanjutkan percakapan itu. "Kau fikir Sehun juga akan setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Karena itu aku akan bertanya padanya..."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang selanjutnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik oleh seseorang dengan kuat menaiki tangga lantai dua.

Kris memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kris sudah mengajak Baekhyun duduk di atas Sofa kamarnya yang membelakangi rak buku. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Benarkah kau punya hubungan dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Baek, Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Keluarga ini sudah membuat hidup kita menjadi nyaman. Mereka juga membiayai pengobatan ibu sampai ibu bisa hidup lebih lama dari yang seharusnya bersama kita. Kita bukan hanya berhutang satu nyawa. Kita sudah berhutang dua nyawa kepada mereka. Karena uang mereka kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

"Tapi aku mencintai Sehun!" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Isakannya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak tega melihat air mata adiknya. "Aku tau, tapi Luhan juga, kan? Sudah berapa lama kau mencintai Sehun? Bisa kau bandingkan dengan Luhan? Kau berfikir harus memiliki Sehun karena itu selalu berusaha merebut Sehun dari Luhan kan? Bandingkan dengan cinta yang Luhan miliki. Dia bahkan rela melepaskan Sehun agar Sehun bisa bahagia denganmu. Meskipun untuk itu dia harus sakit hati seumur hidupnya."

"Aku juga sakit, Sehun cinta pertamaku dan aku tidak bisa memilikinya!"

"Luhan juga cinta pertamaku dan aku juga tidak mungkin, tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya!"

Baekhyun terdiam lama. Ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan terksima. Jadi selama ini Kris mencintai Luhan? Saudara tirinya sendiri?

"Ya, Aku mencintai Luhan meskipun tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Sejak pertama kali kita berada di rumah ini, Luhan selalu berusaha bersikap baik meskipun aku tau itu sulit baginya. Dia memperhatikan kita yang masuk ke rumah ini dalam keadaan lusuh dan itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Sangat lama aku berusaha memendam perasaanku, Baek. Sampai akhirnya aku berfikir untuk menikmati cintanya selama sepihak begitu ia membawa Sehun ke rumah. Aku bahkan sering kesakitan karena itu."

"Tapi kau bisa menghadapi Luhan dengan baik."

"Karena aku mengusahakannya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan jika kita mau mengusahakannya. Tapi jangan sampai kemauan kita itu merusak kehidupan orang-orang yang berjasa dalam hidup kita. Coba kau bayangkan kehidupan kita tanpa mereka, Aku tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan sekolah, ibu meninggal lebih cepat dan kau mulai sakit-sakitan. Bayangkan bila aku harus mencuri hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan dan kau harus mengalami kesakitan melebihi apa yang pernah kau rasakan selama ini karena aku tidak sanggup membeli obat untukmu."

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengarkan semua penjabaran Kris tentang hutang budi mereka pada keluarga ini. Tapi Kris sepertinya belum puas, ia masih ingin Baekhyun mendengar lebih banyak. Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan keras sehingga Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menolak.

"Luhan berusaha keras menggantikan ibu untukmu. Dia tidak ingin kau dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Baek, aku mohon usahakanlah cara apapun agar perikahan mereka tidak dibatalkan. Jika kau menyayangiku, jika kau menyayangi ibu, hentikan semua ini. Hentikan usahamu untuk merebut Sehun darinya. Dia sangat menyayangimu, Luhan sangat menyayangimu!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, perih. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit menyadari keadaan hidupnya. Ia menginginkan cinta dari kehidupannya yang sangat singkat tapi cinta itu harus ia rampas dari orang lain. Lamat-lamat Baekhyun bisa mengenang kembali ucapan Luhan padanya di rumah sakit.

 _Untukmu, untuk segala peyesalanku. Aku bahkan rela melepaskan nyawaku Baek, aku menyayangimu. Percayalah!_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berbisik saat Baekhyun berhasil menariknya ke perpustakaan sebelum acara makan malam keluarga itu dimulai. Ia baru saja tiba dan sangat senang saat Baekhyun menyambutnya. Sehun kira, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun malah memaksanya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan rumah itu lalu menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik rak-rak yang tinggi.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Sehun terdiam lama, memandangnya dengan tatapan terkesima. "Jawab Sehun, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau memanggiku apa? Sehun? Aku sangat senang mendengarmu memanggil namaku, bukan Tuan Oh seperti yang biasa kau katakan"

"Jawablah, cepat. Makan malam akan segera dimulai"

Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Aku rasa iya, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sudah menganggapmu istimewa beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Aku berusaha menolaknya karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi saat kau koma di rumah sakit, aku menyesalinya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Baek"

"Luhan ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kita aku akan menyetuju..."

"Jangan pernah!" Baekhyun memotong. "Jangan batalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Aku mohon. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terlibat masalah. Saat itu cukup bagiku jika kau membiarkanku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu membatalkan pernikahan dengan Luhan. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kalian dibatalkan"

"Tapi, Baek."

"Aku mohon."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu?"

"Ini hanya sementara. Suatu saat nanti akan menghilang dengan sendirinya kalau kau merasa bosan." Baekhyun lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Ia merasakan Sehun membelai punggungnya dengan sangat lembut. "Aku belum bisa berhenti mencintaimu saat ini, Sehun. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan pernikahanmu dan Luhan batal. Kita tidak tau berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan jantungku yang baru. Selama itu, biarkan aku mencintaimu diam-diam. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu meninggalkan Luhan dan setelah itu aku meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan semuanya hanya karena aku"

"Baek"

"Menikahlah dengan Luhan, jika tidak kau akan membunuhku"

Sehun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun perlahan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia mungkin berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Juga berusaha agar tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga orang bisa mendengar tangisannya. Sehun merasa sedih dengan permintaan ini, ia membelai wajah Baekhyun lembut lalu mencium keningnya. Selang beberapa saat bibir Sehun sudah mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher. Sehun sudah bisa menaklukkan Baekhyun sehingga mereka sudah berbaring di lantai, remaja mungil itu menggeliat saat Sehun mencoba melepas pakaiannya. Baekhyun belum berhenti menangis.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Ampuni dosaku_

 _Ampuni dosaku_

"Baek!" Suara Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu perpustakaan terdengar nyaring. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan memandangi pintu. Lalu berpindah kepada Baekhyun yang nyaris saja bercinta dengannya. Padahal mereka sudah begitu dekat, Sehun sudah mencapai puncak hasratnya dan siap untuk memberi kepuasan kepada Baekhyun. Bukankah ini yang Baekhyun inginkan? Bercinta dengannya? Sehun juga sudah menginginkannya. Teramat menginginkannya.

"Baek, cepatlah. Luhan sudah mencari Tuan Oh ke sekeliling rumah. Kris sedang menuju kemari. Kau bisa mati jika dia menemukan kalian berduaan di dalam!"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Ia memandang Sehun sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. "Tolong jangan batalkan pernikahan kalian. Jika kalian sampai batal menikah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi. Aku bersumpah!"

Sehun terpaku, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meningalkannya sendiri. Baekhyun meminta hal yang menyakitkan untuk di lakukan. Dia mungkin tidak sanggup menikah dengan Luhan bila hatinya terisi oleh orang lain. Tapi jika tidak melakukan itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi seumur hidupnya. Ancaman seperti apa itu? Baekhyun akan melakukan hal apa?

"Sehun, sedang apa kau disana?" Suara Kris terdengar dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan dan menatap Sehun heran.

Sehun menepuk bahunya yang mungkin di kotori debu. Ia juga berusaha memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beruntung Sehun belum melepas pakaiannya sama sekali seperti yang di lakukannya pada Baekhyun tadi. Ia bisa lega karena itu. Sehun menatap Kris sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku mau mengembalikan buku yang ku bawa pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ku lihat sangat banyak buku yang berserakan di atas meja, jadi aku merapikannya"

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Memang selalu begitu, Tapi besok pagi akan ada yang merapikannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan buku lagi. Sekarang kita ke meja makan. Semua orang sudah menantimu. Aku rasa ada hal serius yang harus di bicarakan mengenai pernikahanmu dan Luhan."

* * *

.

 _Once_

.

* * *

Kris membawakan es krim untuk Baekhyun. Antri hari ini terlalu panjang dan Kris tau kalau Baekhyun sudah sangat bosan menanti proses administrasinya selesai. Penundaan selama hampir setengah tahun ini tentu saja cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa tertekan. Ia merindukan Sehun dan harus melihat Sehun bersama dengan orang lain karena pernikahan itu sudah dilaksanakan. Betapa hancurnya dia. Tapi ia sedang berusaha menepati janjinya kepada Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak akan merebut Sehun dari Luhan meskipun ia harus terus merasa sakit karena itu.

"Baek, kita pulang saja dulu. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu" Kris berujar pelan. Antrian masih sangat panjang dan Kris sudah bosan menemani Baekhyun menunggu gilirannya tiba. Masih puluhan orang lagi sebelum nama Baekhyun di panggil.

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat kecewa. Ia berharap bisa segera terdaftar di Akademi Cookery ini tanpa penundaan lagi karena dirinya sudah menunda selama setengah tahun dan terpaksa mengikuti kelas pada musim semi. Tapi Baekhyun-pun tidak ingin merepotkan Kris untuk menemaninya. "Kalau begitu kau pergi saja. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menunggu sampai namaku di panggil. Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi. Proses penyembuhanku sudah memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Usiaku sudah bertambah satu tahun. Jika menunda lagi maka aku akan membuang banyak waktu dengan menunda-nunda."

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan menghilang, kan?"

"Aku punya ponsel, Kris. Jika aku butuh bantuanmu aku akan menelpon"

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kris kelihatan tidak rela melepaskannya, tapi ia tetap melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di kursi ruang tunggu. Kris benar-benar berjalan pelan menanti fikirannya berubah dan kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun lagi. Sayangnya, Kris sudah mencapai mobilnya lebih dulu sebelum fikirannya berubah.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun , silahkan ke _outlet_ enam"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia memandangi jam tangannya dan lega saat namanya dipanggil. Sudah jam dua siang dan ia melewatkan makan siangnya untuk menunggu. Baekhyun memandangi sekelilingnya. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan empat orang lagi. Namanya memang mendapat urutan akhir karena datang kesiangan. Dengan langkah-langkah kelelahannya Baekhyun berjalan menuju Outlet yang memajang angka enam dalam sebuah layar digital. Ia membawa semua bahan pendaftarannya dan duduk dengan malas menghadapi seseorang yang... Astaga!

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang dihadapinya benar-benar Chanyeol? "Baek. Kau?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah..." Baekhyun berujar sambil kembali mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadinya di letakkan di atas meja, tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat Chanyeol berhasil menggapai tangannya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan maklum, Baekhyun ketakutan saat melihatnya. "Kau ingin mendaftar, kan? Kau tidak mungkin menunggu berjam-jam untuk melakukan kesalahan, Duduklah"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan pemuda itu mengerti. Chanyeol kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Duduklah, Baek" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan apapun padamu di hadapan banyak orang, kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu memandangi Chanyeol dengan serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kikuk lalu mengeluarkan formulir yang sudah diisinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Chanyeol menekap formulir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya lalu menggeser kertas itu medekat. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol mengetik komputernya dan meminta Baekhyun menanda tangani beberapa buah surat. Baekhyun mengerjakan semua permintaan Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terus bersikap hati-hati sambil memandangi Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Kau sudah biasa memasak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Percayalah, ini untuk kepentinganmu, Baek. Bukan untukku"

"Aku baru, mencoba beberapa bulan ini."

"Kalau begitu kau di daftarkan untuk mendapat bimbingan khusus."

"Olehmu?"

"Pihak Fakultas yang menentukannya. Kalau ternyata aku yang terpilih untuk membimbingmu. Berarti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" Chanyeol tersenyum lebih ramah. Lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Kau sangat takut padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi kau menyiratkan seperti itu, Kufikir kau sudah melupakannya. Itu sudah lama sekali, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Kau tau?"

"Ya, Aku tau. Dan kau akan terus berhati-hati denganku. Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu artinya kau tidak memerlukan siapapun untuk menjagamu, kan?" Chanyeol kembali memandangi komputernya. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih jurusan Cookery? ini wawancara tahap awal, untuk mengisi datamu"

Baekhyun terdengar mendesah. "Aku tidak tau"

"Haruskah aku mengetik tidak tau?"

"Tulis saja karena aku ingin bisa memasak untuk suamiku suatu saat nanti"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah dan ketakutan Baekhyun mulai sirna. Baekhyun seperti menemukan Chanyeol yang lain dari yang pernah dikenalnya. Tidak, Ia sudah menemukan lagi Chanyeol yang di kenalnya. Itu lebih tepat. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak mengenal Chanyeol adalah kejadian malam itu dimana Chanyeol hampir saja merusak hidupnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Baekhyun agak membentak.

Chanyeol menggeleng berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak, kau mengingatkanku kepada Baekhyun yang ku kenal dulu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah, Chanyeol"

"Sudah berapa banyak pacarmu setelah aku?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan seorangpun"

Ekspresi ceria di wajah Chanyeol berhenti, jawaban Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Kau sudah makan siang, Baek? Mau makan bersamaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk permintaan maaf"

"Kau akan menculikku lagi dan..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Percayalah" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan penekanan khusus. "Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Sungguh! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri atas perbuatanku itu. Seandainya calon kakak iparmu itu tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah mengajak teman-temanku untuk menikmatimu secara beramai-ramai. Aku tidak seharusnya merencanakan hal keji seperti itu. Maafkan aku"

"Aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk berhati-hati kepadamu. Ini bukan bagian dari wawancara awal, kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap, begitu maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan menerima tawaran makan siang gratis itu karena aku sangat lapar. Tapi aku akan pergi ke tempat itu sendiri dan kau harusnya menyusul setelahku. Aku tidak mungkin pergi bersamamu."

* * *

Baekhyun termenung memandangi makan malamnya. Bukan karena tidak sedang berselera, tapi ia tengah memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Ia bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Chanyeol adalah seniornya di sekolah Cockery itu. Ia bahkan mengurusi segala pendaftaran Baekhyun dan berjanji untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lelah karena harus bolak-balik. Saat makan siang bersama tadi, Baekhyun mengajak Kris ikut serta dan Kris lebih banyak berbicara dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Kris sangat menyambut niat baik Chanyeol itu.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menyapanya. Malam ini Luhan dan Sehun akan menginap di rumah lagi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bersedih semalaman. Tapi sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun tidak akan memikirkan Sehun. Ia yakin kalau dirinya hanya akan memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. "Kau merasakan sakit lagi? Kau tetap meminum obatmu, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Luhan sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya..."

"Hanya memikirkan kejadian tadi siang" Potong Kris. "Kami bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Siapa namanya Baek?..."

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas dan menyadari tatapan tajam Sehun menghujamnya. Dengan kikuk Baekhyun kembali memandang Kris dan berdelik.

Kris tertawa senang karena merasa sudah berhasil mengganggu adiknya. "Sudahlah, Baek. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Kau sudah cukup sehat untuk mencari kekasih baru. Siapa namanya? Chanyeol? Pacarmu yang terakhir sebelum kau masuk rumah sakit kan? Aku ingat, saat itu kau menangis karena berpisah darinya. Kau bilang masih menyukainya.."

"Hentikan Kris! Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Ayahnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris mengganggu Baekhyun tertawa. Ia lalu bergumam dengan sangat bijak. "Kau bisa membawanya ke rumah Baek. Jika dia sampai pernah membuatmu menangis karena berpisah berarti kau sangat menyukainya. Ayah ingin melihatnya."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Kami hanya bertemu tanpa sengaja dan saling menyapa. Itu saja"

"Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat khawatir. Tentu saja hal itu di sebabkan oleh perlakuan Chanyeol yang pernah menyakiti Baekhyun. Hanya Sehun yang mengetahuinya. Baekhyun melirik keluarganya secara bergantian. Semua orang mengeluarkan ekspresi heran pada wajahnya karena perubahan suasana secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya nada suara Sehun benar-benar mempengaruhi semuanya. Baekhyun memandang Sehun sejenak lalu menunduk. Ia masih tidak bisa memandangi Sehun berlama-lama. "Tidak, dia sangat baik!"

"Aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu jika dia menyakitimu, Baek. Aku... Maksudku kami semua sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kau belum pulih seratus persen dan masih harus dijaga ketat"

"Ya, aku tau. Aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku."

"Sehun benar, Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ayahnya berbicara lagi, kembali menyegarkan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba saja hadir diantara mereka karena ucapan Sehun. "Kalau dia bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu, jangan dekati dia Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk yang satu itu.

* * *

"Ayahmu benar, sebaiknya jangan dekati Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin dia meyakitimu sedangkan aku tidak ada disana untuk melindungimu lagi" Oh Sehun berbisik di kamar Baekhyun yang terkunci dari dalam. Laki-laki itu memaksa masuk sedangkan selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu jika Baekhyun tidak memintanya. Sehun membuat Baekhyun merasa takut. Takut ketahuan dan takut kehilangan kendali.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau bagaimana dia pernah berusaha membunuhmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Sehun. Keluarlah dari kamarku sekarang. Bagaimana bila Luhan tau? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Dia tidak akan tau. Aku mengatakan akan keluar rumah sebentar." Sehun menatap Baekhyun hangat. Ia sangat merindukan lelaki mungil itu. Meskipun sangat dekat, selama setengah tahun ini mereka terasa begitu jauh. "Aku merindukanmu, Baek"

"Hentikan, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Lalu, "Karena aku mungkin merasakan kerinduan yang lebih dalam."

"Tapi kau selalu tampak kuat menahan semua ini. Kau tau bagaimana terlukanya aku? Aku sangat senang kau sembuh, tapi aku terluka karena tidak bisa berdekatan lagi denganmu sesering dulu. Aku menyesal meluluskanmu lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa menundanya karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa berdekatan denganmu"

"Sehun."

Sehun mendekat, merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh itu kepadanya. Lalu mereka bertatapan penuh kerinduan. Mereka selalu begini setiap kali Sehun datang ke rumah ini, selalu menangatakan hal yang sama dan Baekhyun akan selalu kehilangan kendali. Ia membiarkan Sehun mencium bibirnya lagi dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meneteskan air mata untuk itu. Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Baekhyun sangat menginginkan Sehun dan masih belum berubah. Sehun mungkin merasakan isakan Baekhyun di kedalaman ciumannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan sedih. Sehun melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis seperti ini?"

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Luhan. Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini di sela-sela pernikahan kalian."

"Kau yang meminta kami untuk mempercepat pernikahan"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Bila kau dan Luhan tidak jadi menikahpun, aku dan dirimu tidak mungkin bersatu, Sehun. Ayah tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita meskipun Luhan bisa menerimanya. Kita memang tidak pernah di takdirkan untuk bersama."

"Lalu kau fikir tidak masalah jika aku menjadi kakak iparmu asalkan kita terus bersama? Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu, jika hubungan kita diketahui oleh keluargamu, maka mereka akan menjauhkanku darimu sedangkan aku tidak sanggup menahan kuasa ayahmu. Meskipun harus seperti ini, bukan masalah bagiku. Aku juga merasa bersalah, Baek. Tapi hubungan kita ini setidaknya memberikanku harapan untuk terus bertahan hidup."

Baekhyun menunduk lalu memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Sehun, ingin bisa tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya berperang setiap kali Sehun dan dirinya melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin menyukainya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya menyukainya. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang lalu kembali mengulum bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia meledak. Benar-benar meledak. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu selama ini dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan sedih. Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. "Kau masih tidak bisa melakukannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu, Baek? Aku berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu itu jika kau sembuh. Tapi kenyataannya."

"Aku tidak bisa!" Baekhyun mendekap tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Airmatanya mengalir lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Luhan lebih jauh. Bagiku cukup menikmati ciumanmu di saat aku merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu! Pergilah, Sehun. Kembalilah pada istrimu. Dia pasti menunggumu."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun merasa kecewa pada dirinya setiap kali ia melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa sangat pedih dan terluka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sangat membutuhkan cinta. Hanya Sehun yang bisa memberikannya dan ia selalu bertahan dengan sejumput asa tentang itu.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Mengapa kelopakku tidak bisa terbuka lagi?_

 _Apakah aku tidak akan bisa mekar selamanya?_

* * *

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

* * *

 _Tuhan,_

 _Aku tau ini belum saatnya_

 _Tapi aku harus mengatakan satu hal yang penting padamu_

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun._

 _Akhirnya aku benar-benar mencintainya_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi._

 _Maka awasilah dia, Tuhan! Jagalah dia untukku_

 _Dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya_

Baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas yang tertengah-engah. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi buruk, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak memimpikan hal itu. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi yang sebenarnya ia hanya mendengar gema suara yang membicarakannya. Seseorang itu mengatakan hal yang sangat Baekhyun takuti.

 _Aku tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, maka awasilah dia, Tuhan! Jagalah dia untukku dan ampuni segala dosa-dosaku padanya._

Baekhyun mendekap dadanya. Rasa nyeri itu terasa lagi. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan dadanya sakit seperti saat ini. Baekhyun menekan jantungnya kuat-kuat berharap rasa sakitnya segera sirna.

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya Baekhyun berangkat ke akademi Cookery seperti yang belakangan ini selalu dilakukannya. Tapi dirinya sama sekali belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk segera bersiap-siap sambil menahan sakitnya. Ia menunda sarapannya dan segera meminta Kris mengantarnya ke kampus. Tidak ada seorangpun di rumah itu yang boleh melihatnya kesakitan. Baekhyun tidak ingin terkurung lagi di rumah seperti dulu.

Kampus sudah cukup ramai meskipun menurut Baekhyun, ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencapai Lokernya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam koki yang harus di kenakannya. Ia duduk di kelas yang tampak seperti dapur itu seorang diri, menanti teman-teman sekelasnya datang. Baekhyun masih terus memegangi dadanya karena rasa sakitnya masih belum bisa hilang. Ia mengaduh saat merasakan jantungnya seperti tertusuk.

 _Tuhan, Apa ini?_

 _Apakah ini hukuman untuk dosa yang kulakukan bersama Sehun?_

"Baek"

Baekhyun menengadah mencari suara yang akrab di telinganya. Ia melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya dengan lebih lebar lalu mendekatinya yang kesakitan. Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baek, Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya masuk angin"

"Kalau begitu kita ke klinik"

"Aku harus mengikuti kelas hari ini. Hari ini pembagian pembimbing, kan? Aku ingin memilih lebih dulu. Karena itu aku datang lebih pagi."

"Kalau begitu kau mau minum?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ia limbung dan terjatuh lemas tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar do'a untuknya bergema sekali lagi.

 _Awasilah dia, Tuhan._

 _Dan ampuni dosa-dosaku padanya_.

"Baek. Bangun!" Chanyeol berteriak keras. Ia berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dengan berbagai cara. Tapi mantan kekasihnya itu tidak bangun juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian keramaian mulai terjadi. Para pelajar mulai memenuhi kelas dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Semua orang bertanya-tanya dan tidak ada satu halpun yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Ia memandangi Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan khawatir. Chanyeol masih memanggil-manggil Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, dia sudah sadar dan Chanyeol merasa lega.

"Baek... Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak bernafas sama sekali tadi"

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lama. "Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit, tolong"

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berjauhan. Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjaga jarak darinya sedangkan selama ini Baekhyun yang tidak mau di dekati. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi heran. Ia berhenti melangkah dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa berjalan dalam jarak sejauh itu?"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku? Ini jarak yang biasa kau ambil saat berjumpa denganku, kan?"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol melangkah untuk menjauh, semakin ia berusaha mendekati pemuda itu, Chanyeol terus menghindar hingga akhirnya mereka berkejar-kejaran di halaman rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini. Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dan dia sangat senang dengan itu. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Baekhyun tertawa setelah sekian lama. Ia benar-benar puas dengan dirinya hari ini meskipun Baekhyun harus memegangi dadanya karena ia merasa sakit lagi. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk di atas aspal sambil memegangi dadanya. Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun masih dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Kau sakit lagi?"

"Aku rasa jantungku hanya _shock_ karena aku tidak pernah berlarian seperti ini" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia memandang Chanyeol lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu mengikuti gayanya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. "Apa yang terjadi denganku karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?"

"Kau tidak bisa memilih pembimbingmu sendiri"

"Lalu?"

"Aku yang akan jadi pembimbingmu. Aku juga tidak masuk ke kelas itu karena mengantarmu. Maka aku pastikan tidak akan ada satu anakpun yang memilihku. Maka, mau tidak mau kau harus memilihku. Aku satu-satunya pembimbing yang tersisa dan kau satu-satunya yang belum memiliki pembimbing"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau mau merahasiakan kejadian hari ini, kan?"

"Maksudmu tentang kejadian apa? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain tubuhnya. Ia bertindak seolah-olah sedang lupa ingatan. Itu artinya Chanyeol setuju untuk merahasiakannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Gumam Baekhyun ringan.

"Akhirnya aku tau mengapa aku ketakutan saat itu. Waktu kau mengatakan kalau aku akan menyesal jika memaksakan kehendakku padamu, aku merasa ucapanmu sepertinya sangat mengerikan. Ternyata karena ini? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau sakit."

"Seharusnya kau bisa menebak mengapa aku tidak diizinkan bersekolah di luar oleh ayahku"

"Aku fikir karena kau putra mahkota. Orang kaya di film-film seringkali di gambarkan seperti itu."

Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menumpu dagunya sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang jauh darinya dengan tatapan serius. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di akademi Cookery itu?"

"Ini tahun terakhirku. Sudah lima tahun."

"Jadi sewaktu berpacaran denganku, kau sudah belajar disana? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku sama sekali tentang apapun."

"Aku harus menceritakan apa? Aku fikir saat itu kau hanya tertarik dengan seks dan saat itu aku juga sama. Aku mendatangimu setiap hari karena dorongan seksual yang menggebu-gebu. Pacarku tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan, makanya..." Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat sebuah sepatu melayang menghantam bahunya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan kesal. lelaki mungil itu akan melempar yang sebelah lagi, dia sudah membuat ancang-ancang yang meyakinkan.

"Jadi sewaktu berpacaran denganku kau punya pacar yang lain?"

"Tentu saja. Aku punya pacar yang bisa ku ajak jalan-jalan dan pacar yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seksualku tanpa pernah cemburu."

Baekhyun melempar sepatunya lagi, tapi kali ini tidak mengenai Chanyeol seperti yang sebelumnya. "Aku membencimu! Padahal aku menangis setelah berpisah denganmu waktu itu. Aku bersedih semalaman dan kau..."

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Tapi aku tidak senang mendengar pengakuanmu"

"Baiklah, kau boleh menghukumku untuk itu. Sekarang bagaimana? Mau pulang? Perlu ku telponkan Kris untukmu?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat? Aku ingin melihat pantai hari ini"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku harus bekerja. Bisakah kita pergi lain kali saja? Aku akan meluangkan waktuku seharian saat itu."

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku melihatmu bekerja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak akan di perbolehkan masuk ke dapur, kecuali kau duduk di restoran sebagai pelanggan. Maka aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah melihatku disana"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang sebagai pelanggan dan menunggumu selesai bekerja"

* * *

Semua ucapan Chanyeol benar. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu bekerja di dapur sedangkan Baekhyun menantinya di meja tamu sebagai pelanggan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Chanyeol bekerja di restoran yang mengapung, ini pengalaman pertamanya datang ke tempat seperti ini dan pengalaman pertamanya juga yang membuat Baekhyun harus memandangi pelabuhan dari siang hingga malam hari. Sepanjang pantai dipenuhi dengan kerlip lampu yang sangat indah. Restoran ini juga mewah. Padahal Baekhyun mengira kalau dirinya akan merasa bosan menunggu Chanyeol selesai kerja, ternyata keindahan yang di tawarkan bisa membuatnya betah berlama-lama.

Baekhyun seringkali memandangi pintu pribadi pekerja berharap Chanyeol segera keluar dari sana. Tapi bukankah jam makan malam baru saja dimulai? Chanyeol mungkin baru akan selesai bekerja setelah jam makan malam berakhir. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sangat suka bersama Chanyeol hari ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa merasa dekat sehingga rela menunggui Chanyeol selesai bekerja selama seharian. Mungkin karena Baekhyun enggan berada di rumah. Rumah hanya membuatnya mengingat Sehun dan segala kesalahannya.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sempat merasa ketakutan karena Chanyeol pernah hampir saja menghabisi nyawanya-dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan hal itu-tapi jika harus memilih, Baekhyun akan selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Sehun. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu berada di rumah dan tidak bisa menghindari kepulangan Luhan bersama suaminya. Pada akhirnya baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun harus bersembunyi untuk sekedar berbicara dari hati kehati. Baekhyun selalu dihantui perasaan takut karena hal itu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia kehilangan rasa takutnya saat berkejar-kejaran dengan Chanyeol di halaman rumah sakit tadi.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Yippiiiiii Chanyeol udah muncul, siapa yang kemaren ngarepin Chanyeol balik lagi? jreeng jreeeng pangeran-nya Baekhyun comeback again yooo. Setelah chapter ini moment chanbaek di chapter berikutnya bakalan manissss banget! nget! nget! so fluffyyy, renyah renyah gurih/ *peyek kali ah :v / Percayalah pada ku readers sayang*senyum cantik*

Chapter ini Yu panjangin jadi 5K+ teruntuk emak ku tersayang yang masih aja penasaran padahal udah ane ceritain :v niat awal cuma mau sampai 3K doang, karena sungguh jadwal ini membunuhku/? tapi demi mom Amie Leen apapun ku lakukan untuk membahagiakannya. *sungkemin emak* berbudi kan anak mu ini? jadi plis tolong batalin niat emak buat ngirim dedek ke pesantren mak *nangis dipojokan*

Berhubung bab 12 panjang banget Yu potong aja jadi 2 bagian. Chapter depan makin seru loh, greget banget Chanbaek Hunbaek nya. Yang Penasaran keep respon yaaah. See You *muach

 **Big Thanks To :**

Novey : Luhan ga mati kok, tapi... /sengaja bikin penasaran/ *siul cantik* heheheh

Amie Leen : ini udah fast kan yak, ini udah gue panjangin juga buat elu , tapi sebagai imbalan batalin surat pendaftaran gue kepesantren, kalau kaga gue mau minggat aja ke rumah babeh dichina /bhayyyy

vitangeflower : suwer, yu puyeng deh pada minta jadi hunbaek, kemaren maren malah ada yg ngebash gegara hunbaek trs dikatain cbs labil lol :v jadi biarkan saja takdir yang menentukan semua ini yaa, kkkkkk

LyWoo : *sodorin tisu*

hunexohan : Sehun sama luhan kok, tapi brengseknya makin parah :v

septianaditya1997 : sudah lanjuut

: pesona mu bagai bidadari surga *eaaakk,, btw makasih yaa^^

Arifahohse : sudah...

mingguki : baek itu kesayangan seisi rumah, makanya keluarga mereka takut kehilangan baek,luhan aslinya juga sayang banget,, yang doain Chanyeol bukan yaaaaa *elus elus dagu* heheh

wijayanti628 : sama aku juga ga rela hiks

fvirliani : iya udah kisseuan tapi oseh masih kalah pamor dari chanyeol, chanyeol pan udh sering make out sama Baek, tetep Chanyeol ga akan terkalahkan hohohoh makasih ya sayaang semangatt nyaaa *peluk*

uzuchihanana : karena sehun sok jual mahal :v ini kaga hiatus sih, yang lain hiatus karena pala berbie/? lagi ga sanggup nyusun alur *ketawa miris*

Hyurien92 : Chanyeol bukan yaaaah... *emot mikir* hehehe Sehunnya maruk nih, Luhan mau, baek dsamber juga

chanbyun0506 : ini Chanyeol udah muncul :) turun dari langit hehehhe

nev: jangan... jangan... siapa hayooo... engga diusahain ga hiatus

Min : Yang lebih miris itu Baekhyun siih... karena luhan tidak seperti yang difikirkan... lihat saja nanti

Mr : Baekhyun berakhir dengan siapa, mari kita lihat saja nanti yuhuuuu

ParkHyun47 & Jimingotyesjam : Yu ngeliat siders yang nunjukin pesona itu ibarat ngeliat sehun berdiri depan rumah, datengin mama papa buat ngelamar,,,, bahagiaa bangettt... makasiih ya udh mau reviewww :D

Vanilla92: makasiihhh

indi1004 : *sodorin tisu* cup cup cup jangan nangisss hehhehe karakter dia emang feminim, soalnya anak bungsu ples manjaa anak orang kaya pulaa gapapalah, aslinya juga kaya cewe kok :v /disantet baekhyun/

Ervyanaca : dududuuuuu bahagianya liat pesona reader baruu :v keep respon yaa

jv95 : Luhan emang yeoja karena ntar bakal 'tekdung' anaknya... /penasaraaan yaa?

ElaKim : reader baru lagiiii,,,,welcome dear... keep respon yaa

taaya66xoxo : tuh keponya kejawab kan, ketemu mantan :v

ElisYe Het:sudah,,

aminion : ya,, yaa,,, bisa jadi ... bisa jadi... :v /ala e*t bul*ga kkkk

nandaarsita59 : karena kamu bahagia/?

Kareninna : hubungan hunbaek bakal terus complicated kok sampai end nanti , ga kandas sih mereka msh sering 'main belakang' cuma baek takut ketauan luhan, cuma kehadiran chanyeol bakal mempengaruhi,,, so keep waiting yaah

Lee seohyun : lilissss kangen jugaaaaa,, kapan yak ngumpul lagi,,, hueeee :( ayo deh tebak itu siapa? ga hiatus kok,,, diusahain yaaah

Octaaerin: keliatan banget yaa ahahah semoga bener ya tebakannya :D

nanabbui : niih CB nya udah ketemu lagiiii:)

Thanks yah yang udah bersedia memberi respon, makasih juga buat siders, semoga ga segan lagi yaa buat ikutin jejak rekan yang lain yang udah nunjukin pesonanya, I'm waiting for youu

See you soon

-YU-

mamahnya Kyungsoo yang sedang berduka karena mantunya mendua/?

April 02, 2016


	8. Bab 12 b & 13

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

Feminin! Baekhyun

* * *

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

* * *

"Kau sudah lama?" Kris menepuk kepala adiknya, lembut. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan memanggil pelayan restoran.

"Kau belum memesan makanan?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak siang tadi. Perutku sudah penuh," jawab Baekhyun. Ia terpaksa meminta Kris datang ke restoran itu saat Kris menelponnya khawatir karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di kampusnya.

"Tadi temanmu di kampus bilang, Kau dibawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Ada apa?"

"Aku mendadak tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi menurut dokter bukan hal yang aneh. Aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan jantung yang baru."

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Lalu dimana Chanyeol? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih."

"Kita harus menunggu sampai jam makan malam selesai. Chanyeol bekerja di dapur dan tidak bisa keluar bila tamu restoran seramai ini." Baekhyun memandangi seluruh ruangan. Restoran ini sangat ramai padahal para tamu harus melakukan reservasi terlebih dahulu untuk makan malam. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kris lagi lalu bergumam pelan. "Kris, bisakah kau tidak menjemputku lagi di kampus?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa. Luhan dan Sehun sangat kecewa karena kau tidak bisa makan malam bersama dengan keluarga seperti biasa. Ini pertama kalinya-selain waktu kau di rumah sakit dulu, dan mereka harus pulang besok pagi ke rumah mereka tanpa melihatmu."

"Aku sudah besar, kan? Apa salahnya aku tidak makan malam bersama keluarga sesekali." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak perlu melihat Sehun, tidak perlu melakukan kesalahan dengan bermesraan bersama kakak iparnya. Baekhyun sudah kecanduan dengan Sehun dan dia harap dirinya bisa segera berhenti. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan pengkhianatan itu terus. Dia tidak yakin bisa mempertahankan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Bagaimana bila daya tahan Baekhyun habis dan dia benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sehun? Baekhyun tidak sanggup memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi padanya. "Malam ini kita tidak usah pulang saja."

Dahi Kris berkerut memandang adiknya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin duduk di pelabuhan bersama Chanyeol. Kau mau menemaniku, kan? Dia pembimbing pelajaran dasarku dan aku harus membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin berdua dengannya malam ini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"Kau juga bisa khawatir mengenai itu, rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Aku terlalu cantik dan manis untuk dibiarkan seorang diri."

Kris tersenyum jenaka, lalu, "Mengapa tidak di bicarakan di kampus saja. Apa harus malam ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam lama. Ia hanya mencari alasan untuk tidak pulang dan memanfaatkan Chanyeol. Tapi Kris benar, mengapa harus dibicarakan malam ini? Chanyeol pasti lelah karena bekerja seharian. Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksakan kemauannya terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak ingin pulang, dia tidak ingin bertemu Sehun. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baek? Kenapa? Kau ingin bersama Chanyeol lebih lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang malam ini."

"Apa masalahmu? Kau tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat kalau di rumah. Padahal dulu kau selalu meramaikan rumah dengan kenakalanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku? Kau menghindari siapa di rumah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya bosan. Aku ingin pindah rumah selama kuliah agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Suasana rumah sangat tidak kondusif untuk kesegaran otakku."

"Ayah tidak akan setuju dengan itu."

"Aku tau mengenai hal itu. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Aku harus belajar kepadanya di semester awal ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya punya waktu malam hari setelah dia pulang kerja."

"Kalau begitu Chanyeol saja yang datang ke rumah."

Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya tak menyangka, meminta Chanyeol datang ke rumah? Bagaimana bila dia bertemu Sehun saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah? Tapi Baekhyun kemudian berfikir lebih taktis. Jika ia menghabiskan waktu setelah makan malam bersama Chanyeol, maka ia akan terhindar dari Sehun. Itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan bayangan tentang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sehun. Mungkin dulu Baekhyun sangat ingin bercinta dengan Sehun, sampai sekarang masih begitu. Tapi untuk saat ini perasaan keinginan itu di hantui oleh perasaan takut yang tidak bisa di singkirkan begitu saja. Baekhyun tidak ingin dihantui cinta yang di penuhi dengan perasaan takut seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Dia ingin terbebas dari perasaan seperti itu.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum getir setiap kali mendengar cerita teman-teman sekelasnya tentang pelajaran bimbingan dasar mereka yang sudah di mulai. Semua pelajar meluangkan waktunya setiap hari untuk mengikuti bimbingan itu sedangkan dirinya belum memulai apa-apa sama sekali. Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah menemuinya lagi semenjak laki-laki itu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin sangat sibuk atau mungkin merasa terganggu dengan Baekhyun? Entahlah, yang jelas Baekhyun sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk protes.

"Baekhyun?" Salah seorang teman sekelasnya menyapa Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat halus. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kepada gadis itu dan tersenyum untuk menyiratkan keramahannya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Park Chanlie mengirimi ini untukmu" Gadis itu mengulurkan secarik kertas yang di lipat rapi kepada Baekhyun. Lalu, "Dia memberikannya tadi pagi. Hanya saja aku datang terlambat, makanya aku sedikit terlambat memberikan ini padamu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan megambil titipan untuknya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Park Chanlie? Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa mengenal orang dengan nama aneh seperti itu. Ia menunda untuk membuka kertas itu dan melihat apa isinya beberapa saat. Baekhyun masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan dia masih harus berganti pakaian. Tapi setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tidak membuka kertas itu dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

' _Begitu kelasmu selesai, temui aku di taman fakultas. Ada yang harus ku berikan_ \- Chanyeol'

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Jadi Chanyeol bernama Park Chanlie ? Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui nama asli Chanyeol selama ini. Ia tidak pernah menanyakannya. Baekhyun mengira kalau hari ini Chanyeol mungkin akan memberikan jadwal belajarnya. Mudah-mudahan saja karena ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran dasar itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa memulai prakteknya bila pelajaran dasar saja tidak bisa dikuasainya. Baekhyun mengayunkan langkahnya menuju halaman Fakultas dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan handset dengan khidmat. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati musik yang bergema di telinganya sehingga tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan buku yang di bawanya sehingga Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya dan menanggalkan Handsetnya secepat mungkin.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau lama sekali," keluhnya.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mendesah, "Aku masih harus menyiapkan keperluanku, lalu mengganti pakaian, mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan lalu menemui mu."

"Yah, jadwalmu sangat padat. Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya satu persatu."

"Kau ingin memberikan apa? Jadwal belajarku?"

Chanyeol berdecak lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku catatan yang lusuh dengan sampul pelastik yang sangat tebal. Kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning menandakan kalau buku itu sudah berusia lanjut. "Ini buku catatan penting. Kitab para koki di keluargaku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini buku catatan ayahku selama dia menjadi koki, aku juga menggunakannya dan menambahkan beberapa teknik dasar yang harus kau ketahui. Masih banyak halaman kosong disana. Bila menemukan sesuatu, kau harus menuliskannya juga demi berbagi ilmu kelak. Ambillah."

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membuka halaman awal. Disana mungkin tertulis daftar nama-nama pemakai buku ini, semuanya keluarga Park. "Jadi aku orang pertama yang bukan Park?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau harus mempelajarinya, baca baik-baik dan praktekkan di rumah."

"Lalu kau tidak akan mengajarkanku? Aku belajar sendiri?" Baekhyun tidak bisa meyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Tapi semua temanku sudah belajar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa di antara mereka sudah praktek. Mereka bertemu dengan pembimbing mereka setiap hari, sedangkan aku..."

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku setiap hari?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari?

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak jika bisa."

"Karena itulah aku memberikanmu ini. Aku tau kalau kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku setiap hari. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena harus bekerja dan belajar. Jadi berusahalah." Chanyeol kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun perlahan sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyodorkan MP3 Playernya kepada Baekhyun, "Mau mendengar ini?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sejenak lalu meraih handset yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan memasangkan benda itu di telinga kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengerti kalau Chanyeol hanya mengulangi satu lagu terus menerus. Lagu yang manis dan menyenangkan, rasa kecewa Baekhyun berhasil di hapus dengan syair yang membawa kebahagiaan dari MP3 player itu. "Ini lagu apa?"

"With Your Love-Cher Lloyd. Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Syairnya menyegarkan."

"Kalau begitu bawalah. Aku mau pergi kerja dulu."

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring membuat orang-orang di sekitar taman memperhatikan mereka. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penasaran. Padahal Chanyeol masih dekat dengannya, dan ia berteriak untuk menghentikan Chanyeol?

"Kenapa kau semudah ini memberikan barang-barang berhargamu padaku?"

"Aku akan memintanya kembali pada akhir pekan ini." Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang nyaris saja dia lupakan jika saja Baekhyun tidak membuatnya mengingat jadwal yang sudah di aturnya. "Akhir pekan ini luangkan waktumu, bisa? Aku akan menunjukkanmu contoh bahan makanan yang bagus dan bermutu tinggi."

"Aku boleh mengajak Kris?"

"Ya, ajaklah dia. Bukan masalah bagiku. Itu malah lebih baik karena aku bisa saja kehilangan kendali seperti dulu dan menyakitimu. Kau berfikir begitu, kan?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun berbohong, tapi kebohongannya tidak bisa bertahan lama setelah melihat tatapan penuh selidik dari mata Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya, iya. Aku masih merasa takut."

"Ya, aku mengerti akan hal itu. Ajaklah Kris, minta dia meluangkan waktunya karena aku akan mengajakmu ke perternakan. Ke perkebunan juga. Aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat dan kau harus siapkan staminamu. Bawa obatmu jika kau punya. Jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh di jalan. Aku harap kau bisa tahan dengan apa yang akan kau alami besok." Chanyeol kembali menjauh lagi lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menghilang berbaur bersama teman-temannya yang berjalan berkelompok. Sangat ramai.

Baekhyun mendengus, sepertinya Chanyeol akan memborong semua pelajaran yang harus di ajarkannya selama seminggu kepada Baekhyun dalam waktu sehari pada akhir pekan besok.

Baekhyun tau kalau ia akan memeras otak, ia mungkin juga akan melihat banyak hal yang menjijikkan di peternakan.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika. Ia merinding mengingat apa saja yang bisa di lihatnya pada akhir pekan ini. Ia mengalihkan bayangan-bayangannya dengan membuka-buka buku yang Chanyeol berikan padanya dan membaca apa yang bisa dibaca. Baekhyun bersyukur karena buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa yang mudah dimengerti sehingga ia tidak perlu membuang buku itu karena merasa pusing. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran dengan lebih cepat dan menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah brosur Beasiswa Coockery tertanggal hampir setahun yang lalu. Di belakang benda itu tertulis sesuatu, Baekhyun.

"Uh? Dia menuliskan namaku?"

* * *

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

* * *

 _Baek, Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu_

 _Aku tidak bisa menjagamu_

 _Aku harus mengikuti ujian besok pagi._

 _Selama dua hari ini aku mengurusi beasiswa Cookery_

 _Aku juga harus bekerja keras mulai sekarang_

 _Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi_

 _Sudah saatnya aku berhenti bermanja_

 _Tapi aku berharap bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat_

 _Cepat sembuh, ya?_

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memandangi brosur beasiswa itu, semalaman ini. Kepalanya terus terngiang-ngiang mengenai serentetan kalimat yang berkaitan dengan beasiswa cookery. Setiap kalimat-kalimat di dalam otaknya itu benar-benar dilafalkan dalam kata-kata yang jelas dan itu pasti untuknya. Suara yang sama dengan suara-suara do'a yang membangunkannya setiap pagi. Baekhyun meraih buku dari Chanyeol di atas meja dan kembali menyelipkan brosur itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol kah yang menjenguknya secara diam-diam di rumah sakit waktu itu? Tapi do'a-do'a yang dia dengar... bukankah Chanyeol seorang atheis? Baekhyun akan meminta Kris menyelidikinya.

"Baek. Boleh aku masuk?"

Baekhyun memandangi jendela kamarnya. Masih gelap, pagi sedang berjuang untuk menjelang. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengunci pintu dan kembali duduk di ranjang dengan terburu-buru. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sehun sampaisekarang?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan serius. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Belakangan ini tidak lagi. Aku berusaha menghindarinya."

"Bagus. Tapi buruk!"

"Kau sedang mengatakan hal apa? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Aku mendengar ayahmu bicara dengan Luhan di telpon semalam. Luhan sedang mengandung..."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku bersedih. Anak itu akan membuat Sehun melupakanku." Baekhyun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan mimik kecewanya sama sekali. Hanya sebentar dan ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi bagus, kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu berjuang menjauhi Sehun lagi. Dia sendiri yang akan menjauhiku setelah itu."

"Kau yakin? Ada satu hal yang tadinya ku katakan sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. Ayahmu meminta Luhan untuk pindah bersama suaminya ke rumah ini sampai anaknya lahir. Alasannya, Sehun tidak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga, di rumah ini juga sangat banyak yang akan menjaga Luhan."

"Bagus, kan? Ayahku tentu saja mengambil keputusan yang benar."

"Tapi tidakkah kau menyadari satu hal? Itu artinya Sehun akan tinggal di rumah ini dan dia akan bebas menjamahmu. Aku tau kalau kau masih kesulitan mengubur perasaanmu kepada Sehun. Tapi bagaimana bila perasaanmu tidak mati-mati juga. Terlebih setelah kalian tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Semakin sering bertemu akan membuat cintamu pada Sehun semakin besar."

"Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun membisu.

Bagaimana caranya? Ia sendiri tidak begitu tau tentang itu yang pasti ia akan berusaha menghindari Sehun. Semua masalah di hidupnya semakin rumit sekarang. Kyungsoo mungkin benar, Baekhyun bisa saja semakin mencintai Sehun karena mereka tinggal seatap. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mempertahankan diri jika harus bertemu setiap hari. Sedangkan selama ini saja, dimana Sehun dan Luhan hanya datang sebulan sekali tak pelak membuat Baekhyun nyaris di tiduri Sehun berkali-kali. Ia semakin takut dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Ia takut menyakiti banyak orang.

"Kapan mereka akan pindah?"

"Besok. Itu yang kudengar."

"Cepat sekali."

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Baek, atau kau harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun. Kalian harus berhenti berselingkuh di belakang Luhan. Kau yang meminta Luhan untuk segera menikah dengan Sehun di saat dia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya demi dirimu. Kau tidak akan tega, kan melihat Luhan kecewa sedangkan sekarang dirinya sedang mengandung? Itu akan memberikan luka yang sangat dalam, Baek! Lebih dalam dari lukamu!"

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 _Tuhan,_

 _Tunjukkan jalanmu_

 _Aku harus bagaimana mengindari pengkhianatan ini?_

 _Aku ingin terbebas dari Sehun tapi hatiku terus menolak._

 _Aku membutuhkannya_

 _Tapi Luhan lebih membutuhkannya._

 _Tuhan, jaga aku dari perbuatan dosa_

 _Jangan biarkan aku melakukan hal itu lagi._

Baekhyun sudah berdo'a seharian ini. Terus mengulangi do'a-do'a yang sama demi dirinya, juga demi Sehun. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan akan pindah ke rumahnya dan Baekhyun terus dihantui oleh perbuatan salahnya tentang perselingkuhan mereka selama ini. Sudah hampir malam dan Baekhyun sebaiknya segera kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Sehun melihatnya. Apapun alasannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Baekhyun memandangi pintu samping sebagai tujuannya saat ini. Tapi ia melihat Sehun berdiri disana, menatapnya.

 _Beri aku alasan untuk melarikan diri Tuhan, tolonglah aku..._

"Baek?" Kris menghadang langkahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Sehun tidak mungkin menyentuhnya di depan Kris. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan untuk ini. "Ada apa?"

Kris menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meraihnya, sebuah alamat tertera disana atas nama Chanlie. "Dia yang menandatangani surat persetujuan pendonoran itu. Aku perlu memaksa pihak rumah sakit karena ini dirahasiakan. Kau harus berterimakasih kepadaku, Baek."

"Park Chanlie, kau tidak salah kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kecuali pihak rumah sakit yang membuat kesalahan. Aku hanya menyalin dan tidak mungkin salah. Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Chanyeol."

"Apa? Chanyeol?"

"Aku tau namanya dari salah seorang teman sekelas. Selama ini nama Park Chanlie memang sering dibicarakan di kampus. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Park Chanlie adalah Chanyeol. Ternyata dia orang yang kukenal? Orang yang mendo'akanku setiap malam adalah orang yang ku kenal?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah curiga sejak melihat Brosur itu, jika saja orang yang mendo'akannya tidak membicarakan mengenai ujian beasiswa yang didapatnya, Baekhyun tidak akan percaya kalau orang itu adalah Chanyeol. "Kris, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke alamat ini?"

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana caranya meminta izin kepada ayah?"

"Katakan kalau aku mencari keluarga dari orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku. Ah, biarkan aku yang meminta izin pada ayah. Jika aku mendapat izin kau mau mengantarku, kan?"

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap rumah sederhana itu sekali lagi. Bukan rumah yang besar dan ternyata selama ini Chanyeol tinggal di tempat ini. Bila dipandang lebih dalam, hidup Chanyeol sama sekali jauh berbeda dari kehidupan yang Baekhyun dan keluarga jalani. Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah rumah yang membuatnya harus masuk ke dalam gang yang sempit, sangat berdesak-desakan.

Baekhyun menatap jam d tangannya sekali lagi, sudah hampir jam Sembilan malam. Ia sudah menunggu Chanyeol terlalu lama dan harus membujuk Kris untuk meninggalkannya sendirian karena Kris memaksanya untuk pulang. Untungnya Kris tidak begitu sulit untuk di yakinkan kalau Baekhyun akan aman meskipun tanpa dirinya. Sepertinya Kris percaya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangi rumah- rumah di sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari kalau berkali-kali tetangga Chanyeol memandanginya dari jendela. Baekhyun bergindik, ia mulai ngeri dan merasa di ikuti. Tapi hatinya boleh merasa tenang setelah mendapati Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat dari ujung gang.

Kelihatannya Chanyeol bingung dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, ia mengubah langkah santainya menjadi langkah-langkah yang cepat begitu menyadari kalau seorang lelaki mungil duduk di depan rumahnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol terdengar heran saat berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang bersandari di dinding rumahnya sejak tadi. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Malam-malam begini? Kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja melakukan..."

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku. Kau berjanji akan menjagaku, kan? Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

"Baek?"

"Aku sudah tau Chanyeol. Kau yang selalu menemaniku setiap malam di rumah sakit. Kau yang membawakanku bunga mawar dan putih itu, kau yang mendo'akanku setiap saat." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sebentar lalu memandangi wajah Chanyeol lagi. "Aku sangat berterima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

Chanyeol terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang juga memandangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencari ketenangan lalu membukanya lagi dan tersenyum. Chanyeol menghela nafas seolah-olah ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun kepadanya. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa sangat tenang. "Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Sekarang mau ku antar pulang?"

"Aku diusir? Aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam disini."

"Benarkah? Kau seharusnya tau kalau aku bekerja sampai malam."

"Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu."

"Lain kali jangan menunggu. Jika aku tidak ada di rumah, pulanglah. Ini daerah rawan, Baek. Sangat banyak penjahat disini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mendesah, Baekhyun cukup keras kepala dalam hal berdebat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan menghabiskan malam dengan berdebat. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jeansnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. "Ayo, masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol untuk masuk. Rumah ini benar-benar kecil, tidak ada ruang tamu, ruang tengahlah yang bertransformasi menjadi ruang tamu dengan Home Theater yang sangat lengkap. Masih di ruangan yang sama terdapat kitchen set yang terlihat sangat bersih. Dapur seorang koki. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu dengan stiker kucing mesir berbentuk animasi dan di sebelahnya terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tangga itu dan dia akan segera naik, mungkin disanalah kamarnya. "Duduklah, aku meletakkan barang-barangku dulu," gumamnya sebelum menghilang.

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa yang dilapisi kain beludru hitam pekat. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali turun dan memberikan Baekhyun sekaleng soft drink dari dalam lemari esnya.

Laki-laki itu membukakannya untuk Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kaleng itu di atas meja. Setelah itu Chanyeol duduk di sebelahya dengan tubuh setengah berputar untuk menghadap Baekhyun, sebelah kakinya naik ke atas sofa dan tangannya tergeletak lelah di sandaran sofa. Baekhyun memandangi tangan itu, pasti tidak berhenti bergerak seharian ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat terputus. Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Baguslah, aku tertekan setiap kali melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikannya. Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk bicara dari hati ke hati?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu di ulangi terus. Sekali saja cukup. Ayahku." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah gambar di dinding, foto berpigura besar itu berisi gambar Chanyeol dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya sedang memegangi Baracuda besar di atas sebuah kapal. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. "Ayahku pasti sangat senang saat dia bisa menolong orang lain di akhir hayatnya."

"Dia meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan." Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun hatinya dipenuhi beban. "Karena aku"

"Karena dirimu? Dia menyelamatkanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku mendorongnya sehingga dia terjatuh ke jalanan dan sebuah mobil menabraknya. Saat itu aku dan ayahku bertengkar karena dia memergokiku melakukan sesuatu yang..." Chanyeol berbisik setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun. "Rahasia"

"Kau pasti sedih."

"Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya, jelas saja aku merasa sangat sedih.

Aku sudah cukup menghukum diriku sewaktu dia dirawat dalam waktu yang cukup lama di rumah sakit. Sekarang aku menggantikan tugasnya di restoran mengapung itu. Aku juga harus merawat tanaman kaktusnya di balkon atas, lalu merawat ikannya disana." Chanyeol menunjuk akuarium besar berisi beberapa jenis ikan di atas meja yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur.

"Dia meninggalkan banyak warisan untukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kelihatan bersedih. Dia cukup ceria menceritakan tentang kematian ayahnya. "Kau tidak punya keluarga lain?"

"Ibuku. Tapi aku bahkan tidak menemuinya sejak ayahku meninggal. Selama ini aku selalu bermanja pada ayah, diberikan banyak uang oleh ibu, dan sekarang aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Ibuku tinggal di Gangwon, akhir minggu ini aku akan  
mengajakmu kesana."

"Ke rumah ibumu?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut lalu menggeleng. "Ke _Eco Green Campus_ di Pyeongchang."

"Maksudmu peternakan ?"

"Ternyata kau cukup pintar."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Kau sudah mengatakan kepadaku akan membawaku ke peternakan dan ke perkebunan. Apakah di Gangwon juga ada perkebunan?"

"Ada, tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke Daegwallyeong saja."

"Daegwallyeong? Sepertinya aku akan sangat kelelahan akhir pekan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang."

"Kau tidak suka aku berlama-lama di rumahmu?"

"Ini sudah malam. Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar dan aku tidak bisa menerimamu dalam kamar yang sama. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu seperti waktu itu?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengajarkanku sesuatu?" Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya tempo hari lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihat contohnya secara langsung. Ajarilah aku sesuatu sebelum akhir pekan ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya putus asa. Baekhyun sepertinya belum ingin pulang. "Kau sudah kuberikan cara mudah, Baek. Sekarang kau memintaku mengajarimu? Kau akan kesulitan jika belajar denganku selama akhir pekan ini."

"Aku akan mengerjakan apapun, aku butuh contoh."

"Baiklah, ikut aku ke dapur." Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah ke dapur, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Sesampainya disana Chanyeol langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk memegang pisau dan mengeluarkan banyak bawang putih dan meletakkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Bersiaplah menangis malam ini, tuan muda."

"Apa ini?"

"Pelajaran dasar. Kau harus bisa memotong, baru boleh melakukan hal yang lain."

"Memotong bawang?"

"Untuk malam ini, ya. Besok malam akan berbeda lagi. Sekarang kerjakan dan panggil aku setelah selesai."

Baekhyun mendapat contoh dari Chanyeol sebanyak satu kali. Hanya satu kali dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur untuk mengerjakan tugasnya seorang diri. Baekhyun tidak menyesal sama sekali. Meskipun ia harus berusaha keras memotong bawang-bawang itu, meskipun Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan air mata karena perih, meskipun parfum mahalnya tiba-tiba berubah aroma menjadi bau bawang putih. Dia tidak merasakan adanya kerugian. Baekhyun hanya merasa kalau ia mulai terbiasa, mulai cepat dan lebih tangkas. Pelajaran pertama dari Chanyeol sangat memuaskan. Dalam waktu satu jam lebih, Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia segera berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera kembali ke dapur untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Setelah mengomentari berbagai macam, Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan bahan-bahan lain untuk Baekhyun. Udang, daging, sayur, tomat...

"Aku harus memotong semuanya malam ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku akan memberi contoh malam ini. Lihat baik-baik." Dan Chanyeol beraksi. Dia berhasil mengundang decak kagun Baekhyun sehingga lelaki mungil itu bertepuk tangan begitu Chanyeol menyelesaikan semuanya. Baginya saat ini, Chanyeol terlihat sangat hebat.

"Aku ingin sepertimu."

"Kau akan segera bisa."

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia melepaskan salah satu kunci disana dan menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun. "Ini kunci rumahku. Mulai sekarang kau juga memilikinya. Sepulang kuliah segeralah kemari. Aku akan menuliskan apa yang harus kau potong setiap harinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja  
itu." Chanyeol menunjuk meja makan mini di tengah dapurnya. "Beserta sebuah video contoh. Kau bisa pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu di rumah ini. Ingat, jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau meninggalkan rumahku, hartaku memang tidak banyak, tapi aku hanya punya ini. Mulai sekarang aku mohon kau ikut menjaga rumahku juga, ya?"

Baekhyun memandangi kunci yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol sudah mempercayakan rumahnya kepada Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tuhan benar-benar menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Ia memberikan Baekhyun tempat pulang yang lain selain rumahnya. Tugas yang Chanyeol beri akan memperkecil kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap kakaknya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Hallooo maafkeun yaaa, sabtu kemaren ga bisa update,, andro ane rusak [lagi] untuk yg kesekian kalinya hiks, dan semua file ff terjebak didalam sana huhuhu, berhubung mom Amie Leen ngajak update bareng, ini yu usahain banget ngulang lagi hiksss *ratapi nasib* itupun tetep ngaret dari yang dijadwalkan.. huufftt ya sudah lah yang penting ini mendarat dengan banyak typo :3 ,, males ngecek lagi, jadi kalau nemu sesuatu yang aneh/? mohon dimaklumi ya :v

Thanks buat yang udah mau ngereview, maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu seperti biasanya, ntar nama2 nya nyusul yaaa,, . Yang kemaren nebak cowo yg ngedoain Baek, itu Chanyeol yapsss anda benarrr /yaiyalah ane udah kasih clue :v/

thanks yah buat supportnya, apapun itu mau chanbaek atau hunbaek happy end maupun sad end... keep support ya guys,,,tanpa semangat dari kalian Yu butiran debuu / -_-/

OHiya saya selaku Ibu Negara Whirlwinds/?

ingin mengucapkan HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPABOOOOOOO *kecup basah/ooyy!/

Wish You all the best ya pah, semangat nyari uang buat mamah sama Kyungie,, buat si dedek kembar juga *elus-elus perut* /digeplak luhan/

Love you Oh Sehun :* hadiahnya ada dikamar kita ya pah /smirk cantiksss/

reader ga boleh kepoooo yethh

bhayyyyy :v

-YU-

istri Oh sehun yang sedang berbahagia karena suaminya Ulang Tahun/?

April 12, 2016


	9. Bab 13 & 14

**"ONCE"**

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris (Byun Yifan) , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

.

* * *

Oh Sehun memandangi gerbang rumah Byun itu dari jendela kamarnya. Sudah memasuki hari ketiga ia tinggal di rumah ini, namun kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun sangat kecil. Anak itu selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang pada jam-jam malam. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Sehun tau kalau Baekhyun sedang menghindarinya meskipun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima itu. Sehun menyesal membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun merasuki jiwanya lebih dalam. Sekarang ia harus menerima akibatnya, menginginkan lelaki mungil itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya.  
Seandainya Sehun mempertahankan ketegasannya sebagaimana di awal-awal, mungkin dirinya tidak perlu terpuruk seperti saat ini. Ia merasa sangat hancur, mencintai seseorang yang mustahil untuk dimiliki. Hubungannya dan Baekhyun yang terus terjadi secara diam-diam selama ini tidak bisa di pungkiri semakin memupuk perasaan yang sejak semula tidak diinginkannya. Sehun memandangi Luhan yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Ia juga tidak tega, tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan lebih dalam. Tapi haruskah untuk itu Sehun mengorbankan perasaannya? Saat bersama Luhan hatinya tidak sehangat dulu meskipun selama ini Sehun selalu berusaha bersikap seperti dulu. Sandiwara ini benar-benar menusuknya. Tiba-tiba kerinduannya kepada Baekhyun semakin merebak. Apakah ia tidak akan bersama Baekhyun lagi?

* * *

.

oOo

.

* * *

Chanyeol terperangah saat pintu rumah tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih berada di luar. Ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari Baekhyun melakukan kecerobohan seperti ini. Biasanya anak itu selalu mengunci pintu dari dalam jika dia berada di rumah ataupun setelah ia meninggalkan rumah. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun melupakannya. Chanyeol segera masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintu. Setelah berjalan lebih jauh masuk kedalam rumahnya, Chanyeol medapati Baekhyun tertidur di atas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Dia tidak pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai seperti yang biasa di lakukannya.  
Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun dan menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia lalu naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil selimut dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun ternyata sudah bangun ketika Chanyeol sudah kembali. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat mengantuk. Chanyeol mendekat dan melemparkan selimut kepadanya lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan nyaman. "Kau tidak pulang?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku lupa dimana meletakkan kunci, jadi aku menunggumu pulang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahmu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci"  
"Kuncinya, kau tinggalkan di sisi luar pintu. Kau ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang berniat buruk dan mengambil kuncinya. Atau masuk untuk melukaimu setelah dia mengunci pintu sebelumnya."  
"Maafkan aku, aku tidak terfikir untuk memeriksa kesana. Hari ini aku lelah sekali, ada kuliah tambahan dan harus mengerjakan tugas darimu"  
"Mengeluh?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya bercerita" Baekhyun kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar wajahnya bisa kembali segar. Hal itu membuat pipinya menjadi kemerahan, ia sudah kembali terlihat seperti sebelum tidur. "Aku sudah bisa memasak pasta. Kau mau? Aku bisa membuatkannya"  
"Tidak, aku sudah makan"

Kali ini Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau sudah lelah, ya? Sudah ingin istirahat? Aku belum bisa pulang. Kris memintaku menunggu karena dia akan terlambat menjemputku hari ini"  
"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Baek?"  
Baekhyun terdiam lalu menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"  
"Kau menerimaku dengan baik setelah apa yang ku lakukan padamu. Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah tentang kelakuanku padamu waktu itu. Aku berharap kejadian itu tidak ada, kesalahan itu terus membekas setiap kali aku melihatmu. Terlebih saat mengetahui kalau kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar..."  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memotong, "Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"  
Chanyeol memandangnya lama lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkan di dadanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam sambil terus menerka apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan. Sayup-sayup Chanyeol bisa merasakan detakan teratur merasuk melalui setiap sendi tangannya. Ia sudah bisa mengerti, Jantung ayahnya ada disana.  
"Aku merasa dekat denganmu. Mungkin karena ayahmu ada disini. Kalau aku adalah ayahmu, seberbahaya apapun anakku, seperti apapun kemungkinannya untuk menyakitiku, aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya, kan?"  
"Ya, aku rasa alasan yang tepat."  
"Ini bukan alasan" Baekhyun kembali melemparkan tangan Chanyeol kembali kepada pemiliknya dengan kesal. "Kau tidak memandangku seperti dulu lagi, Chanyeol. Kau sudah berbeda. Padahal di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku, sekarang tidak lagi?"  
Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun itu. "Seandainya aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi seperti dulu?"  
"Aku mau menikah. Kau mau menikahiku?"  
"Astaga. Aku saja tidak yakin kalau kau mencintaiku dan sekarang kau memintaku menikahimu? Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya berhenti berandai-andai. Ayo ku antar pulang"  
"Tapi Kris bilang."  
"Menunggu Kris bisa membuatku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku tidak mungkin istirahat jika kau ada disini. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu tidur di rumahku, terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula kau seharusnya tidur lebih cepat. Besok kita harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."  
Baekhyun berdecak lalu berdesis. "Baiklah, tapi besok pagi kau akan menjemputku di rumah, kan?"

* * *

.

oOo

.

* * *

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rumah keluarga Byun dari depan." Chanyeol terpaku menatap pintu gerbang yang tinggi menjulang itu. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya mengetahui segelintir tentang rumah keluarga Byun melalui lubang di tembok halaman belakang. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melihat gerbang yang besar itu, bahkan berniat melirikpun tidak. "Ah, ya! Lubang di halaman belakang itu sudah kau tutup?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan banyak hal sehingga melupakan niat penting yang satu itu"  
"Ya, kau Tuan besar. Sangat mudah untukmu melupakan."  
"Jangan sembarangan bicara Chanyeol" Baekhyun memotong. "Aku bisa tersinggung kalau kau menyinggung tentang Tuan besar."  
"Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Kalau begitu sekarang aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok"  
"Kau akan menjemputku besok, kan? Kau belum menjawabnya sama sekali"  
Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lewat depan atau belakang?"  
"Tentu saja lewat depan. Datang lebih pagi, ya? Aku ingin kau sarapan bersama keluargaku. Ayahku pasti senang" "Sebaiknya jangan. Aku merasa tidak."  
"Aku akan pergi jauh, kau harus meminta izin kepada ayahku. Ayahku tidak akan membunuhmu, percayalah. Aku juga sudah sering cerita mengenai dirimu dan ku rasa ayahku akan senang kalau bertemu langsung dengan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa anaknya."  
"Kau berlebihan Baek. Terlalu memberikan harapan"  
Ucapan tentang harapan itu membuat sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Harapan? Tentang apa? Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti mengenai maksud kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. "Aku memberi harapan? Tentang apa?"  
"Tentang bisa di terima dengan baik di keluarga kaya seperti kalian. Saat berpacaran denganmu dulu-pun aku sama sekali tidak berani bermimpi lebih untuk bisa di terima. Karena itu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai tempat bersenang-senang. Sekarang kau malah berbuat seperti ini." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk berdecak, dan "Baiklah, aku akan mengusaha kan untuk datang lebih pagi besok. Siapkan semua hal yang kau butuhkan. Seharian besok akan menjadi perjalanan paling melelahkan untukmu" Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah pergi.  
Baekhyun terpaku untuk beberapa lama karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Ia masih bingung, masih kesulitan untuk menerima kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan dalam tempo yang terlalu cepat itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Ia tersenyum karena merasa bodoh. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memang harus tidur lebih cepat, tapi sayangnya hari ini Kris terlambat menjemputnya sehingga waktu tidurnya pasti berkurang. Besok pagi Baekhyun akan meminta Kyungsoo menyiapkan keperluannya, semoga saja dia tidak bangun terlalu siang.  
"Baru pulang?"  
Oh Sehun menghadang Baekhyun di tangga menuju lantai atas. Jika bukan karena hapal dengan suaranya, Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka kalau Sehun-lah yang menghadangnya. Suasana rumah sudah terlalu gelap karena sebagian orang mungkin sudah tertidur. Hanya bunyi televisi yang berada di dapur meramaikan suasana. Beberapa orang pelayan mungkin masih bangun dan menonton televisi di belakang.  
"Aku sangat lelah, permisi!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk melewati Sehun, tapi Sehun lebih cepat bergerak dengan merangkul tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya sehingga ciuman Sehun terlepas. Sehun akan menakhlukkannya seperti bisa. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bila Luhan atau ayahku melihatnya?"  
"Mereka sedang tidur" Sehun berbisik sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya.  
"Tapi pelayan yang lain belum tidur."  
"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk ke kamarmu seperti biasa, aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja. Kau selalu menghindariku Baek! Aku bisa mati kalau kau menghidariku terus. Hari ini kau pergi kemana? Setiap malam kau pergi kemana? Mengapa selalu pulang malam seperti ini?"  
"Aku belajar"  
"Belajar apa sampai jam segini? Biasanya kau pulang sebelum jam Sembilan malam, tapi ini adalah kali pertama kau pulang lebih lama."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sepuluh!"  
"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya terlambat satu jam."  
"Mengapa kau terus menghindariku? Kau merasa kalau hubungan kita ini salah? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa kau ingin menghentikannya di saat aku ketergantungan seperti sekarang? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan ini, kau-"  
Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat merasakan tangan-tangan yang berusaha memisahkannya dari Baekhyun. Kris berdelik dengan ekspresi keras, dia berusaha melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukan Sehun dan segera menyembunyikan adiknya di balik tubuhnya. Selang beberapa saat, Kris menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak suka dan berbisik dengan nada tegas.  
"Jadi begini perilakumu terhadap adik istrimu? Ku kira kau pria baik-baik Sehun. Karena itu aku menganggapmu pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Tapi kau bahkan memeluk adik iparmu saat istrimu sedang mengandung anakmu"  
"Kris?" Sehun terperangah, ia tidak menyangka akan di pergoki oleh Kris, Kris tidak ada dirumah dan ia sudah meyakinkan itu. Siapa sangka sekarang Kris sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian.  
"Jangan pernah ganggu Baekhyun lagi, atau kau akan menyesal!"  
"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Kris! Aku dan adikmu saling mencintai bahkan sebelum aku dan Luhan menikah. Dan kami tidak akan bisa di pisahkan oleh pernikahan itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan ada satu halpun yang bisa memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun!"  
"Diam! Aku sangat menentang cintamu. Aku pastikan kalau ini adalah kali terakhir dirimu menyentuh adikku. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi melakukannya seumur hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa!" Kris lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun keras-keras menuju ke kamarnya.  
Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia tau Kris pasti sangat marah karena hal ini. Kris tidak pernah setuju dengan perasaan cinta Baekhyun terhadap Sehun sejak awal. Kris akan memarahinya. Baekhyun yakin hal seperti itu akan terjadi karena Kris langsung menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia segera mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan mendekati Baekhyun untuk menggenggam bahunya keras-keras.  
"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan Sehun?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku tidak bisa lepas darinya begitu saja, karena itu kami masih berhubungan setelah pernikahannya dan Luhan."  
"Astaga, Baek! Kau akan menyakiti Luhan,"  
"Aku tau, karena itu aku selalu berusaha menghentikan ini."  
"Tapi kau tidak berhenti. Kau masih membiarkannya memeluk mu, mencium mu, bagaimana bila ayah tau? Kau sudah membahayakan dirimu, Baek!"  
"Aku bersumpah, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku bahkan berlama-lama di rumah Chanyeol untuk menghindarinya semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah ini. Ini yang pertama setelah kabar kehamilan Luhan merebak. Aku juga tidak menduga kalau ini akan terjadi."  
"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengawasi kalian sejak tadi, dan kau sama sekali tidak melawan saat dia berusaha memelukmu. Kau bahkan membalas ciumannya, lalu dimana usahamu? Seharusnya kau melawan saat dia melakukan itu."  
"Aku sudah berusaha memalingkan wajahku, seharusnya kau melihat itu juga!"  
"Kelakuan kalian benar-benar memalukan. Kapan kau akan sadar?"  
"Aku tidak berdaya." Baekhyun melemah, Ia tidak bisa menghindari kekecewaan karena Kris terus menyalahkannya. Ia harap Kris mengerti, tapi sepertinya tidak. "Aku mencintainya dan tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya. Harusnya kau memahamiku. Aku juga sangat ingin menghindar dan sejujurnya aku senang kau datang kali ini. Aku juga sudah lelah, Kris! Berkali-kali aku berfikir untuk tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol selalu menghindar untuk berlama-lama denganku. Aku juga ketakutan, Aku takut jika Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih dari memeluk atau mencium."

"Ini salahmu!"  
"Aku tau, aku yang memulainya dan sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengakhirnya. Aku butuh perlindungan. Aku butuh kau dirumah ini untuk menjagaku tapi kau selalu sibuk!"  
"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak awal, kau tau mengapa aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini? Ayah memindahkanku ke China. Semuanya sudah di urus dan aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Sekarang siapa yang akan melindungmu di rumah ini?"  
Baekhyun terdiam dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. bahkan Kris-pun akan meninggalkannya? "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"  
"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan kunci pintu. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Tapi berjanjilah untuk menghentikannya sekuat tenaga. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku harap kau mampu menolaknya mulai saat ini!"

* * *

.  
Once

.

* * *

Rencana Baekhyun berubah, ia tidak mengikuti sarapan pagi bersama keluarga hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah pergi ke kamar ayahnya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke Daegwallyeong demi melihat peternakan sapi bersama seorang teman. Ia juga menyiapkan banyak barang-barang penting yang sengaja di bawa sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Baekhyun juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan dalam jumlah yang banyak, ia ingin sarapan di rumah Chanyeol sebagai ganti undangan sarapan yang di batalkan secara sepihak. Kris juga bangun lebih pagi demi mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol secepat mungkin. Ia masih memikirkan rencana untuk Baekhyun dan Kris harap, ia menemukannya sebelum Baekhyun pulang.  
Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang di dapatnya pagi-pagi sekali di depan pintu rumahnya. Kris mendorong Baekhyun agar mendekat kepada Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi aneh. Ia meletakkan barang-barang Baekhyun di atas lantai dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang lembut.  
"Jaga adikku, ku mohon"  
"Tentu saja. Ku fikir aku harus menjemputnya kerumah."  
"Pagi ini seisi rumah sibuk. Kami tidak ingin kau melihat kekacauan itu makanya aku mengantar Baekhyun kemari lebih pagi. Sekali lagi, jaga dia."  
"Aku akan mengembalikannya kerumah sebelum malam."  
"Terimakasih! Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Kris berbalik dan berlarian menyusuri gang dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi aneh, lebih aneh lagi saat melihat tas besar yang di bawanya. "kau mau pindah rumah? Kita hanya pergi seharian, bukannya menginap."  
"Siapa tau, terjadi sesuatu di jalan dan kita terpaksa menginap."  
"Tidak akan pernah."  
Baekhyun mencibir kecewa. "Di dalam sana juga ada sarapan untuk kita pagi ini. Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu"

"Sikap kalian berdua sangat aneh."  
"Ini hanya kali pertamanya aku pergi jauh dari rumah, makanya aku dan Kris sedikit kikuk..."  
Chanyeol kelihatannya masih curiga meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku lama kepada Baekhyun untuk mencari kepastian dan sepertinya ia tidak akan menemukan kepastian apa-apa sekarang. Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan. "Masuklah. Aku bersiap-siap dulu"  
Baekhyun mengangguk senang lalu membawa masuk barang bawaannya dengan susah payah sehingga gerakannya menjadi lambat. Melihat itu, Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke rumah lebih dulu kembali lagi dan membantu Baekhyun untuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Chanyeol meletakkan benda itu di atas sofa ruang tengah sebelum ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa bicara. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mulai menyiapkan sarapan sederhananya dan menanti Chanyeol untuk turun di meja makan. Butuh waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Chanyeol untuk bersiap-siap dan baru turun setelah Baekhyun hampir menantinya selama setengah jam. Laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan untuknya.  
"Kau tidak mau aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, makanya kesini pagi-pagi?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela suapannya yang tangkas.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya takut terlambat."  
"Lalu untuk apa membawa banyak barang seperti itu?"  
"Siapa tau kita akan menginap."  
"Sudah ku bilang itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Semua barang-barangmu itu tidak mungkin kita bawa. Hanya akan merepotkan. Pisahkan barang-barang yang penting dengan yang kurang penting."  
"Tapi semuanya penting"  
Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya meskipun makanan di dalam piringnya masih tersisa dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia mendekati tas besar milik Baekhyun dan mulai memilah-milah barang yang mungkin di bawa untuk di masukkan ke dalam tas sandang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus kecewa. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bersikap seolah-olah tidak ingin bersama dengannya terlalu lama. Apakah Baekhyun harus pulang malam ini? Bagaimana bila Sehun mengganggunya lagi? Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia hampir menangis karena hal ini.

.

oOo

"Jadi kau juga mengetahui hal ini?" Kris memperbesar matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang hari ini sengaja di bawanya keluar rumah untuk di tanyai tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kris tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang kedua yang dekat dengan Baekhyun selain dirinya. Tidak, Kyungsoo lebih pantas menduduki urutan pertama karena ia mengetahui apapun yang Baekhyun rahasiakan dari Kris. "Kenapa kau diam saja melihat mereka melakukan kesalahan?"  
"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika jadi aku. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum senang setiap kali bertemu dengan Sehun, dia akan menangis kalau merindukan laki-laki itu dan aku selalu melihat hal seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa melarangnya? Aku juga ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia."  
Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin marah, tapi kata-kata Kyungsoo benar. Kris juga menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia sebagaimana Kyungsoo menginginkannya. "Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Hubungan mereka sangat membahayakan keduanya."  
"Tenanglah, Kris. Baekhyun sepertinya juga menyadari itu. Semenjak Baekhyun mulai berkuliah dia selalu menangis setiap kali Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti sejak itu Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah mengizinkan Sehun untuk masuk ke kamarnya lagi."  
"Tapi kau tau apa yang di katakannya kepadaku? Dia tidak berdaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya dan aku juga khawatir jika Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan. Aku akan kembali bertugas di China dan itu harus membuatku jarang berada di rumah lagi. Siapa yang akan mengawasinya?"  
"Seadainya orang itu ada disini." Kyungsoo mendesah, ia sudah berhasil membuat Kris menatapnya dengan heran.

"Dia siapa?"  
"Baekhyun pernah menceritakan tentang seseorang yang selalu menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Orang itu berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Semula ku kira Baekhyun hanya menceritakan mimpinya, tapi aku terus memikirkannya meskipun Baekhyun sendiri mungkin sudah melupakannya."  
"Siapa orang itu?"  
Delaiah mengangkat bahu. "Baekhyun bilang, orang itu sepertinya punya hubungan dengan pendonor jantungnya." "Chanyeol?"  
"Chanyeol? Mantan pacarnya?"  
Kris mengangguk. "Orang yang berhubungan dengan pendonor itu bernama Park Chanlie, dan Baekhyun mengatakan kalau itu adalah nama Chanyeol. Aku senang mendengar itu, Chanyeol memang sangat ku percaya karena selama ini sikapnya sangat baik terhadap adikku."  
"Baik? Tidakkah kau tau kalau Chanyeol pernah mencoba memperkosa Baekhyun?"  
"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Bagaimana awalnya hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun bisa terjadi? Kau tau karena apa? Karena Sehun menolong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berusaha merusak hidupnya. Baekhyun sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku. Semenjak itulah kekagumannya kepada Sehun timbul. Dia bahkan terus berusaha membujuk Sehun agar laki-laki itu mau menjadi orang pertama yang menidurinya."  
Kris terdiam lama. Jadi begitu hubungan mereka? Dia benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi Kris yakin kalau Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah berubah? Manusia bisa saja berubah, kan? "Kalau begitu aku bisa saja memaksa Chanyeol mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya kan?"  
"Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu, Kris. Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya?"  
"Bagaimana kalau dia menggantikanku untuk menjaga Baekhyun di rumah?"

"Dia tidak bisa masuk ke rumah."  
"Aku bisa membuatnya melakukan itu. Percayalah padaku"

* * *

Daegwallyeong,  
Baekhyun melihat banyak hal di _Eco Green Campus_. Banyak sekali tanaman disana dan Chanyeol jelas-jelas hanya membuatnya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat tanaman langka yang tidak mungkin di jadikan bahan makanan. Semula Baekhyun berfikir seperti itu. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol memberi tahu banyak hal disana tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Beberapa tanaman yang sering di temui di semak-semak liar ternyata bisa menjadi bumbu tambahan. Chanyeol juga memperlihatkan buah yang baik dan sayuran yang bagus lalu membandingkannya dengan tanaman lainnya. Memasuki rumah kaca, Baekhyun sangat terkagum melihat tumbuhan yang seharusnya tidak ada pada musim ini bersemi disana. Chanyeol memberi tahukan kepadanya masa hidup sebuah bunga, bagaimana cara menanamnya dalam suhu seperti apa mereka bertahan, laki-laki yang cerdas. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira kalau Chanyeol ternyata adalah laki-laki seperti yang bersamanya saat ini. Dalam fikirannya saat itu, Chanyeol hanya pemuda biasa yang semuanya tergolong standar, kecuali wajah dan tubuhnya yang ramping itu.  
"Kau berubah" Desis Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan bersisian menelusuri taman bunga. Chanyeol sedang membimbingnya menuju pintu gerbang karena mereka akan segera menuju halte untuk berpindah ke peternakan. Hari ini sudah siang dan seharusnya mereka mencari makan siang.  
Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun sejenak lalu memandangi ujung kakinya yang terus melangkah dengan teratur. "Berubah seperti apa?"  
"Kau jadi terlihat sangat keren"  
"Jadi dulu aku tidak keren?"  
"Kau keren, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang lebih dari yang dulu. Jadi kau berubah, atau kau tidak memperlihatkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku dulu?"  
"Entahlah, mungkin aku memang sedikit berubah. Hidup sendirian membuatmu mengerti apa yang tidak kau mengerti sebelumnya. Hal positif yang Tuhan berikan untuk menggantikan ayahku adalah aku mengerti banyak hal setelah kehilangannya. Seperti yang ku bilang, selama ini aku hanya bisa bermanja."  
"Boleh aku tau apa yang membuatmu dan ayahmu berkelahi?"  
"Apa kau perlu tau?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun segera menyambutnya. Laki-laki itu sedang berusaha mengamankannya untuk menyebrang jalan dan berhenti di halte. Meskipun akhir pekan, entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sepi. "Kau mau makan apa hari ini?"  
"Aku makan apa saja" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, ia sudah mulai merasa lelah dan tergiur saat melihat bahu Chanyeol di sisinya. "Boleh aku bersandar di bahumu? Aku sangat lelah"  
Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan merebahkanya di tempat yang Baekhyun minta. lelaki manis itu tersenyum dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau sudah harus minum obat?"  
"Terlambat sedikit juga tidak masalah"  
"Bagaimana rasanya, Baek? Jantung ayahku cukup nyaman?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu sering merasa sakit seperti dulu. Aku hanya merasa dia berhenti sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas, tapi itu kadang-kadang. Bahkan belum tentu terjadi sebulan sekali."  
"Seperti waktu itu?"  
"Iya, itu yang kedua kalinya. Aku harap tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."  
"Mengerikan sekali. Aku berfikir bagaimana rasanya merasakan jantung kita berhenti berdetak"  
"Aku sudah sering merasakannya. Yang terparah saat aku masuk rumah sakit waktu itu, sebelumnya aku sudah merasa kalau jantungku mulai melemah, lalu berhenti berdetak sesekali, sakit sekali."  
Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Setidaknya kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Aku cukup senang dengan hal itu-Ah, itu bus-nya! Ayo kita cari makan siang begitu tiba di Peternakan"  
Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat sebuah bus berhenti dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol berdiri lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kalau langit yang panas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sejuk. Ia juga merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi mendamaikannya. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang terus menggandeng tangannya menuju bangku penumpang yang berada di belakang.  
 _Tuhan,  
Dia membuatku damai  
Kenapa dia tidak seperti ini dulu?_

* * *

 _._ _  
_"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini?"  
Kris tertunduk mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang terdengar agak meninggi. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini, terpaksa memaksakan pemikirannya kepada ayahnya demi Baekhyun. Ia tau kalau idenya sangat sulit di terima oleh ayahnya, tapi walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak boleh di biarkan di rumah itu tanpa penjagaan sedangkan dirinya akan semakin jarang berada di rumah.  
"Adikmu masih sangat muda untuk menikah, Kris."  
"Aku tau ayah." Jawab Kris dengan halus. Ia berusaha memandangi wajah ayahnya yang duduk dengan gusar di kursi kerjanya. Seharusnya ia tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini di kantor. Tapi jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi ia bisa melakukannya? "Tapi Baekhyun sangat ke tergantungan dengan laki-laki itu. Dia bahkan rela menunggui laki-laki itu seharian di restoran tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk pulang bersama. Jadi menurutku lebih baik nikahkan saja mereka."  
"Kita tidak tau dia anak siapa."  
"Ayahnya adalah orang yang mendonorkan jantung untuk Baekhyun. Dia orang baik."  
"Jadi dia memanfaatkan mendiang ayahnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun?"  
"Aku rasa tidak. Mereka sudah berkenalan sebelum itu. Anak muda itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun dulu. Aku masih ingat saat Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu, Baekhyun menangis karena sangat kehilangan, padahal dia sendiri yang menginginkan perpisahan mereka. Anak itu bahkan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya kepada kita, kan? Jika tidak aku pastikan kalau ayah pasti aka memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak sebagai kompensasi. Jika dia menginginkan keuntungan, dia tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan Baekhyun, cukup meminta uang kepadamu dan kau pasti akan memberikannya." Kris kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan energi agar bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Laki-laki itu bahkan menolak untuk berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun dan mereka mungkin saja tidak akan sering bertemu jika Baekhyun tidak mendaftar di _Academy Cookery_ itu. Ku rasa mereka bertemu lagi karena takdir, laki-laki itu menjadi pembimbing Baekhyun juga karena Tuhan menginginkan mereka bersama."  
"Dan dia juga ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun?"  
Kris angkat bahu, "Aku tidak yakin"  
"Lalu kau meminta ayah untuk menikahkan adikmu dengan laki-laki yang belum tentu mau menikahinya?"  
"Tapi Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Kita tidak tau berapa lama lagi Baekhyun bisa bertahan. Karena itu, kita tidak bisa menunda kebahagiaannya, kan? Aku ingin adikku bahagia berapa lamapun sisa kehidupannya di dunia ini. Karena itulah, ayah. Bantu aku untuk membujuk laki-laki itu. Demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal saat laki-laki itu menyodorkan secangkir susu sapi mentah yang baru saja di perasnya untuk diminum. Semula Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk mencoba memerah sapi dengan tangan sendiri. Tapi sekarang.  
"Minumlah, Baek."  
"Tapi itu mentah. Aku tidak terbiasa meminum susu sapi seperti ini."  
"Lalu susu seperti apa yang kau minum? Susu instan? Kau tau kalau susu instan tidak sebaik susu murni?"  
"Tapi susu instan rendah lemak."  
"Lemak susu baik untukmu. Tidak akan membuatmu gemuk. Minumlah" "Apa yang akan kau berikan untukku kalau aku meminumnya?" "Apa saja yang kau minta. Asalkan bukan nyawaku."  
Baekhyun mendesah, ia meraih cangkir kaleng yang Chanyeol sodorkan kepadanya secara perlahan. Entah mengapa baginya susu murni berbau amis. Ia bisa saja tidak meminumnya tapi Chanyeol memaksa dan Baekhyun sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolak. Baekhyun harus memaksakan diri untuk meneguk susu itu dan nyaris saja muntah setelah tegukan terakhir. Sayangnya susu itu menolak untuk di muntahkan dan terus bertahan di dalam perutnya. Baekhyun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan ia merasa lebih segar setelah oksigen memenuhi rongga dadanya.  
Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia berdiri lebih dulu lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Baekhyun menyambutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak bertahan untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seperti yang di lakukannya saat menyebrang jalan tadi atau saat mencari bangku kosong di dalam bus. Setelah Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan berdiri dengan baik, ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan lebih dulu sampai Baekhyun bisa mengimbangainya. Mereka akan pulang karena hari sudah sore. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.  
"Harusnya kau tidak pemilih. Kau harus bisa mencicipi apapun sebagai seorang koki" Chanyeol kembali berbicara.  
"Aku sedang mengusahakannya. Tapi itu tidak mudah."  
"Sekarang ubahlah menu makanmu. Gunakan susu murni. Negara kita memiliki kualitas sapi perah dan susu terbaik tapi kau malah mengkonsumsi susu instan"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi boleh kita istirahat sebentar?"  
"Kau terlalu mudah lelah"  
"Ini pertama kalinya aku banyak bergerak seumur hidupku."  
Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti. Lalu, "Baiklah. Kita duduk disana saja."  
Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah lapangan dengan rumput hijau yang membentang, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju arah yang di tunjuknya dan akhirnya bisa berbaring disana dengan sangat nyaman. Ia harap Chanyeol ikut berbaring disebelahnya, tapi Chanyeol terlalu betah untuk duduk dan hanya menoleh kepada Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sekali.  
"Kau tidak suka berdekatan denganku, ya?" Baekhyun bergumam kecewa.  
Chanyeol menoleh lagi kepadanya untuk yang kedua kali lalu tersenyum. "Kenapa harus tidak suka?"  
"Kau selalu menjaga jarak, Chanyeol. Tidak seperti dulu."  
"Seperti dulu? Kau ingat bagaimana hubungan kita dulu? Apa harus seperti itu?"  
Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk melawan ucapan Chanyeol. Interaksi mereka yang dulu benar-benar jauh dari yang sekarang. Chanyeol selalu menemui Baekhyun setiap sore demi sebuah Oral Sex hariannya dan Baekhyun tentu tidak mengharapkan hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Astaga, mengingatnya saja membuat Baekhyun malu. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk beberapa saat.  
"Kalau sudah selesai istirahat, kau boleh bilang padaku. Kita akan segera pulang."  
"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.  
Chanyeol menoleh lagi kepadanya untuk yang ke tiga kali, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"  
"Aku punya masalah yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan. Kita disini saja, aku akan membayar penginapan untuk kita"  
"Dengan apa? Aku meninggalkan dompetmu di rumah." Chanyeol lalu mendesah, ia meyesal melakukannya."Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menginap di rumahku."  
"Kalau begitu kita tidur di halte saja, atau dimanapun asalkan aku tidak perlu pulang kerumah. Aku tidak ingin pulang malam ini. Jika aku pulang maka habislah aku."  
"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu sekali saja. Kau pernah berjanji akan melindungiku, kan? Sekarang saatnya kau memulai semuanya. Aku butuh pertolonganmu. Aku tidak mungkin pulang sekarang."  
"Bagaimana bila ayahmu mencari?"  
"Aku sudah meminta Kris membujuknya. Jika ayahku tidak mengizinkan, pasti Kris akan menjemputku. Aku mohon padamu"

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku masalahmu?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng, "belum saatnya. Tapi aku pasti menceritakannya suatu saat nanti. Karena itu, tolonglah. Kris sedang berusaha menyelesai kan masalahku sekarang dan aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum dia menemukan jalan keluarnya. Demi jantung ayahmu yang ada padaku, kau memperbolehkanku menginap di rumahmu, kan? Aku akan menjaga sikap. Aku berjanji!"  
Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun lama. Apakah ia akan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumahnya? Jiwa raganya menolak, tapi hatinya mendorong Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya. Sekali saja, ini juga bukan kesalahan yang ayahnya benci. Dia sedang menolong seorang teman, kan? Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk dengan berat. "Tapi kau harus patuh pada peraturanku, Baek.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY BABYYYBOOO

Selamat ulang tahun kesayangan nomer satuuu... terimakasih untuk kebahagian yang selama ini kita lewati. *^O^* 3

buat reader nih special update buat kalian hhoho rencana mau update sabtu aja, berhubung mamaboo lagi bahagia banget kesayangannya Park Baekhyun ulang tahun... jadi bela-belain deh

Happy reading yaa^^ jangan lupa review

P.S : masih kobamin/? Chanbaek bareng ella yang ternyata berkonspirasi... menutupi apa yang terjadi /? * ngemeng apa sih yu* paiii paiii

Salam rindu

-mamaboo-

May 06, 2016 : 09;55 AM


	10. Bab 15

_**"ONCE**_ "

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by

 **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris (Byun Yifan) , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengisi Canelloni dengan daging cincang dan keju saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketok berkali-kali. Maka Chanyeol segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memanggang cannelloni di dalam microwave sebelum ia berakhir terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Byun Yunho berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bijaksana. Chanyeol kenal dengan laki-laki itu, dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu menunggui Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan heran Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kris yang berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"Park Chanlie?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyun menginap disini?"

"Ya, dia sedang tidur. Kalian datang untuk menjemputnya? Aku akan membangunkannya..."

"Tidak perlu" Yunho memotong ucapan Chanyeol lalu menoleh kepada Kris. "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Kris. Kau tunggu di sini saja." Kemudian kepada Chanyeol, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, tentu. Silahkan masuk tuan" Chanyeol membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Byun Yunho masuk. Ia masih berusaha melirik Kris dengan pandangan penuh tanya namun Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dengan perasaan bingung, Chanyeol menyusul Yunho ke dalam dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Pria itu memperhatikan tas besar milik Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja. Dia pasti mengira kalau putranya berniat untuk pindah kemari.

Chanyeol menghela nafas gugup lalu melangkah ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan secangkir kopi untuk Yunho. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia meminta Chanyeol duduk di dekatnya dan Yunho memutar tubuhnya agar mereka bisa berhadap-hadapan.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud menahan Baekhyun di rumahku. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang kemarin sore tapi dia tidak bersedia untuk pulang." Chanyeol memulai dengan nada yang teramat sopan.

Byun Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Aku kemari tidak untuk membicarkan hal itu"

"Jadi?"

"Park Chanlie. Aku tidak akan banyak basa-basi karena aku memang tidak menyukainya. Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi demi Baekhyun aku berusaha untuk kemari pagi-pagi, maaf sebelumya karena aku mengganggumu terlalu pagi-demi sebuah permohonan."

Dahi Chanyeol menjadi berlipat-lipat, permohonan? "Untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun? Aku selalu mencoba hal itu tuan. Jangan khawatir, begitu semester ini selesai, aku akan..."

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku menyukainya, dia pribadi yang menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu jika kau meminta sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Demi putraku, menikahlah dengannya."

Chanyeol terpaku, kebingungannya semakin membesar karena ini. "Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan? Aku tau kalau aku tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun dan aku juga tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengannya. Lagipula dia masih sangat muda untuk menikah secepat ini."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu, tapi Kris mengatakan kepadaku kalau Baekhyun sangat bergantung padamu. Kita tidak tau berapa lama Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan jantung barunya, jadi ku harap aku bisa melihatnya menikah sebelum kami benar-benar kehilangannya. Baekhyun menggunakan jantung milik mendiang ayahmu, kan? Apakah kau tidak mau menjaga bagian dari ayahmu yang tersisa secara langsung?"

"Tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa harus..."

"Mungkin karena belakangan ini Baekhyun lebih suka berada disini bila dibandingkan dengan di rumah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal disini, maka ku harap bisa membawa sesuatu yang membuatnya betah disini agar Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menikahlah dengan putraku dan tinggallah bersama kami di rumah."

Chanyeol berfikir lama, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi padanya hanya karena Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya satu kali? Atau ada hal lain yang membuat hal mustahil ini terjadi? Kris, seharusnya Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kris karena laki-laki itu pasti tau maksud dari semua ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia menikah dengan putraku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ku rasa kami perlu membicarakan hal ini. Maksudku aku dan Baekhyun perlu membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bicarakanlah dengannya. Aku menunggu jawaban kalian pada makan malam hari ini. Datanglah ke rumahku bersama Baekhyun, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Ini hari minggu."

"Ya, aku akan datang bersama Baekhyun. Aku rasa malam ini aku tidak sibuk sama sekali."

Yunho mengangguk beberapa kali lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambutnya dan mengantarkan Byun Yunho kembali keluar dari rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berdekatan dengan ayah Baekhyun dan yang pertama kali ini ternyata untuk meminta Chanyeol menikahi putranya. Chanyeol tidak habis fikir dengan apapun yang terjadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kris?" Chanyeol berbisik sambil memegangi lengan Kris yang hampir saja melarikan diri dengan mengikuti ayahnya berjalan menyusuri gang. Tuan Yunho sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menahan putranya.

"Aku hanya memintamu menjaga adikku dari bahaya yang mengintainya di rumah. Aku tau bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, apa saja masalah di antara kalian dan aku mungkin akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu untuk itu. Tapi tidak, aku lebih memilih untuk memohon agar kau menjaga adikku. Itu saja, Sekarang sudah bisa lepaskan aku? Aku harus menyusul ayahku."

Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Kris yang digenggamnya. Ia masih kebingungan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kris menyiratkan seolah-olah semua ini adalah rencananya dan ia melakukan ini untuk Baekhyun. Bahaya seperti apa yang mengintai Baekhyun di rumah? Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sebenarnya? Chanyeol mengerang kesal, bila Kris meminta pertanggung jawabannya, itu berarti semua masalah ini terjadi karena dirinya.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan asing. Ini kamar Chanyeol, kamar khas laki-laki dengan bendera Amerika yang menyelubungi bagian belakang pintu dan gitar di sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun memandangi ruangan ini lebih jelas lagi. Lemari pakaian dan tidak ada ranjang. Kasur busa yang sangat tebal itu hanya di alasi sebuah karpet berwarna hijau zaitun sebelum menyentuh lantai. Jendela kamar sama sekali tidak ada, tapi sebagai gantinya, ada sebuah pintu kaca dengan tirai tembus pandang yang mengarah ke balkon. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau lantai atas benar-benar hanya berisi satu buah kamar, tidak ada yang lain. Pantas saja Chanyeol menolak untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya karena hal itu menyebabkan Chanyeol harus merelakan kamarnya dan tidur di luar. Mungkin di sofa bawah.

Baekhyun bersandar ke dinding dan menggeliat. Ia memandangi jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan hampir sepuluh. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lelah sehingga tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu yang terkunci, Chanyeol memintanya mengunci pintu dari dalam semalam. Hal itu menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol semakin berhati-hati dengan sikapnya. Baekhyun menggeliat lagi dan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengeluarkan sepiring caneloni panggang dari microwave. Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Aku lapar~" desis Baekhyun manja. "Canellonimu kelihatannya enak. Boleh aku cicipi?"

"Kita makan di balkon saja bagaimana? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Dia tidak perlu bertanya karena akan segera mengetahuinya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mendekati Chanyeol di meja makan. "Boleh, ada yang perlu ku bantu?"

"Bawakan Coklat panas itu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Silahkan kesana lebih dulu. Masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan dengan Canelloninya"

Baekhyun mengambil dua buah mug yang terisi penuh dengan coklat panas lalu membawanya pergi menuju lantai atas. Ia menaiki tahap demi tahap anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati lalu membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Setelah tiba di Balkon, Baekhyun meletakkan dua buah mug coklat panas itu di pagar beton setinggi pinggangnya lalu memandangi pemandangan yang baru untuknya. Dari atas, kawasan sempit itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Baekhyun bisa melihat atap rumah tetangga yang lain dan beberapa kamar yang berada di tingkat atas seperti rumah Chanyeol ini. Ada juga rumah besar di sebuah sudut sehingga menutupi pemandangannya lebih jauh. Baekhyun mendesah, ia memandangi ke sekeliling balkon dan menemukan beberapa buah kaktus dan sebarisan bunga mawar yang baru akan berbunga di dalam bak persegi panjang yang terbuat dari keramik.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu, ia teringat kembali dengan bunga Baekhyun yang di lihatnya pertama kali saat ia terbangun di rumah sakit.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Laki-laki itu muncul dengan dua buah piring yang penuh cannelloni panggang. Dia meletakkannya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Baekhyun meletakkan mugnya lalu duduk di pinggiran balkon. Saat ia menoleh, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan serius lalu merengek.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk sepertimu. Kakiku tidak terlalu tinggi"

Chanyeol kembali turun dan mengambil sebuah kursi plastik berukuran kecil di dalam kamarnya. Ia meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun dan kembali duduk. Baekhyun mendekatkan kursi itu yang akhirnya di manfaatkan menjadi pijakannya agar bisa duduk di atas pagar balkon yang terbuat dari beton itu.

"Ku fikir kau akan menggendongku." Desisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tadi katanya lapar. Sekarang makanlah"

Baekhyun mengambil piring bagiannya dan mulai menyantap Cannelloni yang berisi daging dengan lelehan keju itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dari mulutnya terdengar gumaman betapa enaknya sarapan kali ini. Ia terus menyantap cannelloni-nya tanpa henti dan menggerutu karena Chanyeol ternyata bisa menghabiskan cannelloni buatannya sendiri dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku mengakui kemampuanmu." Baekhyun mengakhiri suapannya dengan mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak. Ia lalu meraih mug dan mulai meneguk Coklat panasnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Kenyang?"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya bicara"

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia baru ingat kalau Chanyeol ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Ya, bicara mengenai apa?"

"Kau tau kalau ayahmu datang hari ini ke rumahku?"

"Kapan?"

"Pagi ini, bersama Kris."

"Menjemputku?" Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Kau dan Kris merahasiakan sesuatu? Kalian punya masalah?"

"Sedikit..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil meneguk coklat panasnya sekali lagi. Sikapnya masih tenang, mungkin karena sudah kenyang.

"Masalah apa? Bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kau juga tidak mau menceritakan tentang masalahmu, kan? Aku bertanya apa yang menyebabkan pertengkaranmu dengan ayahmu. Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya."

"Wanita" Chanyeol bergumam pasti. "Aku membawa wanita ke kamarku dan ayahku sangat marah. Dia sangat tidak suka ada wanita di rumah ini."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Wanita itu adalah kekasih ayahku, teman kuliahku, tetangga pada waktu itu. Kau tau masalah pelik yang aku dan ayahku alami? Kami bersaing tentang wanita dan ayahku memenangkannya karena aku tidak punya uang seperti ayah. Aku harus menerima kalau wanita yang kusukai ternyata adalah kekasih ayahku. Sangat buruk. Tapi yang lebih buruk adalah aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu."

"Jadi, saat kau bersamaku kau mencintai wanita lain?"

"Menyukai, aku belum bisa mengatakan cinta untuk wanita itu, aku hanya cemburu karena dia membuat ayahku sibuk dan tidak mengingatku lagi. Lalu aku berusaha menjauhkan wanita itu dari ayah dengan berbagai cara. Termasuk menggodanya. Dan aku tidak perlu menceritakan mengenai apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Chanyeol menggoda wanita itu dan berhasil membawanya ke kamar dimana Baekhyun tidur malam tadi, lalu ayahnya memergokinya dan mereka bertengkar. Mungkin saja Chanyeol lari keluar dan ayahnya mengejar lalu mereka melanjutkan perdebatan di jalan sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau sangat jahat Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi masalahmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali."

"Tidak bisa, kau harus menceritakannya sekarang juga agar aku bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan menikah denganmu atau tidak."

Baekhyun tertebelalak, Chanyeol mengatakan apa? Menikah dengannya?

"Ayahmu memintaku menikahimu. Aku yakin ini adalah rencana Kris, kata-katanya tadi pagi menyiratkan kalau dia mengatur semuanya. Kau punya masalah apa sehingga dia memintaku untuk menjagamu?"

Jadi ini rencana Kris? Baekhyun membatin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kris meminta ayahnya untuk memohon kepada Chanyeol tentang pernikahan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintai Chanyeol, dia hanya menyukainya karena Chanyeol teman yang menyenangkan. Tapi untuk menikah? Astaga. Kris bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada jalan keluar lain yang biasa dilakukan selain menikahkannya dengan seseorang. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada? Haruskah seperti ini? Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu bergumam pelan. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku..."

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku berselingkuh dengan kakak iparku."

Chanyeol berusaha memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya demi mendapat ketenangan. Ia tidak bisa menerima cerita Baekhyun tentang kisah cintanya dengan kakak iparnya sendiri. Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan suami kakaknya karena mengagumi Sehun yang menolongnya saat Chanyeol akan melakukan perbuatan yang sangat buruk kepadanya. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Kris menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini. Jika saja tidak ada kejadian itu, maka Sehun tidak perlu menolong Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak perlu mengaguminya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa membedakan perasaan kagum dengan cinta?

Ya, jika saja Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia mendesah halus.

.

oOo

.

Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan misterius, ia sedang menyelidiki, tapi mungkin masih membenci. Hal itu menjadi hal yang paling mengganggu Chanyeol hari ini. Semestinya Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja malam ini, tapi ia menggunakan cuti bulanannya yang jarang diambil demi memenuhi undangan Byun Yunho . Ia akan memberi jawaban malam ini juga.

"Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan, ayah?" Luhan terdengar tidak setuju tentang ide menikahkan Baekhyun saat ini. "Baekhyun baru memasuki usia delapan belas tahun."

"Ayah juga memikirkan hal yang sama Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun membutuhkan anak muda ini." Yunho lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Benar, kan? Sayang?"

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sejenak lalu mengangguk dengan takut-takut. "Aku membutuhkannya, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk berdekatan denganku."

Chanyeol berdelik menatap Baekhyun. Anak itu sedang menceritakan apa? Sejak kapan dia benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol? Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghentikan interaksi buruknya dengan Sehun. Dia hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Dan kau menginginkan dia untuk menjadi suamimu?" Luhan berujar lagi.

"Ya, aku ingin dia selalu di dekatku. Aku harap kalian menyetujuinya. Aku tau ini mungkin hal yang mengejutkan bagi semuanya. Tapi aku selalu berusaha mendekatinya dan dia selalu menolak karena menganggap dirinya tidak pantas. Bahkan dia bilang, saat berpacaran denganku dulu-pun dia sama sekali tidak terfikir akan melanjutkan hubungan kami secara serius karena itu."

"Setidaknya dia tau diri." Sehun berdesis. Ia sedang berusaha mengintimidasi dan berharap Chanyeol menyerah dengan rencana bodoh ini.

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah hal yang perlu di perdebatkan lagi, ayah." Kris berusaha mempercepat obrolan makan malam yang tidak mengenakkan ini. "Kalian pun tidak berhak untuk menganggu rencana ini. Dan Sehun, aku bangga jika pemuda yang sangat tau diri ini menjadi saudara iparku. Setidaknya sikap tau dirinya tidak akan membuat pemuda ini bertindak salah di rumah ini, benarkan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Kehadirannya sedang menjadi perdebatan yang panas di keluarga Byun sekarang. Tentu saja ia sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk jadi menantu keluarga ini. Keluarganya bukan bangsawan ataupun orang kaya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga normal seperti yang kebanyakan orang miliki. Sehun benar, dia cukup sadar diri.

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban mu atas permintaanku tadi pagi?" Yunho kembali berbicara. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam yang mengharapkan jawaban secepatnya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dan Kris secara bergantian lalu menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya tertumpu kepada Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Seharusnya ini semua tidak menjadi urusannya. Tapi cara Kris menghubung-hubungkan masalah ini dengan kesalahan masa silamnya tak pelak membuat Chanyeol merasa terbebani. Ia kembali menatap Byun Yunho dengan mantap lalu berujar tegas. "Aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Tapi aku harap kalian mengizinkanku menikah dengan Baekhyun dengan uang yang kukumpulkan selama ini. Mungkin bukan acara pernikahan besar seperti yang seharusnya seorang putra byun dapatkan. Tapi aku hanya akan mengajukkan hal itu sebagai satu-satunya syarat. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya jika kalian tidak mengizinkanku melakukan hal itu."

Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Kris dengan serius. "Adik ipar pilihanmu memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi Kris." Lalu kepada Luhan dan Sehun. "Dia sangat pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Byun, kan?"

Kemudian Yunho menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan memandangnya dengan lembut. "Kapan kau ingin pernikahanmu dilaksanakan, Baek?"

"Bisakah kita mengadakannya dalam minggu ini?"

.

oOo

.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini, kan?" Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bisa saja melengking karena marah. Sehun sangat menyesali perilakunya pada saat itu yang membuat Kris mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang Kris pasti sedang mengatur rencana untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dan dirinya sehingga membuat Sehun terpaksa membawa Kris ke halaman belakang demi mempertanyakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya.

Kris hanya tersenyum sinis dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh hinaan. "Kau terganggu?"

"Kau berusaha memisahkanku dari Baekhyun? Seharusnya kau mengatakan hubunganku kepada Luhan agar aku dan Baekhyun bisa bersatu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti saudaraku. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau dengar sendiri tadi, dia membutuhkan Chanyeol!"

"Kau sudah bertindak bodoh. Laki-laki itu tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Apa kau tau apa yang sudah di perbuatnya kepada adikmu?"

"Aku tau. Tapi semua orang bisa berubah, kan? Orang jahat sepertinya bisa saja berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sama halnya dengan orang sepertimu yang berubah menjadi binatang. Harusnya kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu. Seharusnya kau menghentikan perbuatanmu dan Baekhyun setelah menikahi Luhan."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Lalu aku harus menyalahkan Baekhyun? Dia masih kecil dan sangat polos. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman yang cukup untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya. Seharusnya kau yang lebih dewasa bisa memaklumi sikapnya, dan meluruskan kesalahannya. Tapi kau malah memanfaatkannya, Sehun. Menggunakan perasaan adikku untuk mengecapnya berkali-kali."

"Aku mencintainya!" Kali ini suara Sehun terdengar lebih keras. Ia sangat terganggu dengan hinaan Kris terhadapnya. Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dengan perasaannya? Dia mencintai Baekhyun dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Ia selalu ingin bersama simungil itu dan saat ini perasaan itu mencapai puncaknya. Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud memanfaatkan Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali.

"Karena itu berhentilah. Kau fikir dengan cintamu ini Baekhyun bisa bahagia? Apakah selama bersamanya kau tidak merasakan penderitaan adikku sama sekali? Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk menghindarimu? Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti yang kau fikirkan, Sehun. Dia hanya remaja bodoh yang mengagumi sosok yang menolongnya saat Baekhyun sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Dia tidak mencintaimu seperti yang dia katakan. Kau harusnya tau, anak yang tidak memiliki pergaulan sama sekali seperti Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membedakan perasaan cinta dan kagum. Dia hanya ingin merasakan cinta begitu menyadari dirinya semakin dekat dengan ambang kematian. Baekhyun hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan dari perasaan yang belum didapatnya hingga kini."

...

.

TBC

.

...

haloooo? ada yang kangen once? ya ampuun yu sampai lupa sama once yang masih harus dilanjut saking fokusnya sama wedding proposal.

Chap depan ChanBaek nikah! Yaay! o Yang mau dateng silahkan~ *nah loh

dan 'malem pertama' mereka greget banget wkwkwkwk... /pake tanda kutip ya, jadi yg ecum jangan ngarepin yg naena loh, ntr kena php :v /

tp suwer tingkah Chanyeol lucu bgt...duh gregett...

rencananya mau update bareng ella **Baekbychuu** sama ka Ai **RedApplee** untuk FF Wedding Proposal, berhubung ff itu maunya update tgl 16 ntar sekaligus event/? ulang tahun Yu dan memperingati 2 abad usia ff wedding, jadinya Yu ganti update once buat barengan sama mereka...So, keep respon untuk karya mereka juga yaaa guysss.

Makasih buat ella juga yang udah mendengarkan segala keinginan nista kembarannya ini. yuderilmaituins, La /cubit ella/

Oke segitu dulu yaaaa,

Oh iya lupa, Kami segenap keluarga besar OH, papaboo,mamaboo, haowen dan sikembar /elus elus perut/ beserta istri pertama papaboo, mba Lulu^^ mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya, selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Tetap semangat!

See you next Chap /Maybe on my birthday hiihihi/

bhayyy

.

-Mamaboo Haowen-

YU

June 05, 2016


	11. Bab 16

_**"ONCE**_ "

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by

 **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris (Byun Yifan) , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

.

Pernikahan yang sangat biasa, tanpa pesta pernikahan yang megah seperti impian kebanyakan orang di seluruh dunia. Baekhyun tidak boleh kecewa karena pernikahan ini dilakukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan terpaksa. Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur karena Chanyeol bersedia menikahinya dan mereka sudah menjadi suami _'istri'_. Pernikahan ini bahkan dilakukan tanpa libur kuliah ataupun libur bekerja. Mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa dan baru mengadakan pernikahan mereka setelah Chanyeol pulang bekerja. Untungnya segala ritual pernikahan itu dilakukan di rumah Keluarga Byun sehingga anggota keluarga tidak perlu pergi jauh pada malam hari seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang kecewa dengan pernikahan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Dia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah setelah upacara pernikahan selesai yang membuat semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah ceria.

Baekhyun duduk didekat Luhan yang terus menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang mengobrol bersama ayahnya dan Kris yang kelihatannya mengobrol serius dengan Sehun di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun menghela nafas, Kris dan Sehun pasti berdebat lagi disana.

"Baju mu sangat bagus" Luhan memuji.

Baekhyun memandangi baju yang dikenakannya. Sebuah baju pengantin dari sutra bewarna putih bersih yang membuat siapa saja yang mengenakannya terlihat sangat menawan dan bercahaya. Setidaknya pakaian itu adalah satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa puas dengan pernikahan ini. Chanyeol memberikan yang cantik untuknya. "Kau tidak akan memintanya, kan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya memuji. Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, tapi seharusnya Chanyeol dulu yang memujiku cantik karena menggunakan ini. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan ayah"

"Ayah kelihatannya menyukai suamimu. Kau harus lega dengan itu. Sehun saja jarang mengobrol dengan ayah. Jadi benar dia mantan pacarmu? Dimana kalian kenal?"

"Dia masuk ke synagogue saat aku sedang berdo'a. Aku meminta Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang harusnya menjadi kekasihku saat itu, lalu dia datang secara ajaib. Tembok di belakang synagogue berlubang dan dia masuk dari sana."

"Dan kalian berkencan sejak itu? Dia selalu datang lewat lubang itu untuk menemuimu? Cerita kalian seperti dongeng, manis sekali"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menguap. Ia sangat mengantuk.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, Baek? Kau tidak boleh tertidur sekarang! Ini malam pernikahanmu, kan? Seharusnya kalian menikmati saat-saat mesra pada malam pertama kalian."

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

"Kau terlalu terbuka mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun terdiam dalam jeda yang panjang. ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya sesaat lalu termenung. Haruskah ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol malam ini? Tapi dipernikahan mereka tidak ada perjanjian yang melarang hal itu. Mereka bahkan tidak membuat perjanjian apa-apa. Ini juga bukan pernikahan pura-pura, melainkan pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun memegangi Jantungnya yang berdetak dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kalian belum pernah melakukannya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat bersamanya? Kau selalu berada di rumahnya dan baru pulang setelah malam, kalian juga pergi akhir pekan kemarin, kan? Kau juga menginap di rumahnya dan baru pulang saat makan malam. Ku kira kalian sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, karena itulah ayah sampai memohon kepadanya untuk menikahimu."

"Saat di rumahnya aku belajar. Dia pembimbing pelajaran dasarku."

Luhan tertawa geli, ternyata ia salah sangka. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau melakukannya malam ini, kan? -lihat, dia kemari!"

Baekhyun termenung, ia melihat Chanyeol mendatanginya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya lalu bergumam lembut kepadanya.

"Ayo, Baek. Kau bisa menunjukkan kamar kita? Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk kita berdua saja."

Baekhyun menyambut tangannya dan menoleh kepada Luhan yang mengancungkan jempolnya. Benarkah ia dan Chanyeol akan melakukannya malam ini? Baekhyun kemudian menatap Kris yang tersenyum kepadanya, juga Sehun. Astaga, pandangan Sehun seolah-olah akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya menghadap kepada Byun Yunho untuk berpamitan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun yang disulap menjadi kamar pengantin oleh Kyungsoo tanpa dipinta.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya masih dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang membuka jasnya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Apakah kita akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang pada malam pertama."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengajakku ke kamar?"

"Karena aku mengantuk, besok pagi kita harus ke kampus dan aku harus bekerja pada siang harinya. Kau juga harus mengantar Kris ke bandara, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak akan memaksanya. Sejak dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksanya. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu memberikan punggungnya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku membuka pakaianku. Orang-orang bisa curiga jika aku memakai pakaian ini sampai besok pagi. Aku juga tidak bisa membukanya sendiri. Korset diperutku terlalu ketat, Kyungsoo membuatku terikat dengan ini."

Chanyeol mendesah lalu membantu Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya dengan mata tertutup. Ia hanya berusaha meraba punggung Baekhyun dan membuka tali pengikat korsetnya saat menemukan juntaian disana. Lamat-lamat terdengan helaan lega dari Baekhyun karena ia bebas bernafas. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia melanjutkan bantuannya lagi hingga Baekhyun menjauh darinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menutup matamu? Pantas saja..."

Chanyeol belum ingin membuka matanya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lebar-lebar lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau menyentuh bokongku."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Mengapa tidak kau buka saja matamu, Chanyeol?"

"Kalau aku membukanya maka kupastikan kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menyentuh bokong secara tidak sengaja. Kau sudah selesai dengan ini? Kalau begitu cepat ganti pakaianmu"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol mengikuti instruksi dari Baekhyun dengan patuh. Ia menunggu sebentar lagi. Hingga Baekhyun mengizinkannya membuka mata. Lelaki itu sudah berganti dengan piama sutranya yang berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka ikat pinggang dan kemejanya di tempat itu juga. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah siap tidur dengan celana dan T-Shirtnya. Ia berusaha mengambil sebuah bantal dari ranjang saat Baekhyun memeganginya.

"Kau mau bawa bantal ini kemana?"

"Ke lantai, aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Kau tidur di ranjang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Baek."

"Kalau kau berkeras untuk tidur di lantai, aku juga akan mengikutimu tidur di lantai. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di lantai. kau sudah membantuku, sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan tempat istirahat yang empuk. Aku seharusnya memberikan kamar tamu untukmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi dengan status kita sekarang, kan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di lantai." Chanyeol merujuk kepada kasur busanya di rumah.

"Tidur tanpa ranjang dan tidur di lantai berbeda." Baekhyun menarik bantalnya sehingga terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menggantikannya dengan tangannya. "Ayolah, kau tidur di ranjang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Aku percaya kalau kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan? Aku percaya dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Jadi kau juga harus percaya dengan dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa menjagaku seperti janjimu."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menarik lengannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. "Baiklah." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal untuk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur lelap disampingnya, ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertidur. Sangat damai. Baekhyun membelai wajah Chanyeol pelan-pelan, laki-laki itu bergerak sangat sedikit lalu kembali tidur dengan nyaman. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Chanyeol sudah menjaga Baekhyun seperti janjinya di rumah sakit.

 _Bantu dia, Tuhan_

 _Aku akan menjaganya jika dia terbangun nanti_

 _Aku akan terus mengawasinya._

Kata-kata Chanyeol sewaktu di rumah sakit terngiang lagi. Ya, Chanyeol sangat berubah. Atau tidak? Chanyeol mungkin hanya belum menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya saat bersama dengan Baekhyun dulu. Mungkin Sekaranglah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya timbul. Chanyeol yang sangat baik yang berjanji untuk menjaganya bila Baekhyun bisa menerima jantung ayahnya.

Bunyi pintu diketuk membuat Baekhyun khawatir akan membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Ia turun dari ranjangnya pelan-pelan dan segera membuka pintu lalu meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya agar Kyungsoo tidak berisik. Kyungsoo memandang ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum, ia mungkin tidak tahan untuk berbicara di depan pintu sehingga menarik Baekhyun keluar kamar untuk mengatakan isi hatinya yang sangat mendesak untuk di keluarkan.

"Kalian tidur seranjang?"

"Dia suamiku. Lalu aku harus memaksanya tidur di kamar mandi? Sedang apa kau disini pagi-pagi?"

"Aku fikir aku harus membantumu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Membantumu membuka pakaian pengantinmu, misalnya."

"Kau sedang mengejek? Kenapa tidak datang tadi malam?"

"Dia sudah membuka pakaian mu? Wah... kalian melakukan apa saja semalam?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun melintas di depan mereka. Laki-laki itu meliriknya lalu segera turun menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang kuat. "Dia pasti mendengar perkataanmu."

"Dia marah." Kyungsoo berpendapat. "Dia terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi baguslah, bukankah itu tujuan pernikahan ini? Jadi bagaimana? Dia membuka pakaianmu?"

"Dia melakukannya sambil menutup mata."

"Astaga, dia berubah sekali. Seharusnya dia memaksamu melakukan Oral Sex seperti dulu." Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berteriak kecil saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hentikan. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya."

"Dan dia?"

"Kufikir dia tidak berselera lagi denganku."

"Atau dia sedang menahan diri? Dia pernah hampir memperkosamu karena menginginkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan hal itu begitu saja. Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, dia menyenangkan."

"Maksudku apakah dia adalah laki-laki yang membuatmu ingin bercinta dengannya seperti Sehun?"

"Apakah aku harus memikirkan hal seperti itu? Ku kira aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti beranggapan kalau cinta berarti harus bercinta."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau sudah menikah, itu artinya kau sudah dewasa." Kali ini kata-kata Kyungsoo terdengar mengejek. "Yang ku maksud bukan cinta berarti bercinta. Maksudku apakah kau punya perasaan yang membuatmu siap menyerahkan apa saja untuknya? Apa saja disini bukan berarti 'keperawanan', tapi juga nyawa dan hidupmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum. Aku hanya percaya kepadanya dan merasa nyaman bersamanya. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Kau masih merasakan kalau Sehunlah satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memperbesar bola matanya menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo terlalu keras. Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu mengubah ucapannya menjadi sebuah bisikan yang pelan. "Ku rasa kau harus mengalihkan perasaanmu kepada suamimu. Maksudku berusahalah meraba perasaanmu kepadanya. Kau harus bisa berhenti mencintai Sehun. Berhenti takhluk kepadanya dan menyerahkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tau, tuan muda."

Baekhyun berdesis tidak puas. "Kalau begitu bawakan kami sarapan. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sehun pagi ini di meja makan. Dia bisa memojokkan Chanyeol lagi dalam obrolan keluarga pagi ini."

.

oOo

.

Setelah menikah, Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia akan berangkat kuliah pada pagi hari dan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk kembali ke rumah Byun. Baekhyun melakukan itu dari senin sampai kamis dan menghabiskan jum'at, sabtu dan minggu di rumah bersama Chanyeol. Memasak di dapur adalah jadwal penting mereka berdua, setelah bosan keduanya malah akan tertidur di kamar sehingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa bobot tubuhnya naik beberapa pon. Chanyeol juga terlihat lebih gemuk dan mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat sejahtera. Sejauh ini, Baekhyun pantas berbangga diri karena upayanya untuk menghindari Sehun sangat berhasil. Sehun tidak pernah berusaha mendekatinya semenjak Chanyeol berada di rumah ini.

Tapi hari ini, Baekhyun nyaris saja dibawa pergi oleh Sehun jika Chanyeol tidak datang bersama ayahnya. Dengan mudahnya Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat-erat. Baekhyun sangat ingin menghindar dari pandangan Sehun. Sayangnya, Yunho mengajak semua keluarganya berkumpul untuk mengobrol di ruang tengah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan Baekhyun merasa kikuk karena pandangan Sehun tidak lepas darinya. Ia berbisik meminta Chanyeol untuk membawanya pergi tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan menghargai ayahnya. Ia sangat kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh kepada Baekhyun sesekali setiap kali anak itu menarik koran yang dibaca olehnya untuk menarik perhatian. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon yang manja sambil menendang kakinya beberapa kali. Perbuatan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berdelik.

"Sebentar lagi." Chanyeol berdesis.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, permintaannya di tolak lagi.

"Apa yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol?" Yunho bertanya sambil terus membaca bukunya, dia sudah memperhatikan kelakuan manja Baekhyun kepada suaminya sejak tadi. "Dia mau mengajakmu kemana?"

"Tidak, ayah. Baekhyun hanya bertingkah, seperti biasa."

Yunho terkekeh. "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan anak kecil seperti Baekhyun. Pergilah bersamanya, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan melihat betapa senangnya wajah imut itu mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu berpamitan kepada Yunho dan juga Sehun.

...

Chanyeol terus berusaha bersikap baik terhadap Sehun, ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hubungannya dan Baekhyun selama ini. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya menuju pintu samping.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke halaman belakang." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Duduk-duduk saja. Ayolah."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat dan dalam beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di belakang synagogue. Chanyeol bersandar ke dinding Synagogue dengan nyaman dan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya sambil mempermainkan setangkai bunga mawar yang berada di tangannya. Mereka diam beberapa lama karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Baekhyun terlihat aneh, itu yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau Sehun memandangiku?"

"Dia memandangimu karena kau terus menggangguku."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Maafkan dia, ya? Dia selalu menyinggungmu selama ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa pantas?"

"Karena aku sudah membuatnya membenciku. Itu salahku sediri dan sekarang aku menerima akibatnya."

"Chanyeol, apakah kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. "Jika aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku ada disini. Kau menyenangkan, jelas saja aku menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menciumku?"

"Permintaan anehmu ini keluar lagi." Desis Chanyeol. Selama ini sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Tapi Chanyeol selalu menolaknya. "Entah apa yang kau fikirkan, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku _istri_ mu, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" Baekhyun juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sana setiap kali Chanyeol menolaknya.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab 'karena aku tidak bisa' seperti biasa. Mereka hanya akan mengulangi ucapan-ucapan tidak penting yang sudah berkali-kali diucapkan jika Chanyeol menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku. Jika saat kau menciumku, aku merasakan sesuatu, maka..."

"Jadi seperti inilah caramu? Karena itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita waktu itu? Jika aku menciummu sekarang, maka aku akan ketergantungan denganmu, Baek. Jika kau tidak merasakan apa-apa, bagaimana denganku? Kau membuat perasaanku terus bertambah sedangkan aku hanya bahan uji coba untuk memastikan perasaanmu."

Baekhyun berdesis. "Bagaimana bila kita bercinta? Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Aku siap melakukannya."

"Dan jika kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau akan menangis karena menyesal. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal yang memancingku? Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali jika seperti ini terus. Kau pasti tau benar bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan? Bahkan di rumah sakit aku juga mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sangat kesal. Bukan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, tapi kakinya melangkah kembali memasuki rumah dengan perasaan galau.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bergerak, terkesima dengan sikap Chanyeol hari ini. Mungkin sikapnya sudah keterlaluan sehingga membuat Chanyeol marah. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, ia menangis tiba-tiba tanpa diinginkannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap dadanya dengan kuat, ia merasakan sakit, tapi sakit yang berbeda dengan yang di rasakannya selama ini. Baekhyun tidak tau di bagian mana ia merasa sakit, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan hal itu.

 _Tuhan, Kenapa ini?_

 _Kenapa aku merasa sakit sekali?_

...

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Baekhyun berdesis. Ia sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke dalam rumah. Ternyata Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar membenamkan tubuhnya di sana dengan nyaman. Chanyeol tertidur.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan perasaan sakit yang masih menjalarinya. Ia termenung memandangi Chanyeol lama. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, merasa ingin terus menangis tapi Baekhyun terus berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terisak dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang terlihat galau meskipun terlelap. Chanyeol pasti juga sedang memikirkan sikap kerasnya tadi. Chanyeol pasti juga merasa bersalah.

 _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan Seolah-olah kelopakku yang terbuka_

 _Akan gugur begitu saja_

 _Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Tuhan_

 _Tapi aku menyukainya,_

 _Aku menyukai rasa sakit ini_

 _._

Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia mendekat kepada Chanyeol dan mencium keningnya lembut. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang, dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sikap Chanyeol itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang. Ia meningalkan Chanyeol di dalam kamar seorang diri untuk mencari Kyungsoo di dapur. Baekhyun ingin menceritakan perasaannya. Mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru yang Kyungsoo miliki jawabannya. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin dan mendapati Luhan memanggilnya.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat Luhan yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat. Iapun mendekat dengan tidak rela, mendekati kamar Luhan berarti mendekati kamar Sehun, hal yang sangat ditakutinya belakangan ini.

"Kau bisa membantuku, Baek?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Memijat kakiku, kakiku sakit sekali, mungkin karena kandunganku semakin membesar."

"Suamimu?"

"Kurasa dia bersama ayah. Masuklah, Baek. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah yang tak menentu karena perasaannya yang ragu. Tapi demi Luhan ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan Baekhyun mulai memijati kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi kebisuan di antaranya dan Luhan membuatnya teringat lagi dengan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya tadi. Rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi dan Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak, tapi Baekhyun kesulitan menahan air matanya sehingga airmata itu jatuh menyentuh kaki Luhan sebelum ia sempat menyekanya.

Rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Luhan menarik kakinya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang serius. Baekhyun menangis karena apa? Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Baekhyun menangis seorang diri secara mendadak sedangkan sebelumnya anak itu terlihat sangat tenang. "Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya. "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Bukan hal yang penting? Tapi kau sampai menangis seperti ini. Pasti hal yang penting yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Ceritakanlah, siapa tau aku punya jalan keluarnya."

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, makanya menangis."

"Teringat apa?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangis lagi. Entah mengapa menyebut nama Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ia terus berusaha menghapus airmatanya tapi airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Luhan merasa hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan sehingga Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan airmata tanpa henti. "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku rasa dia marah padaku. Dia tidak pernah membentakku selama ini. Tadi dia melakukannya."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu hal yang sangat pribadi."

"Tapi aku harus tau dulu masalahnya, baru bisa memberikan pendapat."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku memintanya menciumku, mungkin sedikit memaksa sehingga dia merasa terganggu dan menolakku dengan kata-kata yang... dia tidak kasar, hanya saja dia meninggalkanku setelah menolakku. Aku merasa sangat sakit."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya meskipun sebelumnya Baekhyun memintanya untuk tidak tertawa. Benar-benar hal yang tidak penting. Tapi Baekhyun menangis karena hal yang tidak penting? "Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk, maklumilah."

"Aku juga sedang berusaha, tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini?"

"Berbaikan saja. Minta maaflah kepadanya. Itu jalan satu-satunya." Luhan lalu membantu Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan membelai pipi adiknya. "Kau sangat mencintai Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau."

"Kau menangis seperti ini karena hal yang kecil. Bagaimana bila terjadi pertengkaran besar. Kau bisa saja berfikir untuk mati."

"Benarkah, itu artinya aku mencintai Chanyeol?"

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol sudah terlihat sangat baik hari ini. Ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi masalah apapun diantara mereka kemarin. Chanyeol bahkan menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelasnya. Ia membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan sebuah intrik kejutan yang biasa. Tapi Baekhyun merasa beban di hatinya menghilang saat itu juga.

"Aku punya kabar bagus." Chanyeol berbicara lebih dulu. "Hari ini kita ke pantai, ya?"

Baekhyun senang saat menyadari kalau hubungannya dan Chanyeol benar-benar sudah membaik. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kabar bagus apa?"

"Karena itulah ikut aku. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk berlarian mengejar bus dan hal itu membuat senyum di wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengembang. Dia sangat bahagia hanya karena berbaikan dengan Chanyeol? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa senang seperti hari ini. Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol, mereka benar-benar berjalan di tepi pantai. Baekhyun merasakan angin laut berhembus, kaki-kaki telanjangnya menyentuh pasir yang lebut diselingi dengan belaian ombak lemah yang menyejukkan. Ia memandangi Chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang.

"Seharusnya kau bekerja hari ini, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil berusaha membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh. Tapi sia-sia. Matanya kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?"

"Tabunganku sudah cukup, Baek." Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya, mereka berpandangan sejenak dan dunia terasa seolah-olah berhenti berputar. Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan kuliah bulan depan. Setelah mendapatkan sertifikatnya, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan yang menjanjikan disana."

"Apa?" Baekhyun merasakan sakit itu lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?"

"Maksudmu, kau akan pindah ke Jepang? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sedang berusaha mengejar mimpiku dan aku akan mendapatkannya segera..."

"Kau egois." Baekhyun menangis lagi, airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti. Ia membuat Chanyeol membeku melihat airmatanya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku? Impianmu sangat penting sehingga kau merasa harus meninggalkanku?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertegun lama. Ia tersenyum tak menyangka dengan respon yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun tentang cita-citanya untuk hidup di Jepang. "Astaga, Baek. Bulan depan Kris akan pulang, kan? Kau akan aman karena Kris sudah ada untuk menjagamu kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan Kris." Baekhyun menendang pasir di hadapannya dengan kesal lalu berlari pergi meninggalan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia sangat membenci Chanyeol. Semula Baekhyun fikir hidupnya akan membaik setelah hubungan mereka juga membaik. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol membuatnya kecewa lagi. Luhan benar, Baekhyun merasa ingin mati karena hal ini. Apakah ini berarti dia mencintai Chanyeol, benar-benar begitu? Tapi perasaan yang di rasakannya tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan. Dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya kepada Chanyeol. Dia hanya merasa ingin hidup nyaman bersama Chanyeol, selamanya.

.

oOo

.

Kekecewaan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak menyapa Chanyeol selama beberapa hari ini. ia menutup telinga setiap kali Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara. Baekhyun bahkan selalu berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya terlalu sering. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari kalau wajah Chanyeol selalu menghiasi benaknya meskipun ia tidak sedang ingin memikirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk termenung di synagogue. Perasaannya benar-benar sedih dan dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar untuk menangis bila sedang seorang diri. Meskipun ia sangat ingin melupakan kejadian itu, tapi Baekhyun merasa kalau melupakan sikap egois Chanyeol tidak semudah melupakan masalah-masalahnya yang lain.

"Kau sedang seorang diri? Kemana suamimu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Rasa takut itu hadir lagi, memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Bagaimana bila Sehun memaksanya melakukan sesuatu dan dia tidak bisa menolak? "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melarung kerinduan. Kau tidak merindukanku, Baek? Sudah sangat lama kita tidak memiliki waktu berdua seperti saat ini." Sehun berusaha menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun malah mundur untuk menjauh. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena ini. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun menolaknya. "Kau sedang menolakku?"

"Hentikan semua ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi. Kandungan kakakku semakin besar dan dia akan sangat kecewa mengetahui hal ini. Aku juga sudah bersuami. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya."

"Baek. Kau sudah membuatku mengkhianati istriku dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mengkhianati suamimu? Apakah itu adil? Kau yang menggodaku sehingga aku ketergantungan denganmu. Ingat?"

"Aku minta maaf karena hal itu."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Berpisah denganmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku harus menahan diri saat melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu. Aku merasa sangat sakit. Dan kau mengatakan untuk mengehentikan ini dengan mudah?"

Sehun sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia berusaha merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan ia mendapatkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan sanga lebat. Bunyi petir menggelegar membuat teriakan Baekhyun tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sehun sudah menindih tubuhnya dan Baekhyun berusaha menolak. Ketakutannya terhadap Sehun bertambah, ia bahkan melihat Sehun menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan dengan paruh yang gelap seperti burung gagak. Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan Sehun berhenti saat tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemah. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan pilu. Lelaki mungil ini sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Sehun hampir saja melakukan hal yang bodoh di dalam synagogue. Ia merasa sangat berdosa, tiba-tiba Sehun merasa berlumuran dengan darah yang sangat kotor dan hitam.

Baekhyun terus terisak, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diterka. Terlebih saat Sehun menjauhkan diri dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun segera menarik dirinya ke tepi dan bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana dan terisak dengan lebih kencang.

.

oOo

.

Dari mulutnya berujar kata maaf yang berulang-ulang dan sangat tidak beraturan. Ia mengatakan maaf tanpa henti, untuk tuan Oh. Sehun membeku.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun dalam. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Ku fikir, kau menikah hanya karena Kris. Karena Kris menginginkanmu untuk menjauh dariku. Aku kira cinta kita ini akan terus ada selamanya dan aku siap untuk mencintaimu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seumur hidupku."

"Tuan Oh, maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengucapkan maaf itu sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk di ucapkan selain maaf. Sehun benar kalau semua ini adalah salah Baekhyun sendiri. Dia yang sudah memaksa Sehun untuk mencintainya, dia menggoda Sehun dengan berbagai cara sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya minta maaf. Baekhyun benar-benar meminta maaf. Dia sangat menyesal atas segala perbuatannya selama ini.

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol mencari-cari Baekhyun hari ini. Dia tidak berada di rumah padahal hujan sangat lebat diiringi angin yang cukup kencang. Hatinya merasa sangat cemas, Baekhyun sedang berada dimana jika dia tidak ada di satu sudutpun di rumah ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak berada di luar kamarnya. Kekhawatiran Chanyeol semakin berlipat-lipat saat menyadari kalau Luhan juga sedang mencari Sehun. Wanita itu bertanya kepada Chanyeol 'apakah ia melihat Sehun?' dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng. Dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Chanyeol meraih telpon untuk menghubungi Kris. Perlu waktu lama untuknya mendengar suara Kris di sebrang sana.

"Hallo?"

"Kris, ini Chanyeol."

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Dimana adikmu biasa bersembunyi jika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya di rumah?"

"Synagogue. Memangnya kenapa dia menghilang?"

"Nanti kuceritakan."

Chanyeol segera menghempas telponnya untuk menembus hujan dan berusaha menemukan Baekhyun. Ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu samping dan segera berlarian menuju halaman belakang. Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Sehun disana, tapi laki-laki itu membeku seolah-olah dia sedang berjalan dalam tidurnya. Sehun bertindak seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak tampak. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat mengira Sehun sudah melakukan hal buruk kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju synagoe dan menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Isakannya terdengar sayup-sayup di sela hujan dan petir yang menggelegar. Baekhyun tampak sangat ketakutan.

Chanyeol membeku melihat itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia melangkah dengan sangat perlahan, teramat perlahan sehingga membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit untuk sampai di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan memegang bahunya erat-erat. Baekhyun menolak kata 'Maafkan aku' masih terus menggema dari mulutnya dan ia mengucapkannya untuk Sehun?

"Baek."

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, perih. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dan melihat tangisan disana. Baekhyun terisak keras dan kata maaf itu masih terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun lagi kuat-kuat dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaan khawatirnya lagi.

"Baek, Ada apa? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Aku." Baekhyun nyaris saja mengucapkan kata maaf lagi jika Chanyeol tidak memeluknya. Ia mulai tersadar dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol erat-erat. Kata maafkan aku yang tadinya terucap dari bibirnya berubah menjadi kata cinta yang mengalir begitu saja. Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus, penuh penyerahan dan sangat dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek. Aku minta maaf atas sikap egoisku selama ini."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan menyelubungi bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat khidmat, laki-laki itu sedang mengabulkan permintaannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membalasnya. Lamat-lamat bunyi desiran air hujan berganti dengan bunyi kepakan sayap yang lambat-laun semakin jelas. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan di kedalaman ciuman Chanyeol, ia melihat sebuah sayap keperakan membentang luas. Sayap itu bersumber dari punggung Chanyeol. Ia melihat Keagungan itu, melihat Chanyeol adalah malaikat untuknya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis lagi.

 _Terimakasih Tuhan,_

 _Akhirnya seluruh kelopakku bermekaran_

 _Dia sudah meneteskan madunya_

 _Aku sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ku dapat kali ini_

.

oOo

.

 **TBC**

Haiii daku kembaliiiii, jangan tanyakan mengapa :v wkwkwk Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin yaa readersdeul(?) *belum telat kan?

sorry guys laptop lagi ga dirumah hiks, jadi ga bisa ngapa²in ditambah lagi Yu sakit,,, sebulan ini cuma bobo cantiks bareng sehun *oy!

Malem ini update jamaah lagi ya guys, jangan lupa review,, udah beberapa kali yu perhatiin kalau update jamaah pasti readers yg ngereview makin dikit,,, jangan gitu yaaaa

Okelah ini dia author deretan author yang update malem ini, jangan lupa respon karya mereka yaaa

 **Pupuputri** | **RedApplee** | **Sayaka Dianiaya** ( :v ga maksud durhaka ya kembaraaan) | **Baekbychuu** | **Dee Stacia** (ini paling ditunggu :v ) | **Hyurien92** ( sorry kadeww,,janjinya ngaret peacee) | **Yuta CBKSHH** | **PrincePink** (cieee ka icha rajin sejak skripshitnya selesai :v) | **Oh Lana** | **Honeymellow** ( Akhirnya jadi update juga ya kaa wkwkwkwk ) | **Mykareien** (nyusul besok huhuhu)

Dan tim hore kita malem ini

 **SilvieVienoy96** collab with **JongTakGu88** , coming soon tapi karena sementara ini jadi tim gegana (gelisah galau merana)

fyi, jgn cek akun tim hore ya guys, dijamin tidak akan menemukan sebuah update'an disana wkwkwkwkwk

Ohiyaaa mau tanya pendapat kalian nih,

diversi original, malem pertama chanbaek itu ga dijabarin secara detail, alias ga dikategorikan nc ala chanbaek(?) jadi yu tetep bikin sesuai versi original atau ntar yu yang detail'in malem pertamanya?

pilihannya dua guys,, kalau yg kedua itu so pasti nc hasil ketikan yu sendiri,,

kalian pilih yg mana? Kasih yu jawaban yaaa

see youuuu *muach*

salam rindu

-YU-

Ibu Negara Whirlwinds

.

July 10, 2016


	12. Bab 17 & 18

_**"ONCE**_ "

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by

 **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris (Byun Yifan) , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dan Baekhyun masih melihat pendaran sayap-sayap itu. Belum menghilang, tidak menghilang sama sekali. Keduanya terus berkepak sehingga membuat Chanyeol seolah-olah akan segera terbang meninggalkannya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu mewah, ia benar-benar memenuhi hati Baekhyun dengan gema-gema yang terdengar sangat luar biasa. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku sangat lelah."

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?"

"Ya, aku rasa lebih baik disana dari pada disini."

"Kalau begitu berpeganganlah yang kuat, aku akan menggendongmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia kemudian merasakan tubuhnya melayang menembus hujan menuju suatu tempat. Tidak masalah kemanapun, asalkan di sisi Chanyeol Baekhyun akan merasa aman. Chanyeol adalah malaikatnya seperti yang pernah Kris katakan. Malaikat yang semulai di duganya adalah Sehun. Ternyata Chanyeol-lah orangnya. Dan Do'anya di Synagogue pada waktu itu telah di kabulkan.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Jika benar Chanyeol adalah orang yang aku cintai, Tunjukkanlah. Aku ingin merasakan cinta_

 _Setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupku._

 _,,,_

 _oOo_

 _,,,_

Kyungsoo berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjang dengan wajah khawatir. Baekhyun tidak bersedia meminum obatnya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya nyaris frustasi. Remaja itu tidak bisa di bujuk jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Jam makan malam bahkan sudah hampir habis dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin memakannya. Dia meninggalkan makananya di atas meja tanpa di sentuh sama sekali. Kyungsoo tau bahwa sudah terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bercerita kepadanya sehingga rasa penasaran dalam benaknya bercampur baur dengan rasa-rasa yang lain. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi kepada siapa? Kepada Baekhyun? Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara, Kyungsoo juga tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol, apalagi Sehun.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo meninggalkan obatnya di atas nampan makanan dan keluar menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul saat ini, kecuali Kris. Laki-laki itu sedang berada di China. Jika saja Kris ada disini, Kyungsoo yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan kehilangan informasi penting. Kris akan menceritakan tentang cerita-cerita terbaru mengenai Sehun dan Baekhyun seperti yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka belakangan ini.

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang lebih banyak melamun dan Chanyeol yang makan dengan sangat perlahan di atas meja makan. Semua orang sepertinya sedang tidak ceria hari ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara di meja makan. Tidak ada obrolan keluarga seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia memandangi orang yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya agar dirinya mendekat, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera bergerak secepat mungkin menuju sisi Chanyeol di meja makan. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dan melihat wajah khawatirnya dari dekat. "Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Dia tidak mau minum obat hari ini. aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya. Aku rasa dia sangat tertekan..." Kyungsoo kemudian melirik Sehun dan ia bisa melihat keingintahuan di wajah laki-laki itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo juga menatap Luhan dan Yunho untuk memberi efek kalau dia sedang memberi tahu satu informasi yang penting. "Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas putus asa lalu menoleh kepada Yunho. "Boleh aku ke kamar duluan? Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun."

"Ya." Jawab Yunho. "Tentu saja. Bujuklah dia, aku akan menyusul setelah ini untuk menjenguknya."

"Terima kasih, aku permisi." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menoleh kapada Kyungsoo sebentar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Langkahnya dibuat selebar dan secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke lantai atas. Begitu sampai di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Ia sudah membuat piamanya menjadi kusut. Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di tutup, Baekhyun menoleh dengan cemas, Chanyeol tau kalau dia sangat khawatir. Baekhyun pasti mengira orang lain yang masuk karena ekspresi wajah ketakutannya segera berubah mejadi lega begitu melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan sangat dalam, ia juga merasakan tangan-tangan Baekhyun yang hangat berusaha untuk menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau masih takut?" Chanyeol berdesis.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak berselera."

"Minum obat? Bagaimana bila penyakitmu kambuh dan kau harus koma lagi di rumah sakit?"

"Ku rasa itu lebih baik."

Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan sebuah delik kesal. "Kau ingin mati dan meninggalkan aku? Kau mengatakan kalau aku egois hanya karena ingin mengajakmu pindah ke Jepang dan sekarang kau ingin pergi sendirian?"

"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ya, makanya dengarlah dulu omonganku sampai selesai. Baru pergi."

Baekhyun kembali dengan senyum pahitnya dan menunduk. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini lebih lama, Chanyeol. Sehun mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan melewatkanku jika aku berada di dekatnya sekali lagi. Aku takut jika dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku."

"Apakah tadi dia melakukan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi hampir saja."

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendirian. Yah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan berada di sisimu lebih banyak. Sekarang makanlah. Setelah itu minum obatmu."

"Aku masih tidak bisa tenang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau harus sehat, mengerti? Besok pagi kau harus sarapan bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang lain karena aku akan meminta izin kepada ayahmu untuk membawamu pulang. Meskipun rumah ini sangat aman, aku merasa di rumahku lebih nyaman. Kau juga tidak perlu merasa khawatir setiap kali bertemu Sehun."

Baekhyun bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Aku rasa itu lebih baik. Tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku terlalu lama, kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak bekerja lagi sekarang dan waktuku untuk berada di rumah lebih banyak. Setelah semua urusanku diakademi selesai, kita akan pindah ke Jepang. Jika bisa kuliahmu berpindah kesana saja."

"Aku tidak perlu kuliah, kau yang harus mencari uang, bukan aku."

Chanyeol tertawa nyaring. "Kau licik sekali, Baek. Jadi kau ingin bersantai-santai di rumah?"

"Kau buat restoran sendiri saja disana."

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk itu meskipun aku menjual rumahku."

"Rumah disini jangan di jual, jika kita berkunjung ke Seoul, kita bisa menginap disana. Aku punya banyak barang berharga, kita bisa menjualnya untuk memulai hidup baru-dan kau jangan menolak. Hartaku juga milikmu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan menjauh dari Sehun."

"Ya, aku juga tidak suka kalau kau harus digangu lagi olehnya. Sekarang ayo, makan. Kita harus punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengan ayahmu besok pagi. Dia tidak akan setuju begitu saja jika aku membawamu keluar dari rumah ini."

"Dia akan memaksa Luhan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya jika aku pergi. Dia harus begitu."

 _,,,_

 _oOo_

 _,,,_

Chanyeol benar, meminta izin kepada Yunho untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi memang bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Dia tidak berhasil meskipun mencobanya berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah untuk memohon. Alasan yang Yunho ungkapkan memang masuk akal. Baekhyun membutuhkan pengobatan yang biayanya tidak sedikit dan Chanyeol bukanlah jutawan yang kaya raya untuk bisa memfasilitasi itu. Chanyeol tau kalau Yunho tidak bermaksud menghinanya. Laki-laki itu hanya khawatir dengan Baekhyun, itu saja.

Hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan rencananya untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar lagi. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar setelah sarapan sambil membayangkan perubahan rencana hidupnya. Apakah dia harus membatalkan rencananya untuk ke Jepang? Tapi membiarkan Baekhyun terus berada di rumah ini sama saja dengan menyerahkan Baekhyun ke dalam mulut harimau. Sehun masih mengincarnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan beberapa kali berusaha menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya jika Chanyeol tidak memergokinya. Lambat laun hal itu mulai sangat mengganggu. Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun karena Sehun. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang berbaring di sisinya, mereka berhadap-hadapan sambil melempar senyum kepada satu sama lain. Lelaki cantik itu kemudian membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Ia mengagumi Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah memandangiku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Kalau begitu aku yang berbalik."

"Jangan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum bila saling memandang seperti sekarang. "Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan rencana ke Jepang Ayahmu tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi, akupun tidak bisa berpisah denganmu."

"Aku juga sama. Tapi aku juga tidak sanggup untuk terus di rumah ini di bawah bayang-bayang terror yang Sehun lakukan."

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut lalu tersenyum lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan karena mulai mengantuk. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ternyata Chanyeol yang seharusnya bersamanya? Chanyeol-lah yang pada akhirnya menjadi tempat termanis dimana dirinya akan berlabuh. Tapi Sehun akan terus menghalangi mereka, bukan? Sehun sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melepasnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak karena semua itu adalah salahnya. Ia tidak punya daya apa-apa untuk melawan, tapi Baekhyun akan membunuh Chanyeol perlahan jika melihat _istri_ nya terus disentuh oleh laki-laki lain. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya kepada Luhan, tapi apa yang harus di katakannya? Semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia yang membuat Sehun menjadi berubah seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun menyesalinya. Lagi pula, hal ini akan sangat menyakiti ayahnya.

 _Tuhan, berilah aku dan Chanyeol jalan_

 _Biarkan aku hidup bersama Chanyeol tanpa gangguan Sehun_

 _Tanpa penyakitku sebagai beban._

 _Tanpa rasa bersalahku pada semua keadaan yang terjadi karena ulahku._

 _Tuhan,_

 _Chanyeol, suamiku_

 _Dia pasti sangat sedih karena semua ini_

 _Dia pasti tidak menginginkan hidup berdampingan dengan seseorang yang menjadi bebannya_

 _Seharusnya dia menggapai cita-citanya_

 _Aku mohon. Bantulah aku dan Chanyeol._

 _Biarkan kami bersama tanpa harus mengorbankan siapa-siapa_

 _._

"Kau akan tetap ke New Zealand, Kan?" Baekhyun bergumam perlahan. Ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi. "Kau tidak perlu membatalkan rencanamu itu."

"Dan harus tanpamu? Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku berjanji akan menyusulmu kesana. Dan saat itu kau harus memberikan bunga mawar merah dan putih yang sangat banyak untukku seperti yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit. Saat itu aku ingin kau memberikannya dan aku langsung menyambutnya. Aku tidak akan terpejam saat itu. Aku berjanji."

"Dan kita akan hidup bersama di Jepang? Bagaimana bila Sehun menyusulmu."

"Aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar kita bisa hidup bersama tanpa gangguan Sehun."

"Kau membuatku bermimpi Baek. Tapi, jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku menunggu janjimu untuk datang padaku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih cerah. Ia dan Chanyeol kembali bertatapan lama. Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, laki-laki itu menyelidiki setiap inci tubuhnya lalu ke leher dan dada. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Entah karena Baekhyun yang semakin gemuk, atau karena Baekhyun memang bertambah dewasa, potongan kerah piyama yang rendah membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan harus kecewa karena tidak merasakan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya memperbaiki pakaiannya agar bagian tubuh yang menggodanya itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bergumam kecewa.

"Tidak, aku rasa ini bukan saatnya untuk tergoda."

"Lalu kapan saatnya? Kau ingin melihatnya, kan?" Baekhyun nekad membuka satu persatu kancing piamanya dan meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Chanyeol berdelik dan berusaha menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan piamanya. Sayangnya Baekhyun lebih bertenaga untuk merampas benda itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Baek, sudah kukatakan ini bukan saatnya!"

"Aku sudah sangat lama menantikan ini. Kau suamiku, kan? Bercinta denganku bukan sesuatu yang salah!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa persetujuan dokter. Kita harus berkonsultasi dulu kepada dokter, apakah kau boleh melakukan ini atau tidak."

"Aku tidak punya penyakit kelamin."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia berhasil meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan sempurna. "Ini bukan menyangkut penyakit kelamin. Jantungmu belum tentu kuat menerima ini. Kita akan konsultasi dulu dengan doktermu, mengerti?"

"Tapi aku merasa ini bisa saja menjadi jalan keluar dari masalah kita."

"Ya, aku mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tapi sekali lagi, kita harus bertanya dulu apakah kau boleh melakukan hal ini atau tidak. Besok aku ada urusan diakademi. Kau juga kuliah, kan? Setelah dari sana kita ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi menemui dokter sore ini dan menanyakannya."

"Tapi sore ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Baek. Aku punya urusan."

"Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya. Pokoknya malam ini juga aku ingin kau sentuh. Aku tidak mau kau melewatkanku, bagaimana jika Sehun melakukannya lebih dulu?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku percaya itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu berusaha menggapai tubuh Chanyeol dan merangkulnya. Laki-laki ini membuatnya selalu merasa tenang. Bisakah Chanyeol memberikannya perasaan mendebarkan saat mereka bercinta malam nanti? Baekhyun berharap nanti malam dia dan Chanyeol bisa menyatu. Dia sangat ingin merasakannya.

 _Tuhan,_

 _Permintaan yang sama yang pernah kuajukkan untuk Sehun kupanjatkan sekali lagi untuk Chanyeol._

 _Aku tau jika aku melakukannya dengan Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, kan? Tuhan, izinkan aku menyatu dengan Chanyeol sekali saja. Sebelum akhirnya jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya._

 _,,,_

 _oOo_

 _,,,_

 _"Kau belum bisa melakukan ini. Jantungmu belum begitu siap. Kau masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Jika kau melakukan ini, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku rasa suamimu cukup bijaksana untuk menahan diri demi kebaikan kalian. Kau beresiko untuk melakukan seks dengan jantung yang lemah. Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."_

Baekhyun menangis di taman rumah sakit seorang diri. Kata-kata dokter betul-betul membuatnya putus asa. Ia memandangi surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Chanyeol hari ini juga. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikan surat itu sedangkan Baekhyun sangat ingin melakukannya? Jika tidak hari ini, maka dia tidak akan pernah lagi bercinta dengan Chanyeol untuk selamanya. Itulah yang terus difikirkannya seharian ini. Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah memberikan surat ini kepada Chanyeol, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih merahasiakannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol menanyakannya?

"Ayo kita pulang." Luhan mengejutkan Baekhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Sayangnya Luhan melihatnya lebih dulu dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun seperti ini lagi, menangis lagi. Hari ini Luhan kebingungan saat Baekhyun berkeras menemaninya untuk memeriksa kandungan, lebih bingung lagi saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menghilang begitu mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan menemukannya menangis sendirian di halaman rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kita duduk sebentar lagi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sebagai ungkapan setuju. "Kau kenapa Baek? Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan surat keterangan dari dokter yang ada di genggamannya kepada Luhan. Dengan agak terburu-buru Luhan membacanya dan berakhir dengan menatap Baekhyun iba. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Luhan pasti mengerti.

"Jadi, kau dan Chanyeol belum pernah bercinta sekalipun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia selalu menahan diri. Aku kira selama ini dia menolakku karena tidak menyukaiku, tapi kurasa karena hal ini. Mungkin dia sudah mempelajari banyak tentang penyakitku."

"Dan kau sangat kecewa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menyenangkan hati suamiku sekali saja. Aku ingin Chanyeol tidak menahan dirinya saat bersamaku, aku sudah menawarkan kepadanya untuk bercinta malam ini dan dia menyaranku untuk meminta izin kepada Dokterku. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku akan kecewa melihatnya menahan diri lagi."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, Baek?"

"Tentu saja, dia suamiku."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun terpaku saat nama Sehun disebutkan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Apa yang Luhan maksud dengan Sehun? "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

"Aku tau bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini. Aku juga tau kalau kalian berdua kerap kali bertemu diam-diam di belakangku. Aku sering melihatmu membawanya masuk ke kamarmu dan seringkali memergokinya menatapmu di meja makan atau di setiap ada kesempatan..."

"Jadi selama ini kau tau kalau aku dan Sehun berselingkuh di belakangmu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku, atau memarahi Sehun?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa begitu. Yang ku tau, kau sangat membutuhkan Sehun, setidaknya Sehun bisa memberikan semangat hidup untukmu. Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan lebih sehat sehingga bisa mengembalikan Sehun padaku. Saat Kris mengatakan kalau kau akan menikah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tau kalau Kris merencanakan itu untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sehun, aku seringkali melihat mereka berdua bertengkar karena itu. Ku fikir pernikahanmu ini akan mengorbankanmu hanya karena kalian semua memikirkanku. Aku bersyukur punya saudara yang perduli dengan kebahagiaanku seperti kalian."

"Kau mencintai Sehun? Bagaimana bisa kau merelakan suamimu menjalin cinta dengan orang lain?"

"Aku mencintai Sehun? Ya, dulu. Begitu melihatmu terjatuh dan koma terlalu lama di rumah sakit, aku mulai membencinya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan perasaanku di rumah sakit dan selalu mengatakan berbagai macam kata cinta padamu tanpa malu-malu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku ingin kau yang menikah dengannya. Aku menikah dengannya untuk mempertahankan Sehun agar dia bisa terus dekat denganmu dan memberikan motivasi demi kesembuhanmu karena ayah bersumpah akan menjauhkan Sehun dari keluarga ini jika aku tidak menikah dengannya."

"Tapi kau hamil, kan?"

"Kau fikir ini anak Sehun? Aku bahkan tidak pernah disentuh olehnya lagi setelah kami menikah. Aku menemukan cinta lain Baek, cinta yang mustahil tapi memberikanku semangat untuk bertahan. Cinta yang membuatku mengandung seperti sekarang, bukan putra Sehun."

"Kris?"

Luhan tersenyum, tebakan Baekhyun benar.

"Astaga, tapi Kris tidak pernah menunjukkan itu. Dia memang pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah seseorang yang dicintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia menikmati cinta itu."

"Aku dan Kris baru berhubungan belakangan ini. Selama ini aku dan Kris seringkali bertemu dan berbincang-bincang, lambat laun aku mengatakan padanya tentang rumah tanggaku yang hambar tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya saat ini, untuk ayah juga untukmu. Kami sering bercerita dan aku selalu bersimpati dengan perhatiannya. Ketika aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mengandung anaknya, dia sangat bahagia. Kris sangat dekat dengan ayah dan dia meminta ayah memaksa Sehun untuk pindah ke rumah agar aku bisa dekat dengannya dan dia juga bisa dekat dengan calon bayinya. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tentu saja belum lengkap jika masih ada Sehun. Sayangnya kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai Kris menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau banyak, yang ku ketahui, dia adalah mantan kekasihmu dan seperti di jodohkan oleh langit, kalian selalu bersama. Dan sepertinya, Kris memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan Sehun."

"Jadi kau tau rencana Kris tentang Chanyeol?"

"Dia merencanakannya sendiri. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju dengan rencana Kris itu. Aku takut bisa menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mendesah lalu memandang langit. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah korban sesuangguhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Sehun."

"Aku juga sama, Baek. Setelah ini aku akan jujur padanya. Aku dan dia akan bercerai setelah anakku lahir. Ku harap Sehun bisa menerimanya." Luhan menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada surat yang ada di genggamannya. Ia memandangi surat itu lama lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Kau masih ingin bercinta dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa kalau begini. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya untuk Chanyeol. Tapi kelihatannya keadaan tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan itu. Atau lebih baik aku memalsukan surat itu?"

"Berarti kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk Chanyeol?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi jika tidak sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Jika kau yakin akan keputusanmu, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membiarkanmu menyongsong kematianmu demi Chanyeol. Jika kau mati, Sehun bisa lebih tenang, kan? Berarti aku bisa berpisah dengannya tanpa masalah."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu memukul bahu Luhan kencang. "Kau jahat sekali. Kau mengorbankanku untuk kebahagiaanmu."

 _,,,_

 _oOo_

 _,,,_

Chanyeol berjalan dengan emosi yang berusaha ditahannya sedemikian rupa. Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdebat hebat dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu berkeras mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan Chanyeol harus menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Hanya ungkapan bodoh Sehun untuk menandakan keputus asa-annya, tapi sangat mempengaruhi suasana hati Chanyeol. Dia sangat terganggu dengan segala ucapan Sehun tentang _istri_ nya.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun mengenakan piama sutranya yang biasa, tapi suasana yang diciptakan oleh senyumannya tampak berbeda. Baekhyun sudah berhasil memulihkan suasana hati Chanyeol yang semula sangat kacau.

"Kau yang membuka pakaianku, atau aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. Ia mendekat dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Mimik wajah Baekhyun berubah kesal. Anak itu pasti tau kalau Chanyeol meminta bukti yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka boleh melakukan ini. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan melangkah menuju surat yang berada di didalam laci meja. Ia merogoh sesuatu dan agak lama lalu kembali kepada Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya. Chanyeol membacanya dengan teliti, mengulanginya berkali-kali seolah tidak ingin melewatkan satu huruf pun. Setelah yakin, senyum Chanyeol mengembang dan meletakkan kertas itu di atas rak terdekat.

"Jadi kita aman melakukannya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau sudah merusak suasana hatiku. Seharusnya kau tidak memintaku menyerahkan kertas itu setelah apa yang ku lakukan untuk menggodamu. Kau tidak menghargaiku, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar mempersiapkan diri dengan sepenuh hati sedangkan kau, bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pembohong besar."

"Jangan tersinggung, Baek. Ini demi kebaikanmu, kan? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu."

Baekhyun menyambar tubuh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berbalik membelakanginya. Remaja itu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang seerat yang dia bisa. Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan satu kesempatanpun. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak masalah jika kau berkeringat. Ini sudah malam Chanyeol, aku takut terlalu lama menunggu dan kehilangan kesempatanku."

Chanyeol mendesah dan berbalik. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sama seperti biasanya. Pandangan yang penuh cinta. Hanya saja kali ini Chanyeol tidak perlu menahan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan segala hal yang dirasakannya. "Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Dulu kau bahkan tidak mandi untuk menemuiku di halaman belakang. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Cepatlah, aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Sebentar saja, aku berjanji. Sekarang duduklah disana dan tunggu aku." Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk melepas pelukannya dan menghilang di kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mendengus. Mengapa suasana saat bersama Chanyeol tidak seromantis saat bersama Sehun. Baekhyun juga merasa heran mengapa ia lebih menyukai suasana yang tidak romantis bersama Chanyeol bila dibandingkan dengan suasana romantis bersama Sehun. Chanyeol sudah membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lama, ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan duduk di tengah ranjang untuk menunggu Chanyeol, beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuknya. Ia membuat hati Baekhyun kembali cerah.

"Kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu sendiri?" Chanyeol mengeluh.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati duluan jika kau tidak melakukannya saat ini juga."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Ranjang berderak saat Chanyeol beringsut untuk memeluk Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol membuka handuknya. Ia merasakan kulit Chanyeol menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, sangat hangat. Chanyeol mulai menyentuhnya dengan panas hingga keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang. Hati Baekhyun dipenuhi keinginan yang membuncah, ingin menyatu dengan Chanyeol saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Baekhyun bercinta, merasakan dirinya dijamah oleh pria yang dicintainya, pria yang mengubahnya dari seorang remaja menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Pria yang berjanji akan melindunginya, pria yang selalu bersayap seperti malaikat setiap kali ia menatapnya dengan cinta. Akhirnya, tiba saatnya dimana Baekhyun menyerahkan kehidupannya untuk kebahagiaan seseorang. Kyungsoo benar tentang cinta, ia bahkan rela mati demi Chanyeol.

 _Tuhan, terimakasih sudah menciptakan Chanyeol. Terimakasih sudah memberikan cinta itu padanya. Terimakasih karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Chanyeol adalah yang pertama, dan terakhir untukku._

Airmata Baekhyun meleleh saat ia merasakan perih menusuk. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit, tapi hatinya terasa sangat nyaman. Ia akan baik-baik saja, itu yang terus diucapkannya setiap kali Chanyeol menanyakan keadaannya. Perlahan-lahan perjuangan menuju keindahan itu mulai merebak. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat untuk pertama kali dan lambat laun, ia bisa mendengar percikan madu yang tumpah, ia melihat surga.

 _,,,_

 _oOo_

 _,,,_

Langkah Oh Sehun berhenti saat mendengar desahan dari kamar Baekhyun. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak membayangkan bagaimana orang yang sangat dicintainya bergelut dengan pria lain didalam sana. Ia ingin mengamuk, ingin mendobrak pintu dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar lalu membunuhnya. Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Sampai kapan ia akan terus begini? Langkahnya menyala lagi, semakin cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan desahan demi desahan yang menyiksa batinnya dengan kejam, Tapi otaknya terus saja memikirkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar mereka bercinta. Anak itu sudah kehilangan _keperawanan_ nya malam ini. _Keperawanan_ yang selalu ditawarkannya kepada Sehun, ia merasa semakin sakit.

Sehun mengambil kunci sepeda motornya di atas meja, ia ingin pergi saat itu juga, menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari bayangan-bayangan tentang Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya. Astaga, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pemikirannya dari Baekhyun sedikitpun. Tanpa sengaja Sehun menyenggol sebuah kertas dan membacanya dengan serius. Ekspresi khawatir tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajahnya, ia hampir saja keluar jika Luhan tidak mengunci pintu kamar mereka untuk menghadangnya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tau mengenai ini? Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia bisa mati."

"Itu keinginannya."

"Mati? Dia ingin mati?"

"Demi orang yang dicintainya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak menyangka. "Baekhyun tidak mencintainya!"

"Lalu kau fikir dia mencintaimu?"

Sehun terdiam lagi. Ia termenung beberapa saat mengenai perkataan Luhan barusan. Sesungguhnya Sehun sudah tau kalau Baekhyun tidak lagi mencintainya seperti dulu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerimaya begitu saja. Baekhyun sudah mengubah Sehun terlalu banyak. "Biarkan aku menghentikannya, kau tidak menyayangi adikmu? Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sangat menyayanginya. Tapi kenyataannya kau membiarkan Baekhyun menyongsong kematiannya."

"Aku masih sama, Sehun. Masih menyayanginya dan aku melakukan ini karena menyayanginya. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaanku selama ini melihatmu bersamanya? Aku menyimpan sakit hatiku karena aku menyayangi Baekhyun. Dan aku harus menahan diri kali ini juga karena Baekhyun. Dia ingin membahagiakan suaminya mskipun untuk itu dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Aku mendukungnya meskipun hatiku berontak karena aku tau, hal ini bisa saja membuatku kehilangan Baekhyun."

"Kau sangat kejam. Rasa sayangmu sangat kejam. Kau menikah denganku demi Baekhyun, membiarkan aku dan dia menjalani percintaan yang menyakitkan. Dan sekarang..."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?" Luhan memotong. "Biarkanlah Baekhyun bahagia!"

"Dan kau bersedia menjadi jaminannya? Hidup bersamaku dalam penderitaan selamanya?"

Luhan terdiam lama. Ia ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menghentikannya!" Sehun bertindak tiba-tiba. Ia mendorong Luhan agar menyingkir dari pintu. Sayangnya sikap keras Sehun itu malah membuat Luhan berteriak kesakitan, perutnya yang membesar membentur sesuatu.

Dengan cepat teriakan Luhan mempengaruhi semua orang. Seisi rumah berdatangan satu persatu untuk membantunya. Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Sehun termenung lama mengenang kejadian ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Sehun benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi iblis karena perasaan cintanya? Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan berbicara sengit kepadanya seolah-olah Sehun adalah penyakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku!"

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini!" Suara Baekhyun semakin meninggi, ia berteriak memamerkan emosi yang selama ini tidak perah dikeluarkannya secara nyata. "Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menyakiti kakakku!"

"Ini semua karenamu!" Sehun berontak. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dan tanpa disangka-sangka. Ia tidak suka disalahkan dan sekarang Sehun menyalahkan Baekhyun. "Jika bukan karenamu, aku dan Luhan mungkin saja sudah hidup bahagia sekarang. Kau sudah membuat aku kehilangan cintaku kepada Luhan, kau yang menyebabkan kami menjalani rumah tangga yang kacau balau ini. Seharusnya kau sadar dengan kata-katamu sebelum menyalahkan aku!"

"Kau Licik! Ini bukan salahku sendiri..." Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Emosi yang membuncah membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Ia kehilangan nafasnya, wajahnya mulai membiru dan Baekhyun mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya sakit lagi, dan ia merasa limbung. Perlahan tubuhnya melemah dan semua orang semakin gaduh. Ia akan mati?

Sehun hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia merasa semua orang menyalahkannya meskipun mereka tidak mengatakannya. Pandangan mereka sangat menghakimi dan membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan, ia segera berlari keluar rumah menuju entah kemana. Sehun akan mencari tempat dimana tidak seorangpun akan mempersalahkannya atas kejadian ini.

 _,,,_

 _ **TBC**_

 _,,,_

Haiiiiii diriku kembali, maaf atas keterlambatan update ini dikarenakan filenya terjebak/? hehehehe

Dari yang Yu lihat, ternyata banyak yg minta ncnya versi asli dan berhubung chapter ini emang special yu suguhin/? sebagai kado untuk Ka Dewi, dan permintaan ka dewi adalah versi asli, jadi untuk malam pertama chanbaek diatas murni versi penulis.

Kita Update bareng lagi ini yak... :') Selamat membaca,,, silahkan menemukan bacaan zuper diakun mereka,

\- Baekbychuu

\- RedApplee

\- Railash61

\- Exorado

\- Byun Min Hwa

\- Baekhyeol

\- Sigmame

\- JongTakGu88

\- Oh Yuri

\- Cactus93

yang penting jangan lupa respon, mari kembangkan budaya saling menghagai^^

See you next time , guyss

-YU-

Sept 2016, 18


	13. Last Chapter

_**"ONCE**_ _"_

A Novel by PHOEBE

This original story and plot owned by

 **phoebe** , i just changed the characters, this remake made aim for entertainment only, i don't take any advantage from this.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun, Byun Luhan, Kris (Byun Yifan) , Do KyungSoo and Others

.

Rate : M

Novel Roman, Fiksi Erotis, Family.

.

WARNING!

Typo as usual

YAOI/Boys Love./ MATURE CONTENT / Not for children / NO BASH / DLDR/ ^^

.

oOo

 _._

 _This is Last Chap, enjot it!_

 _Tuhan,_

 _Baekhyunku tidak akan pergi, kan?_

 _Aku menginginkannya untuk bersamaku lebih lama lagi_

 _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun saat ini._

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baekhyun menangis meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Baekhyun kembali koma dan sekarang Chanyeol selalu berada di sisinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun saat ini, tidak ingin kehilangan setiap detik bersamanya.

"Baek, bangunlah. Kau bilang ingin melihatku memberikan bunga mawar kepadamu di Jepang. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru, kan?"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol." Kris menepuk punggungnya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah datang. Ia memandang Kris yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku bersyukur dan tidak kehilangan bayinya. Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di rumah, ayahku menemaninya."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun, dia sudah ditemukan?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tau dimana dia sekarang. Ayahku sangat marah dan berniat menuntutnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bisa di temukan di rumahnya. Dia menghilang."

"Aku khawatir dia akan menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka, karena itu aku tidak melepaskan Baekhyun dari pandanganku."

Kris tersenyum untuk memperbaiki suasana. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan membelai rambutnya. "Kita mencari donor baru untuk Baekhyun. Jantung ayahmu sepertinya tidak bisa bertahan lama."

"Apakah sudah mendapatkannya?"

Kris menggeleng. "Ada korban kecelakaan yang memiliki jantung utuh, aku harap bisa cocok dengan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya tidak. Dokter tidak memberikan informasi lanjutan apa-apa. Ku fikir Baekhyun mungkin lelah hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak berjuang seperti saat dia koma setahun yang lalu. Kali ini dia sangat lemah."

"Dia harus bertahan!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chanyeol. Tapi semua orang sudah merelakannya. Hanya tinggal dirimu. Seharusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama agar Baekhyun bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dia terhalang olehmu."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilagan Baekhyun sekarang."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kehilangan Baekhyun sekarang." Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian untuk memikirkan ucapannya.

Chanyeol termenung lama. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang digelayuti pipa infus. Begitu pucat. Beberapa kali ia harus mengalami siksaan karena darah Baekhyun mulai membeku. Tubuhnya juga sudah sangat kurus. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengalami penderitaan seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan. Bahkan Luhan yang sudah lebih baik masih mengalami traumatis selama sebulan belakangan ini dan bertindak seolah-olah akan ada seseorang yang merampas bayinya. Ini terlalu lama, mungkinkah Baekhyun memang sudah merasa lelah?

"Baek, kau sudah benar-benar lelah? Aku masih mengharapkanmu untuk bangun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus. Bisakah kau bangun sekali saja? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku." Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Ia sangat cengeng saat menyeka airmatanya yang jatuh tanpa rencana. Tapi pergerakan jari Baekhyun di tangannya membuat Chanyeol terkesiap, ia memandangi Baekhyun dan melihatnya membuka mata. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memanggil dokter dan dalam sekejap ruangan kembali penuh dan Chanyeol harus menyingkir keluar ruangan. Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat gelisah. Ia harap Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Baekhyun akan sembuh. Tapi sayangnya wajah dokter yang semula penuh harapan berubah seketika saat keluar dari ruang rawat untuk memanggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia ingin bicara."

Chanyeol gamang. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dan menghadapi Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dalam nada suara yang sangat pelan. Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya dan mendengarkan Baekhyun berbisik padanya.

"Aku... tidak bisa ber.. tahan, lagi..."

Chanyeol merasa sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Ia mencium dahi Baekhyun mesra di iringi dengan uraian air amatanya. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Kau. tetap ke Jepang, kan?... mulailah hidup baru..."

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu!" Chanyeol berpaling, memanggil dokter dengan teriakannya. Ada satu buah kata yang terlewatkan, yang Baekhyun ucapkan tanpa bisa Chanyeol dengar. Cukup Tuhan saja yang mendengarnya, tidak apa-apa.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Tuhan, aku mencintainya_

 _._

 _Once_

 _._

Jepang,

Chanyeol merasakan hal lain terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar gila bekerja dan melupakan kalau tubuhnya bisa merasa lelah. Chanyeol pernah masuk rumah sakit beberapa kali karena ini, tapi ia dianggap sebagai koki yang sangat professional sehingga namanya dengan mudah melejit diantara hotel berbintang yang memperkerjakannya. Hal itu semakin mempermudah Chanyeol untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Ia sudah memiliki uang yang sangat banyak sehingga pada hari ini, tepat setahun ia kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meresmikan sebuah rumah makan yang di beri nama Baekhyun.

"Wah, iparku sudah sukses." Kris memujinya sambil menyeruput milk Shake yang tersaji diatas meja mereka. Tamu-tamu yang berdatangan ke pesta peresmian itu semakin ramai memenuhi undangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memandangi Luhan dan Kris secara bergantian. "Terimakasih kalian sudah mau datang."

"Ini sekalian bulan madu kami!" Luhan berbicara dengan ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong putranya yang tertidur pulas. "Ayah mengirimimu salam, kesehatannya semakin memburuk karena merindukan Baekhyun. Dia sangat ingin datang, tapi dokter tidak mengizinkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kalian sudah mendapat kabar tentangnya?"

Luhan dan Kris saling pandang untuk beberapa lama. Kris sepertinya menawarkan diri kepada Luhan untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Chanyeol dengan sebuah isyarat umum. Ia memulai ucapannya dengan sebuah deheman ringan. "Aku dengar, ia kembali kepada keluarganya di Busan. Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu Sehun meninggal karena sakit. Tidak ada yang tau penyakit seperti apa, yang pasti saat kami mengunjunginya kesana, dia bahkan sudah melupakan banyak hal."

"Termasuk tentang Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk. "Dia bertindak seolah-olah kami adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia tidak suka mendengar cerita yang banyak dan marah saat bayi Luhan menangis di hadapannya. Sehun tidak suka berisik. Pada saat kami mengunjunginya waktu itu, dia sudah sakit-sakitan dan tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang mau menceritakan tentang penyakitnya."

"Sudah, jangan di bahas lagi. Menyedihkan!" Luhan memotong lalu menoleh kepada Kris.

"Sayang, kita sepertinya harus pergi sekarang. Anak kita sudah tertidur seperti ini. Aku juga sangat lelah."

"Baiklah. Chanyeol, kami pergi dulu, aku dan Luhan baru tiba dan sepertinya kami masih butuh banyak istirahat."

"Ya, tapi sering-sering berkunjung selama kalian disini."

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengikuti Luhan dan Kris yang bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka untuk berjalan beriringan menuju keluar dari cafe milik Chanyeol. Kris melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi dan berdiskusi dalam dialek inggris yang fasih. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris dan Luhan masuk ke dalam taksi dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya. Chanyeol membalas lambaian itu dan tersenyum. Meskipun ia kehilangan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya memberikan Chanyeol keluarga baru. Meskipun begitu hidup Chanyeol tetap merasa sepi tanpa Baekhyun. Entah sedang apa dia sekarang, Baekhyun mungkin sedang memandangnya dari langit. Cerita yang konyol. Chanyeol tau kalau orang yang sudah mati tidak akan berada di langit.

"Baekhyun's Cafe?"

Suara yang sangat lembut menyeruak di telinga Chanyeol. Ia tau suara itu, sangat mengenalnya, suara yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya setiap detik. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang remaja mungil berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandangi papan nama Cafenya. Ia mengenakan sweeter warna hitam dengan sepatu boot berwarna senada dengan sweeternya. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah Syal putih dan ia juga membawa payung berwarna putih . Jantung Chanyeol seolah-olah berhenti. Baekhyun? Ia melihat Baekhyun?

Remaja itu menoleh kepada Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan berbisik, "Nama cafe-nya sama dengan namaku. Namaku juga Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol masih diam tak menyangka. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap remaja yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Makanan disini enak tidak? Ada Canelloni?"

"Ada," Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara juga. "Kami memanggangnya dengan daging dilapisi lelehan keju. Rasanya sangat luar biasa."

"Seperti yang pernah kau buatkan untukku?" Dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba sesak.

"Baek?"

Anak itu tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Dada Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja dijejali perasaan yang sangat tidak biasa. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Baekhyun berada di hadapannya setelah ia fikir bahwa dirinya kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selamanya. "Kau bukan hantu, kan?"

"Aku manusia." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk menepuk pipinya. "Kau bisa menyentuhku, kan? Aku bukan hantu."

"Kau sudah meninggal, Baek! Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu di kubur."

"Aku juga pernah bermimpi seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Park Hyunbi. Setidaknya saat aku terbangun di suatu pagi, semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Butuh satu tahun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarganya. Tidak, keluargaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol, aku terlahir kembali untukmu." Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius. "Aku kira aku sudah mati saat itu. Aku menunggu berhari-hari, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku menghilang dan lenyap beberapa saat. Setelah itu aku terbangun di sebuah kamar dengan jati diri yang baru. Park Hyunbi. Aku punya seorang ibu yang sangat cantik, juga banyak sepupu yang sebaya. Aku tidak sakit seperti dulu, aku tidak mengingat kesedihan apapun. Aku hanya mengingatmu dan tentang Kris, Luhan, ayah."

"Sehun?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Sehun? Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu diingat. Kau benar-benar Baekhyun-ku? Kau tidak berbohong, kan? Tapi wajahmu sangat mirip, hanya saja rambutmu berwarna terang."

"Aku sudah seperti ini saat terbangun. Kau butuh bukti apa lagi tentang Baekhyun? Sekarang sudah saatnya kau menepati janjimu. Kau akan memberikanku bunga mawar dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, kan? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau aku tidak mendapatkan bunga mawar merah dan putih itu saat ini juga."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Ia merasa sangat senang mendapati Baekhyun kembali dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Cafe miliknya. Baekhyun terperangah, cafe itu seperti kebun mawar sekarang, sangat banyak dan sangat harum.

"Cantik sekali." desisnya.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatapnya lembut. "Kau akan terus bersamaku, selamanya? Atau hanya untuk hari ini saja?"

"Seumur hidupku."

"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus menikahimu lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau harus menikahi Park Hyunbi, baru bisa mendapatkan kembali Baekhyunmu. Aku juga punya rencana untuk menjodohkan ibu Hyunbi dengan ayahku. Jadi ayahku tidak perlu hidup sendirian lagi."

Chanyeol suka mendengar ceritanya. Baekhyun mungkin terlahir sebagai orang yang baru, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap seperti yang di kenalnya selama ini. Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun juga sangat bahagia, ia menanti pertemuan kembali mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tidak bisa bersabar. Baekhyun selalu mencari dimana Chanyeol berada dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan Chanyeol lagi untuk bersama-sama selama yang mereka bisa. Baekhyun menyukai momen ini, saat ia dan Chanyeol bisa bersama tanpa memikirkan kesedihan apapun. Tanpa penyakitnya sebagai beban, tanpa rasa bersalahnya karena kejadian masa lalu, bahkan tanpa ingatan tentang Sehun. Chanyeol menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu terperangah saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya memasuki Cafe, Sehun? Entahlah, sebenarnya laki-laki itu sangat berbeda tapi mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Hyunbi. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku harus kembali ke Hongkong, sore ini!" Gerutunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran, anak itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Dia kakak kandung Hyunbi. Maksudku, kakakku."

- **tamat** -

Jadi Baekhyun ini kaya IU yang terjebak didalam tubuh Hae Soo *mabok Scarlet Heart* :v

Baekhyun yang terjebak didalam tubuh Hyunbi.

Dan akhirnya dia bersatu kembali dengan Pangeran Chanyeol /*uyy!

chapter sebelumnya pada bafeerrr ga pengen Baek mati, tapi semuanya berakhir atas kehendak author wkwkwk

Ini tamat yaaa, huftttt _finaly_

Aku ga punya utang lagi selain Wedding Proposal In 22nd

Dan aku mau umumin kalau aku mau hiatus yang panjaaaaaaaang banget

Bagi kalian reader ff Wedding ku, harap menanti aku balik dari hiatus ini.

Sekarang udah semester atas, Proposal penelitian dan tugas lainnya udah menjerat banget sampai mencekik. Belum lagi kerjaan kantor. Aku bener2 ga sanggup lagi mikirin hal lain selain fokus ku sama penelitian. Maaf kalau ada yg ga berkenan dengan curhatan ku, aku cuma minta pengertian.

Dan ini update'an terakhir sebelum aku memulai hiatus yg amat panjang ini

Dan ff games malam ini juga ff terakhir sebelum hiatus, so yang biasa sama tulisan yu pasti tau...

good luck guysss

See You Next Time, maybe long time ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

byeeeee

PS: cerita ini ada lanjutannya, tapi lanjutannya itu menceritakan kisah Kyungsoo /udah cuma mau bilang itu aja kok wkwkwkㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ

Salam Rindu

-YU-

September 30, 2016


End file.
